It's Just Business Book One
by Kit Koko
Summary: *OC* "Love is love and marriage is business" Chikako is a free-spirit being forced to marry the smart and handsome Kyoya Ootori for business. Only problem? She hates him. Now to please his family, he must win her over, which is harder than he thought. COMPLETE; Book Two is out and ongoing!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

"Kyoya."

Kyoya Ootori turned around to see his father standing in the doorway of his office. He gestured for his son to come in. Kyoya blinked, but calmly walked in and politely sat down in front of his father's large, mahogany desk. Mr. Ootori towered over his son at the desk, a serious, business-type look on his face. "Do you remember who the Akiyoshi family is?"

Kyoya nodded, his brain immediately picking up the information like a computer search engine. "Essentially a medical device business, but are famous for Shizou Akiyoshi's world renown surgeon skills and Mitzu Akiyoshi's popular designer label and American lifestyle 'how-to' books. In ancient times, the Akiyoshi group was among the highest classes of aristocracy."

Mr. Ootori nodded, slowly. "Yes, but do you know the Ootori Group's connection with the Akiyoshi Clan?"

Kyoya hesitated. "Have we sold them something or perhaps made a business deal with Mr. Akiyoshi recently?"

Mr. Ootori sighed, as if he was disappointed. "Your research skills are lacking, Kyoya. The Akiyoshi Clan has been dealing with the Ootori Group for years, that's true, but Mr. Akiyoshi and I made a deal sixteen years ago about assimilating our medical businesses. It's perfect because Mrs. Akiyoshi would be the perfect sponsor internationally due to her life-book success, not only in America, that's where it started, but recently in the UK, France, and several parts of Germany."

Kyoya nodded and waited for his father to continue.

Mr. Ootori nodded. "Do you know anything about who is to take over the Akiyoshi Clan?"

Kyoya paused. "I would assume a son because of the enormity of the group, but I don't remember reading about any male children. Only a daughter."

Mr. Ootori chuckled, which seemed rather out of character for him, and nodded. "That daughter is to take over the business once she finishes up her schooling. The deal between Shizou and I was concerning his lack of heir. I agreed to assimilation if he did not have a son by this year. His daughter remains his only child due to some sort of fall out between him and his wife. Her name is Chikako. _Chikako Akiyoshi_. She's a very…er…_free_ spirit, to say the least, so it is doubtful if she would be able to handle such a stable business as that of the Akiyoshi Clan's. She's actually coming back from her current home in the UK to Japan."

"Was there a reason for bringing me in here, father?" Kyoya asked, carefully.

Mr. Ootori cleared his throat. "I apologize if my history lesson was boring you, son. I just assumed that with your lack of knowledge towards this family's status with other companies, you were in need of a little brush-up. Did you know any that, Kyoya?"

"No father, I apologize, please continue."

Mr. Ootori sat down at his desk. "Are you prepared to take over the Akiyoshi-Ootori Group once you graduate?"

Kyoya sat there in shock, eyes wide and heart stopped. He coughed and nodded, quickly. "Y-Yes, father, I am. What about my brothers?"

"They were will still be involved in the business, but you will be managing the Akiyoshi assimilation process and the entirety of that side of the business and a good chunk of the Ootori business dealings. Are you prepared for such responsibility?"

Kyoya stood up, smiling confidently. "Yes!"

Mr. Ootori nodded, standing up too. "I have to make sure you understand the conditions of this opportunity, Kyoya. Well, one _major_ condition."

Kyoya's smile faded. "What is that?"

"You are to marry Chikako Akiyoshi."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Chikako Akiyoshi wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her head between his shoulder blades. The motorcycle revved and shot down the road like a bullet. Outside of London, she could get away with not wearing a helmet on the country roads. Her long, dark brownish-red hair danced freely in the wind and she laughed as the driver made an exhilaratingly sharp turn. He let out an adrenaline-induced howl and pulled the motorcycle to a slow pace, stopping it on the grass by a wicker-basket-shop.

He jumped off and took off his helmet, revealing a handsome face under dirty-blond hair with green eyes and pearly white teeth. He grinned at Chikako and helped her off the bike. She tripped and fell into him. The two laughed, the noise causing the shop owner to come running out. She was a thin, wild-gray-haired old lady with hippie attire and square glasses. She chucked at basket at the couple, chuckling. "Jake Shade Lawrence!" she exclaimed. She let out a low whistle. "Phew and is that Chikako with you?"

Chikako smiled. "Yes it is, Mrs. Lawrence!" she called in English. She broke free of Jake and bent down to retrieve the basket on the ground by their feet. She held it up. "Wouldn't want to lose this masterpiece, would you?"

Mrs. Lawrence laughed. "Oh deary, you are a saint! And pretty too," she said with a wink. "Come on inside you two."

Chikako grasped onto Jake's hand and he kissed her cheek. "Come on, Chi-Chi," he said, warmly. "By the way, did you like the ride?"

She squeezed his hand, laughing. "I thought I was going to die!"

"But you didn't," Jake pointed out, with a wink.

Chikako laughed. "And because I'm still alive, I can honestly say I loved it!"

Mrs. Lawrence popped her head out the front window. "Come on, chickies, I've got lemonade and brownies ready for you!"

Chikako grinned. "Good! I'm starving!"

They spent the rest of the morning with Mrs. Lawrence and then well into the afternoon on the motorcycle. Around dusk, they stopped by hill rest stop that looked out over the entire countryside. They sat on the grass and stared out at the beautiful sunset, Jake wrapped up in a blanket and Chikako nestled in his arms. She closed her eyes and let out a placid sigh. "To think I only met your last year…"

Jake kissed her head. "I love you, Chi."

"I love _you_, Jake."

There was a perfect moment where the two sat there in bliss. Chikako nodded, slowly. "Yep…I could get used to this. Just you and me. Forever."

Jake closed his eyes and smiled. "Forever."

* * *

><p>Chikako blinked. "Wh-What do you mean we're moving back to Japan?" she screamed, reverting back to her native tongue with her mother.<p>

"Come now, Chikako, just picture it! You won't have to live, learn, and dress like a commoner anymore. We'll be living right! Back in a mansion, back with your native people, speaking Japanese again, reunited with all your old friends-!"

"But, I-I love the UK!"

Mrs. Akiyoshi snorted. "You mean you love that Greaser boyfriend of yours."

Chikako glared. "I don't know what that means, but I sense that I should feel insulted."

Mrs. Akiyoshi gave her daughter a soft smile. "Please, Kako-chan-"

"Oh don't 'Kako-chan' me! Every single time you think that you need to go all 'Mitzu's Life-How-To Book' on me, you don't even ask! You think you can mess around with me like a stupid Akiyoshi-Business-Puppet! And where is the all-mighty-Shizou-Akiyoshi, huh?"

Mrs. Akiyoshi sighed. "He's already in Japan. He's with the Ootori's."

Chikako narrowed her eyes. "Who are the Ootori's?"

Mrs. Akiyoshi narrowed her eyes back at her insolent daughter. "Honestly, do you ever pay attention?"

Chikako sighed, trying to calm herself down, and mentally repeated the name to herself, trying to spark any memories. _Ootori…Ootori…Medical, right?_ She shook her head. "Let's skip the Guess-Who crap and just tell me… please?"

Mrs. Akiyoshi sighed, tired of fighting as well. "We told you this. We're assimilating businesses with them."

_Assimilating…businesses…_ Chikako groaned, childishly. "I don't care! I want to stay with Jake!"

Mrs. Akiyoshi glared at her and stood up, towering over her daughter. "You are to end this childish fling before we leave, as well."

Chikako jumped up. "Excuse me? Fling? I _love_ him, mother! Not like you would know the concept of love! All that is to you is a fling, huh? And so did you marry father for business-reasons or love? Oh, silly me, it's always business. Love is stupid. Love is a fairytale for commoners with their sorry-ass lives and boring belittled jobs, right?" she snapped, loudly.

Mrs. Akiyoshi coughed in shock. "Since _when_ have you been so _disrespectful_?"

"Not disrespectful, mother," Chikako huffed. "It's called wit and intuition for bull-shit!"

"WATCH YOU MOUTH!"

"MAKE ME!"

Mrs. Akiyoshi took a menacing step towards her daughter, looming over the fiery teenager. "You don't want me to take you up on that challenge, Chikako. Don't forget who gave your precious boyfriend that scholarship to London Medical School. One bad word from the Akiyoshi's and…"

Chikako gawked, all her fire and assumed power gone. "Y-You…you wouldn't!" her hands trembled. "He worked _so hard_ for that scholarship and…h-he can't afford school without it, mother! Y-You _know_ that!"

Mrs. Akiyoshi nodded. "Yes. I do know that. So," she began to walk out of the room. "Ouran Academy is on summer holiday right now-"

"O-Ouran? That fancy academy for the rich and snobby?"

"Oh don't be so rude. It'll be wonderful, Chikako! It's a fine, well-established school run by-"

"Gah! I don't care!" Chikako trembled, bubbling with rage, irritation, and hurt. This seemed to always happen to her. Whenever she started getting comfortable and actually living, her parents pulled out the earth from under her feet like a carpet in midair, leaving her to fall and fall. When she finally hit the ground and caught her balance, it would happen again.

Just this past year, her parents had moved her away from her home in America to the UK. She had been so used to the English and the fast pace life, it wasn't that different, but she didn't like that she wasn't comfortable. And then she met Jake. He was a commoner and only lived with his mother on the outskirts of town. He didn't have a clue that Chikako was rich. He only knew that she was from Japan and that her parents had moved here on business. Chikako had successfully gone undercover as a commoner just for fun. She soon fell in love with their world and out of love with her rich-girl life. She had also fallen in love with Jake. He was everything to her now and Chikako felt like hitting herself for letting him become so important to her. She would do anything for him.

Chikako suddenly felt tears running down her cheeks and Mrs. Akiyoshi nodded. She knew why her daughter was crying. It was because Chikako had made a decision and it wasn't the one she wanted. Mrs. Akiyoshi placed an approving hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Chikako. You will truly be a remarkable vice president of Akiyoshi Business Clan when you graduate and when the time comes, co-president of Akiyoshi-Ootori Group-!"

"_Co_-president?" Chikako echoed, suddenly. "Who will be my partner?"

"The youngest, Kyoya Ootori…if you'll have him."

Chikako furrowed her brow. "If I'll…have him…?"

Mrs. Akiyoshi cleared her throat and walked over to her purse to pull out a small, wooden box that looked like it had been shipped from Japan based on the postage. It looked expensively made and Chikako was suddenly back in her rich-girl mask as she gracefully opened it. She pursed her lips and slowly pulled out a letter on top. There was another, small box inside, but Chikako didn't want the bribe.

She read the letter.

_Dear Miss Chikako Akiyoshi, _

_I was delighted to hear that our two families' businesses are to assimilate soon! I was made aware that you the only heir to the Akiyoshi Business Clan upon your own graduation. I have been chosen to have the chance to become your partner in the business…._

Chikako rolled her eyes at the minor flatteries and statements of the obvious. _Cut to the chase!_ She thought, skimmed down to anything important.

…_and with such an assimilation, our families' have agreed that it would be more appropriate for you and I to be bound in more deeper means than simple partnership, but instead in marriage-_

"M-M-M-M-M-MARRIAGE?" Chikako didn't read the rest. She dropped the letter and snatched the box from her mother, pulling out the present. She stared in shock, unable to blink as she opened it slowly to reveal large, beautiful, sparkling princess-cut diamond on a pure silver band. She nearly dropped it from her clammy hands.

Mrs. Akiyoshi let out a squeal. "Oh, _Kako-chan_," she breathed. "It's _gorgeous! _This Kyoya certainly knows how to please a girl, doesn't he?"

Chikako took a deep, shuddery breath, staring at the ring, slowly twisting it in the light. _Damn…_ she thought. _It's beautiful in every direction._ She was hoping it'd be ugly on one side or be dull in certain light so she could have a reason, however petty, to reject his offer. But her sparkly-jewelry-loving femininity got the best of her. She tried her best to repress the urge to smile at it. The same thought kept going through her mind. _It should be Jake…I love Jake…I love Jake, not this Kyoya…_ But reality hit her hard like a meteorite to the skull.

She was going to break up with Jake. The stakes were higher now, though, because she was going to break the man-she-loved's heart for a man she had never met before. She took another deep breath as her mother, prodded her, "Come on, try it on, Kako-chan!"

Chikako hesitated, but slowly slipped it onto her left ring finger. To her dismay, it fit perfectly. Not too big that it was falling off her finger and not too small that she wouldn't be able to get it off. It was as if it had been made for her. Knowing a high-class aristocratic group like the Ootori Group, it probably was. She could just picture a band of Buddhist monks in the mountains mining away and hand crafting this beauty just for her.

"OH! IT FITS!" Mrs. Akiyoshi squealed. "Oh, Kako-chan! Oh, it's gorgeous! Oh, oh!"

Chikako felt guilt from the ring burning her skin and she ripped it off. "No!" she narrowed her eyes at the damningly beautiful rock. "I…I can't accept this from someone I've never even met! It…it wouldn't be right," she said, quickly covering up her real feelings. At least, what she was saying was half true.

Mrs. Akiyoshi's grin dimmed into an understanding smile. "Yes, well, luckily you'll get your chance!"

Chikako sighed. "Let me guess. He goes to Ouran Academy?"

Mrs. Akiyoshi nodded, but looked as if there was more.

Chikako narrowed her eyes. "What else is there, mother? I won't be living with him or anything, will I?"

Mrs. Akiyoshi shook her head, quickly. "Don't be crude, Chikako! He's very good friends with high-class families such as the Hitachiins, the Suohs, and the Huniozukas, so not only will you marry into a group like the Ootori's, but-"

Chikako sighed. "Yes, I get it now, friends in high places…" she suddenly was caught glaring at her feet.

"What's wrong, Kako-chan?" Mrs. Akiyoshi asked, her use of the nickname meaning that was only being nice to Chikako because her daughter had submitted to her parents' will.

Chikako shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm…I'm going up to my room," she said, throwing the ring to her mother. Mrs. Akiyoshi clumsily caught it as Chikako snapped, "Get that thing away from me."

Mrs. Akiyoshi stared in confusion and shock as her daughter raced up the stairs like a child. Chikako's parents, like most aristocratic parents, often forgot that Chikako, at sixteen, was still a child.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Chikako lay on her bed, staring up at glow-in-the-dark stickers that Jake had put on her ceiling. Hours past as she sulked. She ran through the list of families. It was obvious that this Kyoya had been rubbing elbows with the most powerful people just to use them for his own gain instead of actually caring about them as people. She had known it from the moment she read the first line of the letter that this marriage, like most marriages in her society of people, was strictly business. With Jake, however, she had gotten a taste of love. No. She had gotten an all you can eat buffet of love and was constantly hungry. Now she had to go back to business.<p>

Chikako suddenly sat up, determination sparkling in her eyes like the diamond on her engagement ring. She was downstairs again and she made a proclamation to her mother. "I don't like it, but I'll go along with this for the sake of the business," she said, loudly. Her mother smiled and opened her mouth to reply, but Chikako gestured that she had more to say. "I'll meet him, get to know him, but know that you've forced me to break my own heart, mother. This Kyoya better know that he has to make a damn good impression on me if he wants me to be his fiancée."

Mrs. Akiyoshi sighed. "Do you even have a choice, Kako-chan? I mean, how do you think you'll get out of it, if you don't get what you want? "

Chikako suddenly had a Cheshire smile creep across her pink lips. "Do you not know me at all, mother?" she chuckled. "If I don't like it, I'll most certainly find a way out, whether _you_ like it or not."

Her mother swayed a bit, knowing that her passionate daughter was capable of that, despite her few limitations.

Chikako blinked, a cordial smile on her face, a smile she'd practiced for years that all children of rich families had to whip out in a flash if they wanted to impress someone. One she had a feeling people like Kyoya Ootori must have had down to an art. "So," she said, calmly to her mother. "When do we leave?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello my lovelies! I can't tell you how excited I am to finally be posting this story! My other story _Leeks_ (a Fruits Basket fan-fiction) was keeping me busy for awhile, so was school, (and my editor ;]), but I've finally gotten the beautiful clear skies to write this! _Leeks_ is still continuing for a few more chapters, but this story is going to soon become my main focus and I'm so excited because I am in love with the Ouran characters - EVERY SINGLE ONE! XD *fangirls***

**So, cutting to the chase: What are your thoughts so far? I know it's only chapter one, but I'd love to hear what you're thinking about this story! What's your opinion on Chikako? Love her? Hate her? Hate her solely because you wish you could be marrying Kyoya and you think she's crazy to not want to? I've gotta know! :D**

**So feel free to click that Review button and tell me! Trust me, I love it when readers press that button ;) That review button will become your best friend/secret lover very soon, I promise! **

**Love ya! 3 3**

**~Kit Koko~  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Welcome Ladies!"

~~~~~ The Ouran Host Club is now open for business! ~~~~

Renge sighed, content with what she saw. She gave everyone a thumbs-up. "Lookin' good, boys! Keep up the good work!"

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes. "Have you had your instant coffee, yet?"

Renge turned beet red from embarrassment and stared down at her feet. "Uh…y-yes…"

"Liar!" the twins chimed, grabbing their lady manager's wrists. "Haruhi! Haruhi! Get this young lady our specialty drink!"

Haruhi looked up from talking with her clients. "Why do I gotta do it? Look, if Renge doesn't want any, then don't make her drink it! Honestly, you treat it like a form of hazing or something."

The twins pouted. "But if she doesn't get use to our specialty drink," Hikaru started.

"She'll never be able to manage this club to her full potential," Kaoru added.

They got up into Renge's face, with mischievous smiles. "Now would you?"

Renge trembled. "B-B-But…but…b-but…" she scrunched up her face. "It's. Just. So. GROSS!" she squealed.

"Isn't Kyoya-sempai the manager of the club?" Haruhi wondered, aloud.

Suddenly Kyoya was behind her with his famous black date book and pen. "Unofficially, I do care for all the club's clients, expenses, and inventory of snacks, things a club manager should do."

"And have you tried the instant coffee?" the twins asked him.

Kyoya gave them a thin smile. "Of course."

The twins turned back to Renge with evil smirks. She groaned. "ARRRGGG! FINE! I'LL DO IT! I WILL DRINK THE DARNED COFFEE!" she announced, triumphantly.

The club cheered. Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Good grief," she breathed. "This place is ridiculous."

"Haruhi?" one of the girls said, sweetly. Haruhi looked up and the girl smiled. "Are you hungry? Would you like me to get you some cake?"

Haruhi gave her a modest smile. "No thank you, besides, there wouldn't be enough for you if I ate it. Please, enjoy it. I love seeing you ladies smile."

The girls blushed, their moe senses kicking in. "Oh, well, th-thank you…" they giggled.

One girl sat back in her chair. Haruhi hadn't even noticed her until then. The girl had long dark cherry hair with brown eyes and looked a bit uncomfortable in the school uniform, but at the same time, perfectly content. Haruhi knew right away who she was and had known easily before their meeting that she was "well-bred", as Kyoya would have put it. She smiled at Haruhi and chuckled. "You certainly do have this hosting down to a tee, don't you? You've got these lovely ladies like putty in your hands. Congratulations. You've obviously been taught well."

She didn't sound very sincere. In fact, her words were a little dry and sarcastic, but her sweet overtones masked these subtleties well. Haruhi opened her mouth to respond, but Tamaki suddenly came up behind them and scooped Haruhi up in a hug. "THAT WAS PERFECT! ABSOLUTELY STUNNING! OH, DADDY IS SO PROUD OF YOU!"

Sem-! Pai-! Y-You're! Cho-k-k-ing m-me!" Haruhi rasped. Tamaki ignored her, grinning and twirling around as the girls laughed.

The cheery-haired girl casually stood up and roamed the room over to another host, easily slipping in and out without the hosts noticing, except Haruhi, but she kept quiet. When the girl didn't see anyone else of interest, she quietly slipped out of the room. A client of Kyoya's sat up straighter all of the sudden. "Oh! I forgot to tell you, Kyoya-sempai, but there's a new girl in our class who's interested in the host club!"

Another girl at the table chimed in, "Oh yes, I heard her mention that. We told her all we could and we expected her to be here!"

A smaller girl huffed. "How rude. We _told_ her when the club is open! You would think she'd at least bother to show up with all the questions she was asking, you know?"

A blond-haired girl smiled at Kyoya. "She's very well-mannered and was kind in her speech."

"She's _gorgeous_…" one girl sighed with envy.

"Yes, it's quite obvious why every guy in our class drools over her," the small girl grumbled.

Kyoya smiled at her. "It's only because she's new. Don't worry, you will always be the most beautiful girl to me."

The girl's eyes grew wide and she began blushing profusely.

Hikaru and Kaoru leaned over the back of the couch. "Hey, you ladies talking about that new girl?"

They smiled at the twins. "Yes, Lena-chan was telling Kyoya-sempai that she's in the 1st year, 2nd classroom," the small girl replied.

"Isn't that _your_ class?" Kyoya asked the twins.

They looked at each other and shrugged. Tamaki walked over, curious. He asked the twins, but they shook their heads. "We don't know her. I assume she came today and we were with Haruhi in the back of the classroom."

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Tamaki yelled. "Honestly, you two can be so dense!"

They frowned, defensive. "Oh, _we're_ dense? That's rich! Take a good look at yourself, boss!"

"W-Wha-? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Tamaki snapped back.

Honey walked over to join in with Mori beside him. "What's the new girl's name, Kana-chan?"

The girl grinned at him, sweetly. "I don't remember. I'm sorry, Honey. I do know that her name sounded familiar."

"Mitzu's How-to's!" the small girl exclaimed, as if it had suddenly come to her. "It's a lifestyle choice book series that's on the best-sellers list in America! My cousin was telling me all about it! It's genius, apparently. It's written by a famous, high-class designer, Mitzu Aki…Aski…?"

Casually, Haruhi walked by. "The new student's name is Chikako Akiyoshi. She recently moved back from staying in the UK."

The twins looked skeptically at Haruhi. "How do _you_ know that and _we_ don't?"

Haruhi shrugged. "We ran into each other in the library. She's trying catch up in her Japanese schooling, so I offered to help her."

Honey smiled. "That was nice of you."

"So, that's why you were late to club today," Kyoya noted. Haruhi suddenly worried about him charging her.

She nodded, slowly.

Kyoya blinked. "Well, I guess helping a new student, especially one as prominent as Chikako Akiyoshi, is an acceptable reason for tardiness," he paused. "But don't make it a habit."

The club closed around five o'clock and the guests were soon gone while the club members hung around to clean up. Haruhi walked over to Kyoya. "Hey sempai."

"Hm?"

"Why did you say Chikako Akiyoshi is a prominent person?" she asked him.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "The Akiyoshi Clan is a very important medical device manufacturing business throughout Japan and Western Europe, but is famous for individual achievements, such as Lady Akiyoshi's career in America and Europe. Mr. Akiyoshi was a world renowned surgeon before his father passed the business down to him," he cleared his throat. "There's a strong chance that the Akiyoshi Clan and Ootori Group business will assimilate."

Tamaki blinked. "Akiyoshi…yes, I've heard that name before."

"Probably because Mitzu's a famous fashion designer in France. Chikako was the face of her design label for a long time, even as a child," Kaoru spoke up.

"Our mother is really close with the Akityoshi's, but…" Hikaru started. They chimed in unison, "We've never actually met Chikako. We're only seen her face."

"Yeah, actually, I think I've seen that billboard before!" Honey noted. "Oh, she's beautiful!"

Kyoya pushed his glass towards his nose. "Well, she was probably airbrushed, like most models."

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't know, she looked pretty beautiful to me," she mumbled. "What did you mean there's a chance that your businesses will…assimilate?"

Kyoya sighed. "It's…too complicated for you to understand," he said, trying to be polite, but Haruhi frowned, obviously insulted.

The twins pouted. "Awww! Tell us, Kyoya! Tell us!"

Kyoya sighed. "If it happens and work out, I'll be sure to inform you."

"What do you mean you'll tell us _if_ it happens?" Tamaki shouted, flailing his arms and stretching his face substantially in disgust.

"Yeah, Kyoya, what are you hiding?" the twins chimed.

Kyoya flipped through his date book, casually. "I'm just saying, it's probably best not to cause a business commotion until it's finalized."

"I guess that's understandable," Haruhi noted. "But does Chikako know?"

Hikaru yawned. "Does she even care? I know _I_ don't."

"Of course she knows _and_ cares. Why do you think she is here?" Kyoya quipped. He paused. "I assume it would be beneficial to meet with Chikako soon."

Tamaki looked to Haruhi. "Well, it seems like you know this young lady best, right?"

"What? Hey, I only met her today," Haruhi said, defensively.

"But you two rendezvoused in the library after school," the twins insinuated, mischievously.

"Please," Haruhi answered, offhandedly and rolled her eyes. "We were just studying."

"I wonder if Chikako will fall in love with Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

The twins grinned. "That _right_, Chikako doesn't know Haruhi a girl!"

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"That would be dreadful! I could never let that happen!" Tamaki moaned, dramatically.

Suddenly a third party's voice erupted; echoing through the room and making everyone jump. It was a girl. "Honestly, how _dumb_ do you boys think I am?"

They all spun around to see a young, beautiful girl in the yellow uniform with long cherry-brown hair and brown eyes standing in the Music Room 3 doorway, arms crossed over her chest. She gradually started towards the boys. She smiled, challengingly. "Of course I could tell Haruhi is a girl. I didn't question her because I doubted it was any of my business."

"I take it you are Miss Chikako Akiyoshi?" Kyoya said in his business-sweet voice.

The young girl gave him a complicated smile. It seemed very casual and charming on the surface, yet had something malicious underneath. She took a step forward, her movements very graceful and model-like. "I am. Are you Kyoya Ootori?"

"Yes, it's very nice to-" Kyoya was cut off by Chikako.

"Marvelous, will you hold out your hand, please?"

Kyoya blinked, but did so.

Chikako reached into her bag as she spoke. "I am lending this to you until I feel like I deserve to receive it or I feel like you deserve to give it…or both," she dropped a diamond engagement ring into his palm. He stared down at it, a glint of defeat showed in his eyes, but it was soon replaced with determination.

After a moment, his sweet smile returned. "Would you like to go somewhere private to talk about this?" he asked, closing his fingers around the ring.

Chikako returned her own fake grin. "No, I'm afraid I have to leave," She smiled at Haruhi. "Oh and thank you, Haru-chan for helping me this afternoon. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow. You are a very kind person, you know."

She left and all of the boys were silent. Honey blinked. "She called you Haru-chan…"

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

Haruhi looked up at a slightly dumbfounded Kyoya. "Uh, Sempai, what did she give you?"

Kyoya's hand clenched tightly around the ring. "Nothing important."

Tamaki took a step towards his friend. "Are you sure?" he asked, warily. "Neither of you looked very happy. Did you…know Miss Chikako beforehand?"

Kyoya took a deep breath. "Yes. In a way, I did." He paused. "Excuse me."

Kyoya quickly left the room, leaving his peers confused. Tamaki turned to the twins. "How much do you know about the Akiyoshi family?"

They shrugged. "Not concerning Chikako. That was the first time we've met her face to face."

"She's pretty!" Honey exclaimed.

"So much for Kyoya-sempai's theory on airbrushing, huh?" Kaoru pointed out.

"I wonder where he ran off to…" Hikaru trailed off.

Tamaki sighed. "With Kyoya, there's no telling. Now, back to cleaning up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So guess what? I'M OUT OF SCHOOL! YEAH SUMMER! I hope you all are having a great summer. If you leave a comment, be sure to tell me whether you're excited about summer or if you're just ready for it to be over? (Because I have a few friends who are like that) Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter and be sure to leave me a review! I love you all! 3 3 3 :D**

**~Kit Koko**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Miss Akiyoshi!"

Chikako was walking across the large, ornate lawn of the Ouran Academy and had just been thinking about what a lovely job the gardeners here did. The entire school was like a palace. Before Kyoya had run up, the only thing she could think of was how she wished Jake could be there with her. She wished that he could have been born rich and could have lived in a palace. She wished that he and she could switch places. Perhaps he'd be happier.

But more than anything…she just wanted to be with him. Palace or not.

She turned to see Kyoya rushing towards her. She smiled, courteously. "I'm sorry, but I'm in a rush, Mr. Ootori. My mother needs me as a fitting model."

Kyoya slowed down and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry; did I do something to offend you?"

Chikako smiled at him, politely. "Oh, on the contrary, you're the perfect gentleman, Kyoya-sempai."

He held out his hand, revealing the engagement ring. "Then why did I get this back? I don't understand."

Chikako blinked, patiently. "I simply feel our marriage would be a waste of hearts, that's all."

"A waste of hearts? Are you referring to love?" Kyoya inquired, shrewdly.

Chikako gave him an unreadable smirk. "Precisely. I'm sure you are aware off the vast difference there is between marriage and love in aristocracy, correct?"

Kyoya blinked. "Well, I do believe the two can sometimes go hand and hand, but I understand your notion. Generally, whether love is a factor or not, marriage is-"

"Business," they said together.

Chikako smiled, sadly. "Yes, well, if you had asked a few years ago, and I had seen how handsome you are, I would have jumped at the chance!

"However, I very much doubt, with my decent experiences and… 'eye-openers', that you could give me a marriage that suits me," Chikako narrowed her eyes, a sign that her signature, brutal honesty would emerge. "To me, you seem very calculating, precise, and a bit robotic in your actions, but fluid, like you've been well-bred to act in such manner. You are quite clever and I'm sure you could stimulate me mentally without even trying. You seem…cold, however, and I don't like that at all. I fear you will never melt. You're two dimensional with your indifferent neutralities and professional charm when you want something."

Chikako took a step towards him and her eyes flashed, as if she already knew what wicked thing he'd say. "Tell me, Kyoya Ootori," she whispered. "If I were to be suddenly poor, how worthless would I be to you? And how fast would you drop me for your precious career ladder?"

Kyoya's eyes softened and, growing desperate, he attempted to quote Tamaki. "I would never desert a princess in such need," he said, bowing regally.

Chikako chuckled, hollowly. "What _beautifully_ spoken words…from a professional host."

Kyoya glanced up and she rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ootori, but why don't you find another expensive skirt to chase? This one's not worth your time," she purred, sauntering off and waving gracefully. "Good day, Kyoya Ootori."

Suddenly Kyoya shouted, "Miss Akiyoshi!"

Chikako turned around. "Yes?"

He took a few steps towards her and adjusted his glasses. "I apologize for my mistake, but would you give me a second chance?"

Chikako thought back to her parents' words about never seeing Jake again. "Kyoya is it," her mother had snapped at her the week before. "You will never love _anyone_ else."

Chikako frowned at her shoes, dolefully. She knew it was going to take awhile to get used to never loving Jake again. No. She'd always love him, but she could just never again admit it. It would be nice, though, to at least be charmed and "wooed" before she agreed to the inevitable. To at least have her husband-to-be attempt to fall in love. After all, she didn't really have a choice in the matter. Unless she disgraced the company before her twentieth birthday (or Kyoya's twenty-first) and she doubted that would happen, so the marriage was inevitable. Her opinion didn't matter.

But Kyoya didn't know that.

"Miss…Akiyoshi?"

Chikako sighed and looked up at him. "Yes. I believe in second chances." She paused and smiled, smartly. "Don't waste it, Mr. Ootori…please."

Kyoya nodded and gave her a professional smile, as if he's just closed a business deal. "So, what would you like me to do so that I do not waste it, Miss Akiyoshi?"

She smiled, but narrowed her eyes, cleverly. "It shouldn't be too hard for you, Kyoya Ootori, professional host. I simply wish to fall in love before marriage. Pardon me for being so trite, but I've had a taste of this frivolity and I'm afraid that I may never live without it," she took a step towards him. "Like I said, for someone like you who makes girls fall in love with him every day? It's a piece of cake."

Kyoya simply smiled at her, careful not to let her see him waver. "Well, I'll try my best. Now then, would you like a ride home?"

"No thank you, I'm fine on my own, I can easily call a cab. My driver's been on a holiday," she said, walking away.

"Really, Miss Akiyoshi, it's no problem," Kyoya assured her.

"Oh, but you see, it _is_ a problem, because you see," she glanced behind her and gave him a fake smile, mimicking his own professional charm. "I don't really like you."

Kyoya blinked, shocked, as she continued to walk off. "Good day, Mr. Ootori!" she called. "And don't forget. _One_ more chance. Don't waste it!"

Kyoya was silent as he watched her go.

* * *

><p>Chikako sighed, walking into her western style bedroom. She threw her bag onto her large desk beneath the windowsill and slammed her large oak door. She loved their new home in Japan. It reminded her o the palace o Versailles in France, especially the way it overlooked beautiful and meticulously kept gardens. It was supposed to be a summer home, but Chikako had refused to leave. Her parents then moved back to their more modern and professional looking home in the city while Chikako was looked after by the maids.<p>

It didn't bother her, though. She didn't mind taking cabs and occasionally helping to make meals. If it meant staying in such a beautiful manor, she didn't care. Chikako was a very cultured young woman and so she surrounded herself with colors and art. Living in the summer mansion was like living in the 18th century, with 21st century technology.

Chikako flung herself onto her king sized bed, feeling like she was falling into a fancy cloud. She smiled and hugged her pillow. She vaguely thought about how accustomed she was to her fast-lane life. She wondered, being honest with herself, how she would have been able to live her life as poor as Jake.

As if being summoned, her phone rang. She pulled it out from her pocket and saw that it was Jake. _Kyoya's it…you will never love anyone else… _She threw it across the room, the device impacting with the wall with a loud _thunk_. She shoved a pillow into her face to keep from crying and screamed instead. She tears still managed to find their way to her cheeks and she rolled over onto her stomach, screeching out all her air into the cushion. She soon was out of energy and she rolled over onto her back, facing the ceiling.

"Miss Chikako!" she heard a maid call from the hall.

She groaned. "Sorry, she's not here. Leave a message after the beep." She paused. "Beep."

"Miss Chikako, honestly, stop being a drama queen and open this door! Please?"

"No! I hate it, I hate Japan!" she shouted.

Suddenly the door clicked. The maid had picked it and pranced into the room with fresh sheets for the bed neatly folded in her arms. She grinned at Chikako. "Oh come now, Miss, it's not that bad."

She helped the girl off the bed, but Chikako didn't stand up willingly. She grumbled the whole time and the maid chuckled. "You're terrible, Miss Chikako," she laughed. "Oh! By the way, did you meet young Mr. Ootori today?"

Chikako glared at the maid. "Why yes I did," she snapped.

The maid coughed. "I take it that it didn't go very well?"

"He's _gorgeous_ and a perfect gentleman," Chikako remarked, offhandedly. "But I don't want some polite rich pretty-boy. I want…_Jake_!"

The old maid sighed. "Want me to make you some tea, dear?"

Chikako pulled away from her. "No, I'm fine, thank you," she mumbled. "I honestly just want to go to sleep. I wish I could sleep forever and escape these fake riches."

"Wasn't there someone who made you reconsider such a stereotype for rich people?"

Chikako chuckled. "There's a young girl on scholarship named Haruhi," she noted. "She's a commoner, so _naturally_ I love her."

The maid rolled her eyes. "I meant in the boys."

Chikako paused and suddenly her face lit up. "Oh yes! There was Tamaki Suoh!" she laughed. "I very much like Suoh. If I had to marry someone, I'd much rather marry him."

"Miss Chikako!" the maid scolded. "Don't say such things! You are engaged to Mr. Kyoya!"

Chikako sighed and flopped back down on her bed, burying her face back in her pillow. "And that's the problem…"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Haruhi almost dropped the tea set she was carrying. "Y-You're _what_?"

"Engaged," Kyoya repeated, pushing up his glasses. "It means betrothed or to-be married. To prepare to 'tie the knot', if you will, or-"

"Shut up! I know what 'engaged' means!" she snapped.

"Why didn't you tell us, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked while perched on Mori's shoulders.

Kyoya cleared his throat, clearly bothered by the commotion. "Because it hadn't become such a problem until now. I was only going to tell one of you at first until I got it all worked out, but seeing as how none of you are capable of keeping a secret between each other in this club, I thought it best to simply make a club announcement."

"Who is the young lady?" Tamaki asked, kindly. He stopped and gave Kyoya a shocked look. "It is a _young_ lady, right?"

The twins grinned, mischievously. "What if he's marrying your grandmother, Tamaki?"

"THAT'D BE HORRIBLE! OH KYOYA, YOU DOG, DON'T YOU DARE!" Tamaki yelled.

"Ugh, n-no it isn't your grandmother, Tamaki, you idiot," Kyoya growled.

"Is it Chikako?" Haruhi asked, abruptly.

Kyoya looked up, surprised at her intuition and gave her a small nod. "That's correct. How did you know? Did she tell you during one of your study sessions?"

Haruhi shrugged. "She mentioned that she was engaged, but when I asked who, all she'd tell me was that he was rich, handsome, and a complete…failure…" she paused. "You're not a failure, Kyoya."

Kyoya smiled. "Oh don't worry; I'm aware of how successful I am. Chikako was merely getting out her passive aggressive anger through lying about me. She'll calm down soon, I'm sure."

"Chikako seems like a very out-spoken young lady," Tamaki noted.

"She's kind of a know-it-all," Hikaru remarked.

Kaoru laughed. "Perfect for Kyoya, huh?"

"Except she's completely lady-like and well-bred, but hates to be accommodating in any sort of way," Hikaru noted. "At least, that's what our mother has told us."

"Oh, I don't know about that, she seemed awfully nice to me," Haruhi interjected.

"It's because you're a commoner," Mori noted.

Honey nodded. "Yes, Kako-chan said that she though commoners had a better way of life."

"When did she say that?" Kaoru asked.

"Today when she was sneaking around the club, jumping from host to host, I assume," Kyoya said, writing in a notebook. "I wonder how she got by me…"

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Tamaki asked. "KYOYA'S IN LOVE!"

"I'm _engaged_, Tamaki."

"Is there a difference?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya sighed. "Of course there is, Haruhi. In this case, it's basically business and Miss Chikako has know that her entire life."

"Didn't you say that she said _recent events_ made her rethink her life?" Haruhi wondered aloud. "What do you think about that?"

"Well, why don't you find out, Haruhi?" Tamaki suggested. "I'm sure you and your new best _girl_ friend will have plenty to talk about during your deep, emotional conversations after a good chick flick movie night!"

"Ah, the Make-Haruhi-More-Feminine plan is still underway, I see," Kyoya muttered.

"The what?" Haruhi deadpanned.

Tamaki was getting stars in his eyes already. "You could go shopping together and study together and cook together, have inside jokes, sleepovers, pillow fights, long talks until three in the morning!"

"Are we friends or lovers?" Haruhi grumbled.

"FRIENDS! BEST OF FRIENDS! PRACTICALLY SISTERS!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Best friends, best friends, best friends!" the twins chanted, fist pumping.

"Honestly, though, Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi said, ignoring the idiots behind her. "I think that all Chikako really wants is to be in love."

"I understand that," Kyoya said while the twins and Tamaki pranced around the room. "It's why I thought it best to consult the _Host Club_."

Honey giggled. "Maybe you should consult the _King_, Kyo-chan!"

Kyoya sighed. "Yes, I feared that it'd come to that."

Suddenly the twins snapped out of their chanting. "Why don't you just _talk_ to her?" they suggested.

Tamaki grinned. "Ah yes, the sweet nothings in her ear..."

"No, I'm pretty sure they meant just talking, Sempai," Haruhi remarked, dryly.

"Oh, but that's so boring!" Tamaki protested.

Kyoya sighed. "I doubt she'd want to talk to me any further, but I do think I'll give it a go," he paused and looked over at Haruhi. "But Tamaki was right, Haruhi. I think she'd much rather talk to _you_."

Haruhi gawked. "W-What? B-But I'm just her tutor! Nothing more!"

"Oh, come on, Haruhi!" the twins whined. "Be a pal!"

"No."

"Do it for papa?" Tamaki groveled.

Haruhi wrinkled her nose. "Hell no!"

"I'll cut your debt down to five million yen," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up his nose again, the glint o the sunlight bouncing off the lenses.

Haruhi froze, thinking it over. Finally, she cracked and sighed. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Chikako flipped back her hair and focused on the work at hand. She'd gone over all the grades she'd missed while in the UK in under a month. Haruhi was impressed. <em>Wow, she <em>is_ smart,_ she thought while watching Chikako ace another practice exam.

"So, why are you so adamant to learn all this so quickly?" Haruhi asked.

Chikako peered up from her paper. "Because I passed the entrance exam, but I did not ace it. There are certain standards I have to maintain in my family and, while I'm well educated in western education and culture, I've fallen behind in my traditional Japanese schooling," she paused. "Thank you, by the way, for helping me."

"Oh, uh, you're welcome, but it's really no big deal," Haruhi assured her.

Chikako chuckled. "But it is a big deal. I'd probably flunk out without you so…thanks."

Haruhi shrugged. "You could have asked Kyoya for help, you know. He's a pretty good student."

"He's an _excellent_ student," Chikako agreed. "But…I'd much rather have someone in my class help me than an upper classman who hasn't reviewed the material in awhile."

Suddenly a young girl walked over to their table. "Um, excuse me, but are you two talking about Kyoya Ootori-sempai?" she asked, timidly.

"Um, yeah," Haruhi mumbled.

"Oh my gosh! Have you been to the club yet? He's a complete gentleman and so organized and cool and professional and-!" the girl gushed.

Chikako sighed, interrupting her. "And cold and calculated and manipulative and oh-so-proper-I-wanna-puke," she stated, viciously, flipping a page of her book vindictively.

The girl was frozen, the moment turned awkward, a plastic smile on her face. It was obvious that she would not find a friend in Chikako. She coughed. "W-Well, I doubt that," she turned to Haruhi. "I'll, uh, see you later?"

Haruhi gave her a nervous smile. "Y-Yeah, heh heh."

The girl scampered of, leaving Haruhi sitting awkwardly with the steaming Chikako. "Y-You know, Kyoya-sempai really isn't that bad of a person. You should get to know him before you pass such judgment."

Chikako's anger subsided and she looked up curiously. Finally, she put down her book and nodded, sitting back. "Oh, all right, Haruhi, you win, I guess…I could maybe sort of _try_ to give him a second of my precious time."

Haruhi nodded, encouragingly. "You know, you and him are more alike than you think."

A sneaky, charming, and yet somewhat manipulative smile crept across Chikako's face as she rested her chin on her knuckles, peering straight at Haruhi, carefully. "Really?" she purred. "Is that so?"

Haruhi shrugged. "W-Well yeah."

"How?" Chikako's voice had gotten sugary sweet.

"Just your personalities. I don't know you that well yet, but I just think you two would work."

Chikako chuckled. "Really?" she asked, although she sounded very finite in her opinion.

"Uh, yes?"

"Well I completely disagree, but I appreciate your input," Chikako giggled. "Changing the subject, have I told you about my little challenge to Ootori?" she grinned, leaning in across the table, and lowered her voice. "I bet our engagement that if he could make me fall in love with him before our supposed wedding day is to be approved, I'd accept his proposal and be the perfect wife. If he could not, I would reject it completely and never acknowledge the Ootori Group. What does he have to lose, you ask?" she leaned in a little further. "His whole life aspiration."

Finally, she fell back against her chair. "So…thoughts?"

Haruhi blinked. "Huh?"

"What do you think about all this?" Chikako asked, earnestly. Was she honestly looking for Haruhi's approval?

"I actually think it's a good challenge," Haruhi answered.

Chikako grinned. "Exactly-!"

"_But_," Haruhi interjected. "You can't set him up for failure, because Kyoya's a good guy, but in his own way."

Chikako harrumphed. "I am _not_ setting him up for failure. _He's_ failing on his _own_!"

"Only because his only judge is biased against him," Haruhi pointed out.

Chikako was quiet for awhile. Finally, she pursed his lips. "I didn't like him when I first heard him because he wasn't…who I wanted, but then I realized that he was very…_professional_," Chikako said like it was a bad word, scrunching up her face. She paused and her expression grew sad. "I just… it scared me because he seemed so… selective and insincere about his compliments and who he bothers to talk to. He never seems to want to be kind… only…productive. Economic," she chuckled after a pause. "He's _very_ handsome. He's incredibly smart or at least a hard worker by the looks of it and he honestly wants to make people happy. I just wish he wanted to make _all_ people happy and not just the important and rich people, you know?"

Haruhi blinked. "Kyoya-sempai's a very particular person and may seem cold, but …" she trailed off. Chikako was looking at her earnestly. She nodded for her to go on. Haruhi smiled. "He's a pretty good guy when you get down to it. He's a great people person and is very dedicated. Just… take my word for it. You aren't engaged to a loser."

There was a long, awkward silence. Suddenly Chikako cracked a smile and stood up. It wasn't a charming or manipulative smile. It was a simple and reluctant little smirk in the corner of her mouth. "You know, I have a feeling we're going to be great friends! Don't you think so?" she asked, gently.

Haruhi smiled back. "Yeah! It'll be nice to have a girl friend in Ouran who knows my secret."

Chikako nodded as the Ouran clock tower rang out five times. "Wow, we've been here for awhile," she noted as the two collected their study things. They packed up their bags and started to leave the library. A few people tossed the two odd glances, including several jealous Haruhi fans. Chikako chuckled and whispered to Haruhi, "You know, if we keep meeting like this, people may assume we're dating."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I don't really care what people think. If it isn't true, then I don't give it much thought. I mean, why is that if two people of the opposite sex, or in our case that appear to be of the opposite sex, are hanging out, there has to be something going on? Why can't people just assume that they're simply good friends? Why complicate it?"

Chikako shrugged. "It's how the world goes 'round, Haruhi. Rumors are ways for those who are bored to actually get the chance to vicariously live a life through someone else. Besides, it's simply the human condition to be informed. I'm sure there are plenty out there who would go mad if they didn't know exactly what was going on around them."

"You mean the nosy people?" Haruhi asked, bluntly.

Chikako stifled a giggle. "Yes, I suppose so," but then she broke out into laughter. Haruhi reluctantly joined in and the two were soon laughing harder than necessary. They each would have stopped if the other wasn't there, but laughter is always best when shared with someone else.

They were soon outside, heading out to the parking lot when Chikako, calming down, took Haruhi's hand. "Don't walk! Let me give you a ride. Please?"

Haruhi hesitated, but when she saw Chikako smiling, she gave in. It wasn't a forced smirk or strategic grin. It was an honest laugh and a real smile.

In the limousine, Haruhi was sitting awkwardly. Chikako noticed this and sighed. "Sorry…I forced you to come, didn't I?"

Haruhi tried to relax and shook her. "No, I'm just…" she chuckled. "Not used to all this, ironically enough. I mean, I've gone to this school for a year now, but…still…"

Chikako smiled, gently. "Believe it or not, I … I understand." She paused for a long time. "Actually, I haven't been very honest with you."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi wondered, aloud.

Chikako glanced out the tinted windows. "The reason I'm so biased to hate Kyoya is because I was in love in the UK. We were going to be married when I finished school, but…" she sighed, sadly at the floor of the car. "Obviously, that is no longer a possibility."

Haruhi was silent.

Chikako took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "Well…whatever. It doesn't matter anymore, but the point is, I'm not going down without a fight."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents think they can boss me around just because they hold the scissors to my credit cards and the match to my wealth, and maybe I am just a spoiled brat, but this is my last chance. This is a chance to prove to my parents that I'm not going to be their puppet any longer. I am not the destined surgeon my father wanted or the natural fashionista my mother longed for. I'm not quite sure what I am or what I will be, but if it doesn't feel right…then I will fight with all my heart."

Haruhi nodded, slowly. "Which is what makes you so strong, but sometimes… I don't know, sometimes you shouldn't fight so hard. What will happen if you win? Would it be so bad if you lost?"

Chikako nodded, trying not to look at Haruhi.

Haruhi blinked. "Not to be rude, but I really don't understand what you'd lose if you just married Kyoya-sempai."

Chikako suddenly turned her head to look at Haruhi with surprise and disgusted splattered across her face. "I would lose _everything_. My dignity, my freedom," she laughed, hollowly. "My _name_! Chikako Ootori? That's…so…not me," she turned her body to face Haruhi. "Listen, I need your honest opinion. Do you think Kyoya can do this challenge?"

"What's the challenge?"

"To make me fall in love with him."

Haruhi shrugged. "I think that's really up to you, but… I'm sure Kyoya will do anything within his power to make you happy."

Chikako smiled. "So…he's got power?"

"Well, his family does, yeah, why?"

"Because he's going to need a lot of it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello my lovelies! Sorry for the lack of author's note on the last chapter. It's 3:30 in the morning. I'm on the breaking point between psychotic giggling outbreaks and out right fainting dramatically across the floor of my bedroom so when my sister finds me in the morning, she'll at first wonder if I'm dead and poke me with a stick. You see? Utter nonsense. This is what happens when I stay up so late and attempt to contact other human beings in any way, shape or form. Anyways. Hope you all liked this chapter! So, tell me your impressions of Chikako! Love her? Hate her? Don't really care, you just want to see Kyoya topless? I know how you feel, my friend. LOL! Well, leave me a lovely review and tell me your thoughts so far! Until next time mes amies! **

**~Kit Koko  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Welcome, ladies!"

~The Ouran Host Club is Now Open for Business~

"Miss Akiyoshi, what a pleasant surprise!" Kyoya said, sweetly.

Chikako attempted a smile. "Pleasure to see you too, Kyoya."

"Would you like to be seated with Haruhi again?" he asked, casually.

It had been a month since she'd had her limo conversation with Haruhi. She'd spent every afternoon since then bettering their friendship through study sessions and walks around Ouran Academy during their breaks. As she'd suspected, people were starting to think the two were dating. Chikako had decided to take Haruhi's advice, though, and not give a damn.

However, she was also taking Haruhi's advice to be fair to Kyoya.

She gave him an amiable smile. "No, actually, I'd like to sit with…_you_, today."

Kyoa looked surprise, but replied with a charming grin, "Very well," he answered, jotting something down.

Chikako took a quick breath. "Oh, and while it might not be proper business etiquette, I was wondering if you could give me an extended time with just you, perhaps even after club? After all," she lowered her voice for only him to hear. "It would be nice to get to know my fiancé, don't you think?"

Kyoya nodded. "Yes, I suppose that would be a good idea, Miss Akiyoshi."

She chuckled. "And for pete's sake," she laughed. "Just call me Chikako."

He smiled. "Come with me, _Chikako_."

Over by the window, the twins and Haruhi were spying on the couple. Haruhi had been more or less tricked into spying, but she hadn't walked away yet out of pure curiosity, something that rarely got to her on account of a pure lack of interest.

"It appears that you've lost a client," Kaoru remarked.

Haruhi shrugged. "It's Chikako and I'm only losing her to Kyoya. That's the plan, right?"

The twin gave her a Cheshire cat grin. "Right! So…what exactly did you say to her to make her pull a complete 180 from hating him?"

"Nothing really. I think most of it she just needed to say out loud to someone who would listen," Haruhi remarked, thoughtfully.

The twins hugged her, nuzzling her like a baby. "Awww! You're so caring and adorable, Haruhi! So loyal and honest. So modestly beautiful! So-!"

"Would you shut up and get off me?" Haruhi grumbled. "You're wrinkling my tie."

They came out of the hug and chuckled. "It appeared that the lovely Chikako has taught our precious Haruhi the importance of fashion."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Hardly," she muttered, but she didn't do much to convince them as she adjusted her outfit, smoothing out the tie and jacket.

"You know," Hikaru started.

"Rumors have been floating around the school," Kaoru added.

"That you and Chikako," Hikaru continued, laughter bubbling up.

"Are secret _lovers_!" Kaoru blurted out, rolling over laughing.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Oh please, why would this interest me?"

"You could lose clients," they pointed out. "If they think you have a girlfriend."

Haruhi sighed. "Well, what do you want me to do about the rumors?"

The twins paused. "Good question," Hikaru noted. "We just thought you should know."

"You're the smart one," Kaoru noted. "We thought _you_ would figure it out."

Haruhi shrugged. "I really don't think I can do anything except deny the rumors," she lowered her voice. "And wait for one of those two to announce their engagement."

Suddenly, Tamaki paraded over. He noticed the three spies' crouched positions and mimicked them. "What are we doing?" he whispered, peering behind the couch.

"Spying," the twins exclaimed in hushed tones.

"Oh how exciting!" Tamaki gushed.

Haruhi stared at them, incredulously. "Why can't we just leave those two alone? Besides, he's got others with him at his table, so it isn't like they're on a private little date or anything."

The twins looked over at her, concealing themselves fully behind the back of the couch. "It's progress though," they noted.

Tamaki nodded. "It's completely out of the blue to me," he remarked, looking over at Haruhi. "So…what did you say?"

She sighed, sitting against the window beside them. "Nothing, really, I'm just as lost as you guys. Like I said, maybe some of what I did say is just starting to sink in. She's kind of got a thick head, you know?" she grumbled.

"But, what did you say?" Kaoru inquired.

"Just that she should give Kyoya a fair chance."

Hikaru sniffed in agreement. "She _has_ been kind of a bitch to him for no reason."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru scolded.

He chuckled at his brother's appalled look. "What? It's true!"

"Regardless," Tamaki interjected. "I think we need to help those two along!"

"I doubt that's the solution, sempai," Haruhi grumbled. "I think we should just let the chips fall where they may-"

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Tamaki announced, flamboyantly, waving around his arms. "We _must_ help the love birds realize that they are in love!" He snapped his fingers. "And I know exactly how to do it too!"

The twins grinned. "Tell us! Tell us, milord! Tell us!" they chanted.

Tamaki grinned, unabashed about his decision. "The ball! We'll invite Miss Akiyoshi to the ball and make sure she dances with Kyoya for a _long_ time! We'll put on mood lighting and have the most romantic song played at a leisurely slow pace. We won't let _anyone _interrupt them and-!"

"Sempai, hold up," Haruhi cut him off, quickly, holding her hand in front of his face. "It'll be a small victory to even get her to come, let alone dance with Kyoya-sempai in that romantic setting…"

The King batted his eyelashes at her. "So you _do_ think it's romantic!"

The twins sat back on their hands in unison. "You know, maybe Haruhi is right."

Tamaki gasped, theatrically.

They shrugged. "Sorry, boss," Kaoru said.

"The only way to convince Miss Akiyoshi," Hikaru continued.

"Is to _trick_ her!" they both said at once.

Haruhi's face fell into utter confusion. "What?"

* * *

><p>"A girls' night! That's what you'll tell her!" Honey exclaimed. "Just tell her to dress real nice and meet you at the school because club's going late…or something."<p>

It was after club hours and everyone had just finished cleaning up. Haruhi had to meet up with Chikako for a study date and once the King found out, he had the whole Host Club follow her on her way to the library to convince her to trick Chikako into going to the ball.

"No, you're right, Honey-sempai, that's a wonderful idea!" Tamaki exclaimed. "And perhaps Haruhi could wear something girly and amazing as well!"

"You forget," Kyoya stepped in, somehow finding himself mixed up in this conniving conversation. "Haruhi has to attend this ball as a boy. She is a _host_, after all."

"Well, rats, guys, guess that plan's out of the picture, huh?" Haruhi laughed, nervously.

"No! I've got it!" Hikaru exclaimed. "You'll tell her that acting like a boy all the time has driven you to think and feel like a male! Tell her that your friendship has grown strong, meaningful, and deep, but you can't deny your feelings for her! It'll be a beautiful love triangle that Chikako won't be able to resist! And you'll tell her that you will be eating a fancy dinner for two and it will be at the school because the Host Club will be setting up the dinner and dancing! Tell her to be ready to dance! All this will get her so excited, she won't know how to react!"

"Oh and throw in a movie! Girls love movies!" Kaoru added.

"Good thinking you two!" Tamaki joined in. "We shall plan the beautiful and forbidden girl-love-date with dinner for two, dancing, and a movie!"

"Of course it will be a rouse, but we'll find a way around it later," Kaoru noted.

"No way," Haruhi snapped, waving her hands. "Nuh-uh, not gonna do it. The movie thing, sure, but we're _just_ friends. I'm _not _doing a date. It's too dumb of an idea."

Kyoya sighed. "Honestly, I'll just send her an invite and see what happens," he said, jotting down a few notes for himself.

The group groaned, standing up, and began to pack their things, grumbling about how this had been a big waste of time. Kyoya shut his date book and walked over to his school bag. Tamaki grinned at his friend as the rest of the club members got back to packing up. "So, Kyoya, how are you going to ask fair lady to the ball? A thousand roses in her classroom at the time you two met? Or how about a sweeping proclamation in the lunch room? Or-!"

"Tamaki," Kyoya interrupted, clasping his bag buckle and heaving the strap onto his shoulder. He sighed, hesitating and seeming a bit embarrassed. "I can't believe I'm asking you this, but… are those really _good_ ways to ask someone like Chikako to the Host Club Ball?"

Tamaki froze and his colorful expression turned into shock. "You want…_my_ advice?"

Kyoya started walking and Tamaki fell into step beside him. "To an extent, yes. You see, today while talking to Miss A- I mean, Chikako, she seemed to be perfectly pleasant, but was obviously putting on an act. She's not as good of an actress as she thinks. Anyways, I _did_ mention the ball, but I didn't ask her in particular…Anyways, you are the king of the Host Club, so…how would _you_ handle a situation like this? Oh and please keep it realistic."

Tamaki paused in thought for awhile and his voice grew soft, showing his friendly innocence. "Just show her you care about making it work. If you must, be subtle, with a rose and just casually invite her to the ball, offering her as many dances as she'd like," he hesitated. "Perhaps…perhaps you should give her a kiss at the end of the ball too."

Kyoya pondered the advice. "You know, I'll consider it. Thank you, Tamaki. I have to go home, now. My father is expecting me back by five."

"Bye Kyoya," Tamaki muttered, half-heartedly, packing up his own bag.

Haruhi wandered over after finally escaping the twins. "Wow, did Kyoya-sempai just ask _you_ for advice?"

Tamaki looked up, thoughtfully. "Yes, he did."

Haruhi sighed. "He must be pretty desperate."

"Hm…" Tamaki suddenly realized the insult. "Hey!"

Haruhi ignored him. "I wonder what Chikako must have said today."

"Not much," Mori chimed in, overhearing the conversation. "We saw them earlier, right Mitsukuni?"

Honey looked up from his cake and swallowed. "Yeah, Kako-chan wasn't really talking at all; the other girls were more social. Kako-chan was just smiling and going along with them, like when the dean comes in and tries to blend in while observing a classroom?"

"Yeah, sort of like that," Mori agreed.

Haruhi sighed, disappointed. "Well, I guess it's better than nothing. We'll see if she keeps requesting him. Otherwise, we'll be right back where we started."

"Unless she has the host-hopping disease," the twins pointed out in unison, walking over to the group.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going home. I've got a lot of laundry to do. I'll see you all tomorrow, I guess."

"Hey Haruhi, before you go," Kaoru said, quickly. "Could you at least think about our plan?"

"I am not taking Chikako on a date."

"No, no, no, just being her friend," he said, softly. "It looks like she needs one. When Kyoya left earlier today to go restock the snacks for Honey, I saw his table and those girls were not friendly with Miss Akiyoshi."

Hikaru joined the conversation in agreement. "Yeah, they seem jealous of her."

Haruhi nodded, thinking to herself, _I don't blame them. She _is_ pretty intimidating. _"Well, of course I'll be nicer to her, but that doesn't mean that we'll become best friends over night. Chikako doesn't seem that flighty, you know?"

"No, flighty's not the word…" Hikaru noted.

"Trusting," Kaoru pointing out. "She's not good at trusting. She's always on her guard, you know?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Maybe she has good reason…" She sighed, done with the conversation and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Can I leave now?"

* * *

><p>Chikako hated visited her parents' home. It was supposed to be hers, technically, but she still hated how modern and black-and-white it looked, contrary to her beautiful and colorful summer home that took half and hour to get to. She paced the lonely halls coated in pasty white, running her finger gingerly along the walls. To anyone else, the home might have looked like it was straight out of a modern architecture magazine. To Chikako, it was just a fancy prison.<p>

She sighed as she finally got to her father's office. Hesitantly, she rapped on the western cherry oak door four times and there was a long pause. "Come in," a stern voice called.

Narrowing her eyes into her old defensive mode, one she had once forgotten with Jake, she gulped and turned the knob. Her father was ever-so-slightly leaning over the edge of his desk in a proper attempt to keep his back straight as he read and signed paper after paper. He didn't glance up at his daughter for a long while, as if she wasn't even there. He always did this, proving his massive importance.

Annoyed, Chikako slammed the door behind her, making him jump. She plastered on an innocent smile and walked over to the edge of his desk. "Good evening, father."

He lowered his glasses down to the tip of his nose to give her a stern look, then he readjusted them and got back to work, noting, disapprovingly, "I never should have let you live on your own in the United Kingdom, the way you only came home from that damned school once a week and then unwittingly dropped out…you have disappointed me too many times to count in the UK alone." There was a long pause as Chikako stood in shock. Finally Mr. Akiyoshi looked up. "Please sit down."

Gulping back the few bits of confidence she had had before, she sat down in the armchair in front of her father's desk. She sat up tall, though, trying to mimic her father's pompous efforts. Again, her aching body yearned for Jake. That's all it ever wanted. She hadn't realized how much she wanted him by her side all the time before they had moved. She had never realized how easily her heart broke whenever the thought that she would never get to see him again, let alone _marry_ him, crossed her mind. She looked down at her lap, sadly.

Her father finished signing the last document and finally leaned forward to fully engage in a conversation with his daughter. Or rather a _speech_ to his daughter without any rude interruptions on her part. "I want this to be a new start for you. You used to be so…well-behaved and well-bred…and yet within one year, one…_commoner_," he remarked with disgust, "Ruined fifteen years of good breeding and schooling and culture. You had such _potential_! And I am severely disappointed in the way you have thoroughly denied Young Kyoya without even a chance."

Chikako opened her mouth in disbelief. How did _he_ know that?"

He sighed. "Your maid at the summer home is not as tight lipped as you would like to believe."

Chikako sighed. Was there no one she could trust anymore?

Mr. Akiyoshi shook his head and his voice grew gentler. "Honestly, Chi-chan, you and I used to be so close and I know it is like I don't know you at all!" Chikako was silent, staring past him at the wall behind his desk. "Chikako! Listen to me when I am speaking! Be rude, if you _must_, but…at least be _honest!_"

Chikako sucked in a sharp breath and looked into her father's eyes. "Do you know why we aren't close anymore, _father_? Last I saw you, you dropped me off in an English all-girls boarding school where no one ever talked to me because I was Japanese and you only loved me because you were obligated to, but you liked me because I was obligated to do whatever you said whenever you said it, no questions asked, with, of course, a _smile_ on my pretty little face. You took away the only thing that had ever made me happy and forced me to move, and—oh yes! The most important! Last time I saw you, father, you were trying to force me to marry a guy for someone else's benefit beside my own!" She laughed, dryly. "So, excuse me if I am anything but thrilled to have my life lived for me! I changed in England because it was the first time that _I_ got to make the decisions and _I_ got to make my own mistakes!"

Her father took a few long, deep breaths and the room was deathly still. Chikako wanted to bite her tongue and take back her words. She was fine with talking back to her mother, but she had always been scared of her father. Once before, her fear had only originated from the fact that he could cut her off of money or not let her go to a party. Now it was the amount of power she soon realized he possessed.

"Chikako," he addressed her, formally, his warm "-chan" suffix gone. "Everyone has their _wild_ moments in life, but everyone must grow up at one point in time or another. This is your time, dear." He narrowed his eyes. "_Grow up._"

She was frozen in her chair as his cold words chained her down.

He continued, standing up, like the conversation was finished, his decision was final, and her resistance was futilely idiotic. "You _will_ accept Kyoya's proposal and you _will_ do whatever it takes to win each other's favor. You _will_ _not_ date or fall for anyone else and you are never permitted to contact this Jake Lawrence ever again. You will be the girl you were before this whole fiasco and I don't care if you have to fake a smile to do so. You will appear as happy and content as can be and you will _not_ cause any trouble with the Akiyoshi Clan _or_ the Ootori Family. Am I understood, Chikako?"

Chikako, holding back her tears, looked away from him and nodded. "Y-Yes sir."

"Good. You are dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PHEW! Oh my god, I was in such a writer's block, like you guys have noooo idea! Junior Year of high school, for those who aren't aware, sucks. Like it REALLY sucks. I hate it was a burning passion, you know? There's so much damn work and drama and be warned, kids, the minute you turn 16, your parents start looking at you like you're about to undergo a metamorphosis on the full moon or something. Ugh. **

**Anyways! As always, thoughts? Opinions? Comments? What did you love, what did you hate, what should I have done instead, etc. Oh! And most IMPORTANTLY: What do you want to see in the next chapter? Click the lovely review button like there's no tomorrow and I'll see you lovelies soon! :D 3**

**~Kit Koko**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi looked up from her dishes to see Chikako smiling at her, dressed in Ouran's classic yellow uniform and her hair gorgeously resting against collar bone. She was standing up straight and tall, a smile on her face, but something glinted in her eye that her friend couldn't decipher. It reminded Haruhi of Tamaki whenever something was bothering him. He would try to hide it, but there was always this softness that put a dent in his normal flamboyant personality that gave him away. It was similar with Chikako, who was usual so outspoken and colorful. Standing there now, she looked patient and trained, almost like a dog.

Haruhi blinked. "Uh, good morning, how are you?"

She hesitated, but answered, pleasantly, "Fine, thank you…and you?"

"Uh, I'm fine, I guess…"

Chikako chuckled. "You guess?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Never mind. Was there something you wanted?"

"Well, yes, actually, I wanted to let you know something…"

"Miss Akiyoshi."

The two turned to see Kyoya standing with his notebook and a charming smile. He took Chikako's hand and kissed it, cordially. She smiled, softly and glanced over at Haruhi. "On second thought, I'll talk to you later, Haru-chan."

Confused, Haruhi answered, "Uh, sure, see you around."

Chikako bit her tongue to keep herself from asking her friend to stay. She watched Haruhi walk away and turned to Kyoya, her father's words echoing throughout her mind. As a form of small rebellion, although they had agreed on first names, she switched back to a more formal approach as he had used with her. She hoped it would be a hint to him to call her _Chikako_, but he was oblivious to her last night emphasis. "So, _Mr. Ootori_, was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Ask of you, actually," he said with a calm smile.

Chikako looked around her classroom to see the girls green with envy, some staring at the hand Kyoya had kissed, others glaring the two's closeness. Chikako looked back up at her secret fiancé and smiled. He was no Jake Lawrence, but he sure was good looking and charming. Could she learn to love him? She nodded. "Go right ahead."

"Would you come with me somewhere more private?" he asked, softly, leaning toward her so no one else would hear.

Chikako looked back at the hoard of jealous girls, the quantity multiplying, and chuckled. When she turned back towards him, she surprised everyone, including Kyoya, by taking his hand. "Of course, Mr. Ootori, whatever you say. Where would you like to go?"

She could feel the daggers the girls were shooting at her, but she ignored them, following Kyoya out of the hallway. She chucked at him when he had led her into a deserted, back hallway, her fingers still intertwined with his. "How surprisingly romantic, Mr. Ootori."

"The good kind of surprising, I hope," he replied with a smooth grin.

She simply giggled, softly, as a response.

"Miss Akiyoshi, I would have asked you during club hours, but I doubt you would have appreciated that," he paused and took a rose from behind his back.

Chikako gasped. "Oh! H-How _very_ romantic!" she whispered, gently sniffing the petals. People would always do that on television shows and in movies, but she never could detect a certain alluring scent. She smiled and looked up at her fiancé.

"Would you do me the honor of attending the Ouran Host Club Biannual Ball?" Kyoya asked, gracefully.

Chikako blinked and looked down at the rose again, gently stroking the red petals and remembering when Jake had once gotten her a fake rose. He had told her that their love would die when the rose died. She had chuckled in response, "But that's cheating, Jake! This is plastic, it'll never die."

Then, he had kissed her and Chikako could still feel it on her lips and hear his sweet voice in her ear, "Then _we_ will never die." It had been romantic, but oh-so-cheesy and yet everything she could have wished for. It was the kind of line that no one, but Jake, would have been able to pull off and that was only because Chikako loved him and missed the way he called her, "Chi-Chi."

Now, standing in from of Kyoya, with a real rose, gorgeously bred and primped, she wondered how long its beauty would last before it began to wilt, as every living, breathing, beautiful thing in the world would. And what would she do with it then? After all, even the most passionate gardener knows that some plants aren't worth reviving.

She bit her lower lip and smiled up at Kyoya, trying to pull herself out of her flowery past. "Of course I would, Mr. Ootori." She paused and giggled. "But only if I am guaranteed more dances with you than any other girl."

He smiled. "Well, of course. If I were not in the host club, I would dance the night away with you. However-"

Chikako shook her head, politely. "Don't concern yourself. I'm aware of your responsibilities. I'm quite excited, actually, I haven't been to a decent ball in years. I do hope you will put on a good show."

"The Host Club _never_ disappoints."

"Will Haruhi be there?"

"She _is_ a host," Kyoya pointed out.

Chikako smiled. "Then I'll have great fun stealing her away all night when you and I are not dancing. Or any other member, for that matter. I'm sure that will get a rise out of those snobby girls in my class."

"Just be sure not to monopolize the club members too much, Miss Akiyoshi," Kyoya teased.

Chikako smiled, casually glancing around. She pressed her lips together in a firm line and paused in thought. "Do you still have my engagement ring?"

He nodded and reached into his pocket to pull out the gorgeous princess-cut diamond on a silver band. Chikako was still struck with its beauty. She swallowed and held out her hand. "May I see it, please?" she asked, quietly.

"Will you keep it this time?"

Chikako sighed. "Not yet."

He handed it over anyways, but let his hand linger on her palm before dropping the jewelry. She looked up at him before turning the jewel in her hand. Curiously, she placed it on her left ring finger and held it up in front of her face. The diamond glistened in the light and she took a slow, composed breath. "Did you pick this out yourself, Kyoya?"

He paused, probably caught off guard by her informality, but nodded either way. "Yes, I did. Why do you ask?"

She shook her head. "No reason in particular, just…" She sighed, "It's beautiful."

"It looks stunning on _your_ hand, Miss Akiyoshi."

She grinned. "Well, you're right on that point, aren't you?" she joked. They both chuckled and Chikako blocked out the sound of her own giggle to hear Kyoya's. It was unexpectedly warm. It wasn't like Jake's robust bursts of energy that seemed to smack people in the face with joy every time he laughed, but…Kyoya was endearing. Chikako was almost disgusted with herself for considering that and was confused with how deeply she was thinking about something as simple as a chuckle. She shook her head, silently scolding herself, and gently slipped the ring off. She handed it back to Kyoya and smiled. "So, is there a dress code for this sort of thing?"

"You mean the ball?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to wear your uniform, if that's what you mean," Kyoya replied, slightly confused. "But you will have to be respectable."

Visions of dancing the night away in a vibrant red dress flashed through Chikako's mind and she chuckled. "When am I not respectable, Mr. Ootori?"

He simply smiled, coolly as a reply.

Chikako tossed her hair and began to walk back to the classroom with him, saying, "Don't worry, Kyoya, I will be perfectly proper and courteous…and I expect you to be the same."

"Of course, Miss Akiyoshi."

She pressed her lips together in thought. "And if you want to be considered proper by my standards, you must stop calling me Miss Akiyoshi. I am Chikako."

He glanced at her and nodded. The rest of the walk was in silence. They paused in front of the classroom, where if someone was looking through the open door, which everyone was, they'd easily see the two rendezvousing. "Will I see you at club today…Chikako?" Kyoya asked, kindly.

She smiled and reached up to peck him on the cheek. He froze in complete surprise and she could feel the girls in the class from behind her trying to strangle her with their stares. She leaned back and gave him a wink. "Where else would I rather be?"

As she walked back into the room, Kyoya stood there for a moment, glanced at the other girls who were doing a double take between him and Chikako, and then he walked back to his own classroom in time for the bell to chime, signaling that school was over. In the classroom, a group of girls, undoubtedly Kyoya's fan club rushed up to her red in the face with annoyance and anger.

Chikako cracked open the book on her desk, pretending to be reading, nonchalantly, as they stomped up to her. "Who do you think you are?" they shouted.

Chikako turned a page, not caring for the words on the paper. "What do you mean?"

"You act like Kyoya's _yours_ just because you've gotten to talk to him in private!" one girl accused.

"Yeah, you've only been here for two months, Miss Akiyoshi! You have no right!" another shouted.

Chikako chuckled, sitting up straighter, and smiled at the girls, gracefully. "Ladies, don't worry, I'm not going to steal your precious fantasy. Go on dreaming about things that will never happen, I don't mind." She raised the book again, her eyes flitting down to the words as a quick solace.

One of the girls snatched the text away from her, the group glaring at her. "Don't patronize us!" she snapped.

Another nodded. "Just because your family is higher in status than ours does _not_ give you the right to turn up your nose at us!"

Chikako stood up, trying to look taller, and narrowed her eyes, a venomous smile still on her face. "And why is that? I think it does. How will you ever climb higher in this world if you are always looking down, conversationally at the ground?"

The girls looked stunned and speechless. While they stared, Haruhi walked over to Chikako, sensing the situation getting tense. "Uh, Chikako? Are you ready for our study session in the library?"

Chikako grinned at her friend. "Of course, Haru-chan." She turned to the girls, more jovial than before. "I'll speak with you further if you need me tomorrow, okay?"

One girl caught Chikako by the arm before she could escape. "If you think it's useless to talk to those lower than you, why do you always hang out with Mr. Fujioka?"

Chikako giggled and wrapped up Haruhi in a hug. "Because he's so adorably handsome, don't you think?"

The girls turned bright red as Chikako kissed Haruhi on the cheek too and swept her out of the room. Once they were alone in the hallway, Chikako let go of her friend and Haruhi sighed, rubbing her jaw. "You know, that probably wasn't the best decision for your reputation upkeep."

Chikako laughed as they walked toward the library. "True, but it was quite funny to watch the look on their faces when I kissed you, huh?"

Haruhi frowned and continued to wipe her cheek. Chikako saw this and laughed again. As they walked into the library, Haruhi asked, "So, what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Chikako and Haruhi found their regular study area and Chikako began to answer her question as they settled down. "Well…actually…"

Haruhi paused and looked at Chikako, curiously.

Chikako sighed and looked away from her friend, spiritlessly. "I'm thinking of calling off my deal with Kyoya."

* * *

><p>By the time club started, everyone had heard about Chikako's kisses between Kyoya and Haruhi. Chikako was the talk of all the clients, even Tamaki's, who was desperately trying to distract them to help Kyoya and Haruhi save face, to no avail. Haruhi and Kyoya both were able to convince their customers that it was nothing, but it didn't stop the girls from gossiping further about Chikako in general. While they were chattering amongst themselves, the hosts convened in the back room for a quick meeting.<p>

Tamaki sighed, dramatically. "Haruhi, why in the world would you kiss Kyoya's beloved fiancée?"

"What? I-I-I didn't kiss her! She just kissed my cheek and-!" Haruhi stuttuered.

The twins sprang up from behind her, making her jump. "Ah, so there's a love triangle evolving after all, isn't there?" they chimed in unison.

Haruhi shook her head. "N-No!"

"I was right! Kako-chan _is_ in love with Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed, laughing. Mori even cracked a smile at Haruhi's obvious distress. She shook her head and looked over at Kyoya, who calmed her down with a calm smile.

"Don't worry about it, Haruhi," he assured her. "It didn't bother me as much as everyone thinks."

As soon as he said that, everyone laid off and went back to their clients, but the Kaoru walked over to Kyoya, who was busily scribbling in his famous black notebook. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

Kyoya looked up and sighed. "Well, I'm not going to lie and say that I don't care about who my fiancée goes around kissing, but as long it's just Haruhi and me, I'm okay with it for the time being."

"Isn't it embarrassing, though, to have everyone talking about her?" Kaoru asked, tentatively.

Kyoya shrugged. "I'm quite sure that she won't be the center of conversation for very long, unless she does something else. Gossip is a very divergent thing, always changing and never all that fixated, both a blessing and a curse. Besides, I'm sure this was Chikako's plan. She seems to dwell on being the center of attention…"

Kaoru smiled. "Hey, you referred to her as Chikako. I take it things are going better?"

Kyoya nodded. "Yes, thankfully she's a lot easier to deal with. According to her mother, who I've befriended, of course-"

Kaoru chuckled. "Of course."

"According to Mitzu, Mr. Akiyoshi had a long talk with his daughter and hopefully got her to rethink her silly challenge with me and accepting my proposal."

"I thought she had already accepted," Kaoru wondered, aloud.

Kyoya sighed. "I don't know anymore, to be honest. She won't wear the ring, though, but I understand that to an extent. She thinks it will hurt business and I do agree with her on that. She's quite tactful, but also intensely selfish."

"Aren't we all?" Kaoru admitted, shrugging.

Kyoya nodded. "Well, at any rate, she's coming to the ball tomorrow evening. I hope she doesn't commit any other blunders before the night is over."

"Well, it _is_ Chikako."

They turned to see Haruhi with a tray of antique tea sets, eavesdropping on their conversations. Haruhi thought about what Chikako had told her in the library that afternoon. She sighed. "She's always _full_ of surprises…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! So, this chapter was kind of a filler one before the ball. A lot of craziness happened then XD but I hope you all liked it and MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Wherever you are, I hope you are enjoying yourself :) I'm going to bed soon since it's around two in the morning here on the East Coast, but I wanted to upload this as a Christmas present :3 Also, if any of you read my Fruits Basket fan fiction, I'm almost done with that chapter, so hopefully I'll post that tomorrow (or I guess technically today). **

**ANYWAYS! What did you think? What do you think will happen? Honestly, I would _love_ to hear your opinions, thoughts, suggestions, fangirlings over different characters! It actually helps fuel my writing inspriation and keep me out of the dark ages known as writer's block! Leave a review if you can! Love you all and, again, Merry Christmas! **

**~Kit Koko**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Chikako spun around in her new dress, flamboyantly red and ball gown long. She grinned, wondering how Kyoya would react at such an ostentatious show. She chuckled and let her lightly curled hair fit her collar bone on both sides, thinking about his flabbergasted expression. Or perhaps he would love how she looked; she had no way of telling. As she stared at her reflection, a haunting thought crossed her mind. _I know exactly what Jake would have thought about my dress…Jake would have thought that I'm lovely and 'hot' and he would have made a show just to let me know…_ She sniffed, trying to get her smile intact, and shook the thoughts away. Suddenly, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" she called, fitting in the new earrings Kyoya had bought for her the day prior. She watched how they hung from her earlobe, sparkling in the light. They were diamond mourning doves in flight and matched almost everything she owned.

"It's Ms. Nagi Sonohara!" Her maid. The woman had basically raised Chikako, but they hadn't seen each other for years while the family was in the UK. "You have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"It's a Mr. Fujioka?"

Chikako cleared her throat. "Oh, uh, tell _him_ to come on in."

There was a pause. "Are you sure it's wise to have a boy in your room?"

Chikako laughed out loud. "Trust me, Nagi, he won't make a move. Let him in."

Ms. Sonohara groaned loudly, and opened the door wide and Chikako turned to see Haruhi standing in the doorway. She grinned at her friend in her masculine disguise, hair combed back and suit perfectly fitted. "Why, don't you look _handsome_, Haruhi!" she joked.

Haruhi sighed. "Kyoya-sempai sent me to pick you up. Are you ready?"

Chikako glanced in the mirror. "Yes, I think so. I just need a necklace. Come over here and help me pick one out."

"No thanks, I'm not good at that kind of stuff."

Chikako smiled and walked over to Haruhi. "Sure you are!" she insisted, grabbing her hand.

Ms. Sonohara laughed. "Don't torture the poor boy, Miss Chikako!"

Chikako giggled, exchanging a secret glance with Haruhi. "Trust me, Nagi, _he_ needs it."

Haruhi groaned as Chikako yanked her to the vanity where her mirror, jewelry, and makeup were. Chikako gently touched her own neck. "It will have to be something that matches my earrings, so pure diamond," she pointed out.

Haruhi glanced up. "Oh, those are nice," she remarked, kindly.

Chikako smiled, distantly, digging through her jewelry boxes. "Yes, Kyoya got it for me."

Haruhi nodded and there was a pause. She lowered her voice. "So, you weren't lying the other day? You're really calling off the bet?"

Chikako looked down at her hands. "I'm such a selfish person."

Haruhi waited for her to elaborate and when she didn't, Haruhi craned her neck. "To be honest, it seems like _everyone_ in that school is selfish. Kyoya-sempai pointed that out to me once, saying how everyone's looking out for number one. I don't really think that's the case all the time, since you all do unnecessarily nice things…Eh, regardless of what you believe, you are still one of the nicer people I've met so far."

Chikako blinked and clutched a large, flashy necklace that reminded her of Cleopatra. She laced it around her neck and chuckled at the ridiculousness of it. "You know, I used to _adore_ these sorts of things; flashy dresses, fancy parties, and grandiose jewels. Now…it's kind of boring, I guess." She sighed and set the necklace back down on the counter.

Haruhi glanced down and picked up a thin, subtle necklace strung with small diamonds on a thin, silver string. It was modest and she looped it around Chikako's neck. It matched perfectly and they both grinned as Haruhi hooked the clasp in the back. She stepped to the side. "You know, you don't have to be anyone other than yourself. I admire that you knew what you wanted and went after it." Haruhi paused and looked her friend in the eye. "You don't have to give in just because you got slapped on the wrist, you know."

Chikako absentmindedly touched the choker and smiled, mischievously. "Are you insinuating that I give Mr. Ootori an even harder time?"

Haruhi sighed. "Why do you misinterpret everything I say?"

Chikako laughed out loud this time. "Because you are quite fun to misinterpret."

Haruhi shook her head. "All I'm saying is, I think it would be better for both of you if you didn't settle, but if you…I don't know, if you _want_ this." She pressed her lips together. "I can't imagine what it's like to be arranged in marriage, though."

Chikako shrugged. "It's not that bad, actually. My mother always called it the 'easy way out.' Arranged marriages have fewer divorces than normal people and you don't have to walk around forever wondering if you're ever going to find someone to love you."

"But…is it really love?"

Chikako gave Haruhi a sad little smile. "Guess we'll find out, huh?"

* * *

><p>The Ouran ballroom was larger than Chikako remembered. Perhaps, it was because of how Kyoya had had it decorated. The various sparkles, garnishing, and bobbles made the room more open and inviting. Chikako smiled as she walked in. Haruhi had to leave around the time that they got there. Chikako didn't mind. She had waved her friend off in the hallway before leaving.<p>

Now, in the large ballroom, she looked around and realized she didn't know anyone there since the hosts hadn't come out yet. She took a deep breath and plastered on her best smile. She had been bred for these kinds of moments all her life. She began to mingle, weaving her way, easily, from group to group. Girls were giving her odd looks and she could hear them whispering about her when she walked away. These tactics increased whenever a boy would try talking to Chikako. After a while, she realized that some of the girls didn't like her very much. She decided to quickly nip that in the bud.

"I am so sorry you feel that way," she admitted to one girl, looking sad and dejected. She pouted in a way that only girls would emphasize with. "I don't have very many friends, so I wish you didn't feel that way…"

The group of girls gasped and all swooped in to hug her. "Oh my!" they exclaimed. "We're so sorry!"

After a few moments of bonding, one girl with long blonde hair asked Chikako who her favorite host was. Chikako blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Your favorite!" another exclaimed.

"Yeah, you _are_ at the Host Club Ball, so you must go!" one pointed out.

One girl with short black hair interjected, "I've seen her. She bounces between Haruhi and Kyoya."

"Host hopper, huh?"

Chikako feigned a blush. "Oh, well, they're all so wonderful, how can they expect a girl to choose?"

They all squealed.

"Agreed! Oh, you will fit right in, Kako-chan!" the blond girl exclaimed.

Chikako grinned. "Oh, thank you!"

Blondie said, "I'm Tara."

The girl with the short black hair added, "My name's Mai."

A girl with long, curly hair chirped, "I'm Tako!"

And another responded with, "Lea! I'm from Russia."

"Lea is a Russian name, is it?" Chikako asked, kindly. "Well, I'll say, I'm so jealous! Such _beautiful_ names and I'm stuck with Chikako."

"No!" they exclaimed, laughing.

"Chikako is a beautiful name too!" Tara noted.

Mai nodded. "I wish I had your name, Kako-chan!"

"Ugh, I wish I had your _life_!" exclaimed Tako. "I mean, look at you! You're gorgeous, charismatic, you're the heir to the Akiyoshi Clan, your mother is Mitzu's How-To's, you have Haruhi as a study partner, _and_ you have Kyoya Ootori fawning over you like you're a princess!"

Lea laughed. "You know, I _would _be a princess if my cousin hadn't been born. Or rather, _like_ a princess. The monarchy was wipe out ages ago, you know, but the corporate company my family owns is _practically _royalty…"

"You see what I mean, though?" Tako went on, ignoring Lea's fun-fact. They all looked over to Chikako, smiling and burning with friendly envy.

Chikako giggled and shook her head, waving her hands. "Seriously, not all of my life is amazing! Besides, I doubt anyone who goes to this school is unfortunate, you know?"

They all giggled. "True!"

As they chattered with one another and Chikako feigned laughs and embarrassment, she thought about what they had said.

_ "I wish I had your life!_"

_No, you don't,_ she thought to herself. She sighed and shook her head as the hosts came out onto the stairs. The room erupted into applause and Chikako stared up at Tamaki who gave the crowd a low bow. "Welcome, ladies!" he said, in a loud, lovely voice. "Welcome to the Ouran Academy Host Club's Biannual Ball!"

Kyoya spoke up next. "Please, we hope you enjoy yourselves and at the end of the night, the best dancer will be picked to receive a passionate kiss on the cheek from our King, Tamaki Suoh."

Tamaki winked at the crowd, making all the girls swoon. "I wish you all the best of luck, my darlings."

Chikako chuckled and clapped her hands, respectively. Tara turned toward her. "I'm going to get that kiss!" she exclaimed, determined.

Mai shook her head and laughed. "No, _I_ am!"

Chikako giggled. "Well, I wish you both the best of luck."

Lea smiled, gently at her. "You don't want the kiss, Kako-chan?"

She shrugged. "Like Mai said, I favor Kyoya and Haruhi. If the kiss isn't from one of them, I'd rather not win."

They all gushed. "Aww! How sweet, you are so loyal to your host!"

Lea chuckled. "I could never resist a kiss from the _King_! He is so dreamy and _French_! Oh-la-la! Le français est très magnifique!"

"Oui, oui!" they all agreed, giggling.

Chikako had long forgotten what it was like to have girly friends. Although, she had to remind herself, they were only her friends for the night and nothing more after. That's how girls operate, after all. It's a survival instinct to make fast friends for a short amount of time to keep from being lonely. They are never guarantees, though. Chikako often did wish that girls were more upfront about their friendships, though. You could never tell if someone was truly your friend with girls.

"Oh my gosh! Kako-chan, look!" Tako exclaimed, elbowing Chikako. "Kyoya is coming over here! Maybe one of us will be his first dance!"

Chikako had a feeling it would be her, but when she glanced over at Lea, she saw the girl was excited as well. She made a sympathetic look. Poor girl would be disappointed. Kyoya came up and smiled at the girls, lingering his eyes longer on Chikako. "Ladies," he addressed.

"Mr. Ootori," they all giggled.

Then he swooped into a bow. "May I have this dance?"

Chikako kept herself from gasping. He was bowing to Lea. She giggled and took his hand. "Of course you can."

Kyoya gave Chikako a small smile before whisking the girl off. In spite of herself, she crossed her arms and laughed in surprise. "Well, what do you know," she whispered to herself. "He knows how to play the game too."

Tako rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Kako-chan, you'll get your chance."

Chikako giggled. "Oh, don't worry, I know."

Mai narrowed her eyes. "What makes you so sure?"

Chikako innocently dimmed her smile. "Don't…don't the hosts dance with everyone? I'm no one special, like Lea, obviously."

Tako harrumphed. "Obviously not!"

A regular Ouran boy came over and asked Tara to dance, politely. She giggled, accepted, and waved to her friends. Mai laughed. "Well, _I_ am going to find myself a boy to dance my life away with, if you'll excuse me."

They waved goodbye and Tako turned toward Chikako with a frown. Chikako realized that Tako had been holding back. She didn't like Chikako at all, for some reason, and now that they were alone, she began to smoothly insult her. "I doubt you'll get to dance with a host, tonight, Miss Akiyoshi."

Chikako kept her innocent demure. "Really? I thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong. Just because you're new and pretty, it doesn't mean that the hosts will all fall in love or anything. There are plenty of beautiful girls here. I mean, look at me and Mai and Tara and Lea," Tako snapped.

Chikako bit back the retorts she had prepared and smiled. "You all _are_ much prettier than I am."

Tako scoffed. "Yeah right."

Chikako narrowed her eyes, briefly. Couldn't this girl make up her mind? One minute, she was prettier and the next, Chikako was. It didn't really matter that much to Chikako, but she went along with it. She softened her gaze and gently touched Tako's arm. "Are you okay…Tako?"

She shrugged her off and grinned as a handsome Ouran boy came over to her. "Of course I am," she answered, cheerfully. The boy took her hand and she danced off, tossing Chikako a snide look before leaving her alone on the side. Chikako pressed her lips together and took a slow breath. She wondered what Kyoya's strategy was for tonight. After going to all that trouble to ask her to come and then he gives the first dance to someone else? She smiled, wryly to herself.

Suddenly, she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see Tamaki, the King! She blinked, surprised that he was asking _her_ for the first dance. He was bowing very low with his hand out for her. She smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Oh, I certainly was not expecting your hand as the first to whisk me away tonight," she teased.

Tamaki gave her a gracious smile. "Does that mean that you won't take it?"

She placed her palm in his and grinned. "Of course it doesn't, Mr. Suoh. I aim to have one of the best nights of my life and you seem like the perfect person to start such a night off with. Besides, this is a moderately quick song," she let him pull her in toward him and tossed him a flirtatious smirk. "And I am a _fantastic_ dancer."

"You're in luck," Tamaki answered, twirling her around in time with the music. "So am I."

Chikako chuckled as he spun her around a few times. The song wasn't particular fast, but it wasn't slow either. It was average and contained, which Tamaki soon would realize, did not suit Chikako's personality. Still in time with the tempo, she spiced up the traditional dance every chance she could and Tamaki tried his best to keep up.

After a few songs, the tempo picked up and the twins stole Chikako away from Tamaki, leaving him dumbstruck. Another girl soon took her place, so he wasn't in shock for long, but Chikako gave a quick laugh as the twins decided to share her. One would dance with her, spin her around, and the other would take her again. They were quite the dancers themselves. Chikako assumed that all the hosts were good dancers since they had been raised that way, but she still adored the twins' collective spirit.

"So," Kaoru started. He passed her to Hikaru.

"How was milord's dancing?" Hikaru finished.

Chikako laughed. "It was nice, but you two are much more fun!"

They laughed too, one sweeping her off her feet and the other catching her. "Can you tell the difference between us, yet?" they asked, in unison.

Chikako chuckled, reluctantly answered, "No, I'm sorry, but I haven't known you for very long, after all. Perhaps I'll have to hang out with you two a lot more often."

Kaoru smiled at her. "Oh that would be wonderful!"

Hikaru caught her again. "We would _love_ that, Miss Akiyoshi."

Suddenly, Mori swept in and stole Chikako from the two. They vehemently protested, but Mori ignored them, giving Chikako a sweet, silent smile. He was quite handsome and the silence was mysterious and alluring. Chikako giggled. "I can see why girls like you, Mori-sempai."

"Hm?"

She shook her head. "Oh nothing," she answered, vaguely. "Are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

He smiled and nodded, twirling her around.

"Me too!" she agreed.

The next few dances were fast-paced and Mori soon passed her to Honey, who was quite adorably childish in his dancing. Chikako laughed, honestly and without thinking about it as she spun him around. Soon, Haruhi came by to steal her and thankfully, it was a slow song. Chikako was already out of breath. Haruhi smiled. "You look like you're having fun," she observed.

Chikako smiled. "I am surprised and yet pleased to inform you that I am having fun."

Haruhi nodded and kept glancing down at her feet. Chikako tried her best to catch her eye. "This is your first time dancing?"

Haruhi looked up. "Huh? Oh, no, Miss Kanako taught me the other day, but…yes, I'm not quite used to it yet."

Chikako nodded and changed her pace, slowing down a bit and making the dance a little simpler. "Better?"

Haruhi smiled at her. "Yeah, thanks!"

Chikako nodded. "Sure thing. So, how many girls have tried to dance with you, tonight?"

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't know."

"A lot, I'm guessing," Chikako answered with a chuckle. "At least I know that you graced me with one dance."

Haruhi smiled at her, easily. "Of course, Chikako, you're my friend."

_Friend_… Chikako thought back to the group of girls before and compared them to Haruhi. No, there was no comparison. Haruhi was a true friend. She grinned. "Thank you, Haru-chan. Whether you are aware or not, I really appreciate it."

Haruhi shrugged. "You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse, I have to hand you off."

"Huh?"

Haruhi sloppily spun Chikako into someone else's arms. It was Kyoya. Chikako glanced back to see Haruhi stolen by another eager admirer. Chikako smiled up at Kyoya and the dance switched to a waltz. "Well, Mr. Ootori," she chuckled. "What a pleasant surprise. I was wondering when you would show up."

*~~TO BE CONTINUED~~*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to do the whole TO BE CONTINUED thing o****n you guys, but the entire ball scene was WAY too long to fit into one chapter! I mean, this chapter alone was a little over 3K words! But I hope it's all worth reading! Please, tell me your thoughts about what's happening or what you think will happen. Hell, tell me even what you_ want_ to happen! Sometimes I take suggestions people give and use them! :D Leave a review for me before you leave, if you can. If not, thank you for reading and I hope to see you again when I post my next chapter, which will be the continuation of the Ouran Ball! :)**

**Love yo faces!**

**~Kit Koko**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"_Well, Mr. Ootori," Chikako chuckled. "What a pleasant surprise. I was wondering when you would show up."_

* * *

><p>He smiled politely, but cocked an eyebrow at her words. "I was biding my time, <em>Miss Akiyoshi<em>."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry," she said, smiling and corrected herself. "Thank you, _Kyoya_."

He chuckled and they glided to and fro across the dance floor, envious girls glaring at them as they passed. Chikako bit her lip and quickly turned her eyes away from them. Some of them were the girls she had met that night, but she knew that if she ever confronted them about it, they would play innocent. It's just how girls are.

"Is something wrong, Chikako?" Kyoya asked, quietly, a curious look on his calm and charming face.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Oh no, nothing's wrong, Kyoya, in fact, it's been a wonderful night. You really outdid yourself."

He lowered his head a bit, respectfully, but a triumph smirk was still tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Thank you, Miss Akiyoshi."

"Will we get a chance to be alone at all tonight?" she whispered, indifferently. She was looking around at the decorations and the dancing people, and couldn't help smiling to herself. _Jake would have hated this kind of stuff. He would have hated dressing up in expensive suits having to dance. He always hated dancing. Unless it was with me. Yeah, he would have gone to something like this for me…_

Kyoya leaned his head down toward her, interrupting her thoughts. "Is that what you would like? To be alone?"

She found herself blushing, unexpectedly, and stuttered, "Oh, um…"

Seeing that her tongue being tied was unusual, Kyoya seized his chance. "You realize that anything you would like, I would give to you in a heartbeat. You just have to ask me."

That sounded nice. He meant it, too. _Anything_, materialistic or not, and whether she cared to admit it, Chikako was really quite selfish. It had been one thing she had grimaced at with Jake. He was a commoner and could never have made a promise like that so honestly. Except, she had never wanted anything else. They could have lived together in a carboard box, for all she cared, as long as she had him. That's the funny thing about love. Standards become foreign concepts, because the only bar set is your lover. She smiled, gently, and didn't answer her new fiancé.

Kyoya spun her out, far enough where he was only holding onto the tips of her fingers. To the other side of her, Chikako saw another boy, coming her way to steal her for the next dance. The music paused in between songs, and it seemed like time had stopped. Chikako realized that she had two choices: she could spin out, teasing Kyoya by dancing with the other handsome boy, or she could spin in and dance again with her fiancé. Her own defiant mind screamed over the impending words of her father…

_"You will be the girl you were before this whole fiasco and I don't care if you have to fake a smile to do so. You will appear as happy and content as can be and you will not cause any trouble with the Akiyoshi Clan or the Ootori Group. Am I understood, Chikako?"_

She took a deep, defeated breath. _Yes, father._

The music started up, faster this time, and the boy quickened his pace when he saw Chikak's position. She smiled and made her decision. The one thing that had been her least favorite thing about Jake had been that he couldn't dance. She wondered about her fiancé. She spun right back into Kyoya's arms and he looked at her, a little surprised. "Oh, you want to dance again?"

Chikako gave him a playful wink. "Let's see how good you are at dancing."

He shook his head, looking around the room. "I don't dance the way you want me to with just anyone. If you really want to, I can ask the twins to come back over-"

"But I'm not just anyone," Chikako said, touching his face with her index finger to make him look at her. "Kyoya. I want you to dance with me and I want you to make me have to catch my breath when we finish. Is that clear?"

A smirk crept across his face. "Crystal, Chikako."

Suddenly, he dipped her low, quickly, before swinging her back onto her feet. She gasped in a short laugh and unconsciously tightened her grip on him to keep from hitting the ground. They swiftly danced through the crowd and he gave her a fast, double spin before catching her by the shoulders and then they went back to slowly gliding in pace with the other dancers, most of whom were gawking at the couple. His point was made and Chikako could feel herself out of breath.

She laughed. "You are quite the show-off."

He was about to answer her when he noticed some of the other hosts beckoning him. He quietly led Chikako off the dance floor. "I'm sorry, but it's time to award the kiss to the best dancer."

"Who judges those things?" Chikako asked, lightly.

Kyoya sighed, sounding a bit frustrated as he answered, "The twins, so of course, I never know who they are going to pick."

Chikako shrugged. "Well, go ahead and," she paused. "Thank you for the magical night."

He bowed to her and kissed her hand before escaping with the other hosts. She chuckled and looked around to notice that the King, Tamaki wasn't going with them. He was standing behind a large column, peeking out at a couple dancing. She casually walked over to where he was hiding and tapped his shoulder. He jumped a mile, but laughed, embarrassed when he realized that it was just Chikako. "Oh! M-Miss Akiyoshi, I didn't-!"

She giggled. "Don't worry about it. So, why are you hiding?"

He sighed and straightened up, running a hand through his hair, chuckling. "I was actually spying on my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"Haruhi."

Chikako couldn't help herself as she broke out into fitful giggles. She bit her knuckles to keep her volume down. Tamaki pursed his lips at her, frowning. "Hey! What's so funny? Why does everyone always laugh? She _is_ my daughter and I'm her wonderful, caring, loving daddy!"

She couldn't stop the giggling as a thought circulated her mind, but instead, she wondered, "So…so the host club is one big family?"

Tamaki grinned and nodded, eagerly. "Of course!"

Chikako couldn't help but ask the begging question, "Who—oh gosh, I'm gonna cry!—who's _mommy_?" she asked.

Confused, Tamaki answered, "Kyoya-!" But then he realized what he had just done and slapped his hands over his mouth. "Oh no, he'll _kill_ me!"

Chikako started laughing, hysterically. "OH MY GOD YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Tamaki shook his head. "NO! NO, DON'T TELL HIM THAT I TOLD YOU THAT!"

"D-Don't worry," she laughed, trying her best to calm down. "I won't!"

After a long moment, Chikako finally dimmed her giggles enough for Tamaki to ask, "So, how are you enjoying your time at Ouran?"

She smiled, weakly, hoping he would catch her hesitance as she lied, "I love this school."

He nodded. "It is a haven for the super rich and beautiful."

She dwelled on those arrogant, yet true words. Quickly changing the subject, she asked, "So, are you excited to see who you will be kissing?"

He shrugged, smiling at her. "It's just a silly little kiss on the cheek."

Chikako smirked. "What if the girl pulls you in for a _real_ kiss?"

Tamaki blinked. "What?"

Chikako shrugged. "It could happen, you know. You are quite the Romeo, and _so_ handsome. Every girl, no matter who her favorite host is, would love to kiss you on the lips any day."

Tamaki paused in thought. "Well, I assume that is true. I never thought that that would ever be a problem before…"

Chikako rolled her eyes. How like a rich boy to agree with such a compliment. She watched the hosts walk up the stairs and noticed that Kyoya looked particularly annoyed, but only for a brief second before he could cover it up. As they got situated, Tamaki asked Chikako, quietly and purely curious, "Every girl? Even you?"

"Honestly?" she asked, looking straight ahead, studying the hosts one by one.

Oblivious, Tamaki answered, "Of course."

Chikako chuckled, mischievously and looked at the gorgeous King of the Host Club, sizing him up. His personality, so open and free, romantic and yet selfish. He was starry-eyed and seemed to be a living fairytale. _Kind of like how Jake used to act…except this guy is the real thing_. "In a heartbeat, Mr. Suoh. After all, it's just a silly little kiss."

Before he could answer, Kyoya's voice came on the microphone. "And now, if our King would kindly join us on the stairs, we will announce the winner of the King's Kiss!"

Tamaki looked back at Chikako and she chuckled. "Go get 'em! And don't worry, I was only joking."

He cracked a smile and raced up to the front. Chikako watched him run, so free and childish and was shocked when she realized how similar he and Jake were. She shook her head and tried to focus on the tall and handsome Kyoya. His glasses, his cool demeanor, his secretive smile, and his charming words. She tried to make herself remember how he had swept her off her feet on the dance floor and dipped her low to the ground, taking her breath away. She tried to remind herself of his promise.

_You realize that anything you would I like, I would give to you in a heartbeat. You just have to ask me._

She smiled and leaned back on her heels. Kyoya's eyes met with hers for a moment and she grinned, encouragingly at him. She could easily learn to love him…right? Jake's face flashed into her head again. His eyes, his lips parted to kiss her, his soft touch on the small of her back…

Kyoya didn't return her smile as Tamaki took his place at the top of the grand staircase. Kyoya, instead, licked his lips and read the name on the card in his hand. "The best dancer of the night and the winner of the coveted King's Kiss is…" he took a deep breath and smiled, coolly. "Chikako Akiyoshi."

The room erupted into applause, some polite, some happy, and some, most of the girls there, actually, clapping loud enough so that they wouldn't slap Chikako in envy instead. Chikako stood still, shocked. She won? She remembered her teasing and saw the nervous look in Tamaki's eyes, but he smiled, charmingly at her. "Come up here, beautiful, and receive your kiss!" he called, enchantingly.

The crowd parted for Chikako as she gracefully walked forward and up the grand staircase, where Tamaki was awaiting her at the top. She took a deep breath and mustered up a pretty smile. She stood beside him and he turned toward her, so the whole crowd could see. He bowed and, while his face was lowered to hers, he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Chikako daintily put her hands behind her back and closed her eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Truth was, she was trying her best not to give in to her more rebellious side. _I will not be the girl I am. I will be who my father expects…_ She was remembering all the nice things Kyoya had done for her. The wonderful man he was and why she believed that she could fall in love with him. All the brilliant things he had said to her and the way she felt whenever he touched her. How she had gotten goose bumps when he had placed his hand on her waist to dance and the look on his face when she had kissed him on the cheek the day before…

When she peaked open one eye, it hit her. Tamaki was her Jake; a lover _and _a fighter for what he thought was right. A clichéd little piece of candy that her eyes salivated over. His hair, his soft eyes… he reminded her _so_ much of Jake. And for a split second, she thought she could mistake him for Jake. Just for a moment, and then she would be okay again. Just one second, not even a full second, maybe a millisecond.

She puckered her lips and quickly turned her head, before her brain could tell her impulsive self to stop. Her mouth landed full on Tamaki's and she lingered for that one half a second, just to test if he was like Jake.

But he wasn't. Not at all. _Wrong. Wrong. Wrong!_

She stumbled back, shocked with herself. She was so stupid, so crazy, insane! He was _nothing_ like Jake, but she had realized that too late. She tried to look like it had been an innocent mistake and the room erupted into squeals of joy and jealously.

Tamaki stared, dumbstruck at Chikako, and she looked away, blushing. It was all she could do to keep from breaking down. He bit his lower lip, nervously, and looked up at Kyoya. Chikako's gaze followed his, scared of Kyoya's reaction. She desperately wished for Jake to be there, protecting her. She wished, like a fool, that he would storm through the elegant double doors and sweep her off her feet. But, she was simply a silly girl playing princess at the ball. And even if he _had _been there, he would not have been happy with her kissing Tamaki. She hoped that her act of innocence had worked and Kyoya would also think that it was merely a mistake.

But he didn't.

While everyone else in the room was looking around, gossiping with each other over the kiss, Chikako saw Kyoya taking advantage of that moment out of the spotlight to be furious. She knew that he wasn't as animated a person as the others, but she could see in his eyes and the way he shook how livid he was. She swore she could even see purple waves of fury emanating off of him, but she didn't get a chance to look any closer. Tamaki had taken her hand, desperately, and hissed, "You said that you wouldn't-!"

She turned to answer, but glanced behind him to see Haruhi staring at the two of them, wide-eyed. It wasn't the same look of shock that the crowd or the other hosts, except Kyoya, wore. It was a look of…hurt.

Suddenly, it hit Chikako. Haruhi and Tamaki…how could she have missed it?

Haruhi quickly looked away, down at her feet, and Chikako felt like crying. She was so stupid! So, so, _so_ stupid! She yanked her hand out of Tamaki's and quickly escaped the ballroom.

But the group of girls she had "bonded" with earlier blocked her way, arms crossed, angrily. "Thought you said that you wouldn't _want_ to kiss Tamaki!" Lea snapped, eyes narrow.

"Yeah, where did all that nonsense about being loyal to your preferred host go?" Mai yelled over the crowd.

Even kind Tara's eyes were narrow and annoyed.

Chikako had never felt so terrible in her life; she did _not_ need these girls, whom she barely knew, making it worse. She shook her head, ignoring them, and ran out. In that moment of racing down the halls of Ouran and out to where her driver was waiting, Chikako, for the first time in her life, _hated_ Jake. The Jake in her head had been wild, made _her_ wild, and his memory had morphed into Tamaki. She had kissed Tamaki, thinking he was Jake, but he wasn't and now everything was ruined. Her father would be furious, her mother would act like she didn't even know her own daughter, Kyoya would most likely break off the engagement, and to make matters worse, Chikako may have lost her one and only friend at Ouran.

Yet, she missed Jake. _So_ much. So much to the point that she hated him for making her miss him. She hated him. She loved him. What was crazy was that it wasn't betraying Haruhi or Kyoya that upset Chikako the most. Honestly, she could survive those misfortunes. But betraying Jake was a true tragedy, even though he hadn't been there to see it. It was breaking her fragile heart all over again.

Angry tears welled up inside her as she stormed out of the building, down the steps, and out toward the limo that would take her home, away from all this misery. She didn't let the tears fall as she jumped into the backseat and slammed the door.

Surprised, her driver asked, "Oh, miss, you're back early. D-Did you have a good time-?"

Before he could finish, Chikako snapped, her voice shaky, "N-No I did not. Take me home, _now_," and rolled up the divider between them. Finally alone, where no one would see or hear her, Chikako broke down into rushed sobs. She curled up on the car seat and buried her face into her beautiful ball gown, getting makeup all over the skirt. In the midst of her tears, she realized that she didn't hate Jake or Kyoya or her father. She loved Jake, felt bad that Kyoya had to marry someone like her, and she understood what her father really wanted from her. None of them deserved hate. One person did, though.

Above everyone else, Chikako hated herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait, school is crazy, as always. And also, as always, if you liked this, hated it, felt "meh" about it, TELL ME! Seriously, whether it's super nice, super critical, I want to know it all. As long as something is constructive, I don't care how you say it. "I hate this, but if you change *insert suggestion here* I might not want to vomit after reading it." Something like that is OKAY with me. XD So go ahead and click that review button. You know you want to ;) **

**I'll see you guys again with the next update! **

**~Kit Koko**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

There was a knock on the large oak door. Nagi Sonohara, the Akiyoshi villa head maid, answered the door and blinked with surprise. There was a tall and handsome Japanese boy with short black hair and sleek glasses in a befitting suit standing in the doorway. He smiled at her and bowed. "Good evening. Ms. Sonohara, is it?" he greeted.

"Oh! Y-Yes it is, young man."

"My name is Kyoya Ootori."

"Ah, Kyoya!" Ms. Sonohara exclaimed. "I've heard a mouthful about you, young man, but my, Chikako was certainly right about you being handsome! To be honest, she didn't even begin to give your good looks justice! You're here for Miss Akiyoshi, I take it?"

"Yes ma'am, may I come in?" Kyoya asked, smiling at her.

She nodded. "Yes, yes, it's supposed to start raining soon. Come in before you get wet and cold standing out there in your fancy clothes."

Kyoya walked past her and looked around the front hall. "This mansion's layout and architecture is very impressive. When was it built?"

"Recently. Miss Chikako was the financial head and artistic co-leader of the project, actually. She may not let on, but she adores the arts. She helped design this house based on the Palace of Versailles in France," Ms. Sonohara gushed.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? She never mentioned that, but based on my research, I assumed that she was artistic. I never imagined it would be to this extent..."

Ms. Sonohara had closed the front door and was already scuttling around. "Miss Chikako is upstairs in the shower, but…oh dear…"

He smiled at her, gently. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure if I am allowed to let you up there to wait for her or if I should tell you to leave…you're only children, but you're also engaged. This is so strange, you see."

Kyoya smiled. "Of course, well, I need to speak with her right away, so if it is okay, I wouldn't mind waiting upstairs for her."

Ms. Sonohara nodded. "Her bedroom is the second room on the left with the large dark cherry double doors and glass knobs."

"There isn't another room I could find her in? I'm quite surprised that you would trust a young man in a lady's room," Kyoya said, surprised.

Ms. Sonohara laughed. "Well, the Ootori's tend to be _very_ respectful. Also, one's already been in there."

"Oh?" Kyoya tensed up. "Who?"

"A … Mr. Fujioka?"

Kyoya instantly calmed down, relief washing over him. "Oh, I don't have to worry about him too much."

"Are you sure? They spend an awful lot of time together."

Kyoya smiled. "I can trust them, believe me."

Ms. Sonohara giggled. "Anyways, the other reason is that I doubt Miss Chikako will _let_ anything happen!"

"Oh?" Kyoya mused. "Why is that?"

"Just think about it, Mr. Ootori; think about her spirit. Does she seem like the kind of person to let someone tell her what to do and then follow their wishes?"

Kyoya sighed bitterly. "No. No, she does not."

"That'll be the day, I tell ya," Ms. Sonohara went on, walking away. She waved her hands around, wildly to emphasize her point. "The day someone gets that girl in line will be the day that I make love with a twenty-five-year-old basketball player!"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the silly woman and wondered if she had helped raise Chikako. If so, he knew where Chikako got some of her wild impulsiveness from. He started up the grand staircase and could hear the shower going from the bathroom, along with loud music, and he couldn't help but smile, wryly. Music? It was like she didn't even care about what she had done that night and was already on to the next carefree thing…

* * *

><p>The shower was going full blast, as was the fan. Chikako had cranked up loud alternative music that Jake had recommended for her in the UK. It played from a boom-box resting in the far corner of the large bathroom and the large white double doors leading back out into the hallway were locked. Chikako often did this, making her atmosphere so intensely loud, just so no one could hear her crying.<p>

She was in her massive shower, curled up on the ledge where her hair and body products usually were. She had shoved them all off so she could sit there and let the water run over her, pelting at her chest, her legs, her face. She jammed the heels of her hands into her eyes, stifling the sound of her sobs. She had always hated crying, but at least when she was in the bathroom, people wouldn't question her wet eyes and red face. They would just assume it was from the hot shower and after all, the only people in the mansion were Sonohara and the other servants.

She squeezed a dollop of shower gel into her hands and rubbed in along her skin, trying her best to get her mind off of everything. Her dress had been flung on her bed back in her room, ready to be cleaned and possibly disposed of. She didn't know if she wanted to keep those memories or not. Especially when her father had called her the moment she got home.

He had managed to find out what happened and he was furious. "I knew you were wild, Chikako, but I never thought you were this _reckless_!" he had shouted at her. "What else do I have to do to tame you? And what will Kyoya do now?"

"Can't you just…sign a contract or something?" Chikako had asked, desperately.

"This is an aristocracy, Chikako! We need an heir—a successor!—for the assimilation and that is why your marriage to young Ootori is crucial!"

"I can't do this, father! Not anymore. It's killing me and I doubt he even wants to marry me anymore!"

"It doesn't matter what he _wants_, you stupid girl," her father had shouted at her over the phone, absolutely livid. "You two are going to be married and that is final! He is simply being courteous and proper. You could learn from him! Respect that! Why are you so emotional and melodramatic! It's just _marriage_, Chikako! It's business! I'm not asking you to kill somebody, for goodness sake!"

Now, letting the water course through her pores, Chikako retched forward, sobs gurgling up through her throat, like a finale. She pressed her lips together and waited for the tears to stop. With every drop from the showerhead, Chikako felt the weight piling on. Kyoya, Tamaki, Father, Mother, Aristocracy, Haruhi, Ouran, Sonohara, drip, drip, drip.

_Jake_.

After a while, when she felt calmer, she slowly stood up and twisted the shower knobs to OFF. She opened the glass door and walked into the bathroom, wrapping a large ivory-colored towel around her body. She still couldn't bare the silence awaiting her outside, so she turned on the hairdryer, but she only blew her hair dry enough so that it wasn't dripping. It was still damp when the noise stopped.

She stared at her reflection and twisted her lips, disgusted. Anyone could tell that she had been crying. Her face was blotchy and her eyes puffy. She let the towel fall and replaced it with a long, plush robe. It felt good on her skin. She pursed her lips and tried to touch up her face with powder and subtle eye makeup. She couldn't have her servants thinking that she was crying, even if it was true. Once she was satisfied with her reflection, she tightened the robe's belt around her waist and tossed her hair casually over her shoulders.

She walked out into the hallway and breathed in the cold, refreshing air of her home. She loved this place so much. It was her dream house and it was the source of another, smaller fear she had about marrying Kyoya. He would take her away from here, away from her paradise. She looked around the vacant hallway and scampered over to her bedroom. She quickly walked in and closed the doors behind her. She gripped her robe to change, but froze and nearly screamed in surprise.

Kyoya.

He seemed cool and collected, completely unabashed by her appearance, as he sat on her bed, one leg crossed over the other. "I'm sorry," he said, coolly. "I can leave you to get dressed, if you want."

Chikako took a deep, shuddery breath, shaking from the previous sob-fest. She swallowed, attempting to level her voice. "K-Kyoya," she said as smoothly as she could. "I didn't take you be s-so forward, sneaking into a woman's bedroom while she's in nothing but a bathrobe."

He stood up, ignoring her cut at him. "I needed to speak with you immediately."

Her stomach did flip-flops and she pressed her lips together. "I understand."

"Do you?"

She stared at the ground and tried to think of innocuous things like the shade of brown on her wood floors or the brand of china her tea cups on the coffee table were. Anything that wouldn't make her cry again. She hugged the robe to her chest and nodded. "I do."

There was a long, tense silence in which Kyoya began to walk over to her. He was only a foot away when she shot up her hand, making him stop. "I would prefer to be dressed." She turned and added, "I'll be right back."

She darted over to her closet, which was large enough to be another room, and locked the door behind her. She looked around, feeling beat and weighted down by her own fatigue, emotionally and physically. Why did Kyoya have to pick tonight to yell at her? Because it happened two hours ago and he wanted her to hear exactly how upset he was before he got a chance to calm down? Ironically, she understood that. She would have wanted to do something similar, perhaps with more flare. If _Kyoya_ had been in the wrong, hell, Chikako probably would have yelled, punched him, and waved her hands around wildly in an angry fit, whether he was nude or not. At least he was letting her change first.

Not that it mattered. They would be married after high school and would see each other naked soon enough. Her stomach churned in fear, anticipation, anxiety, and strangely something else she couldn't register. The feeling you get on a rollercoaster right before you plummet down hundreds of feet, the point where you can look over the world around you from a bird's eye view. From up this high, she could see all her mistakes and all her regrets. She could see her father burning Jake's scholarship to medical school, she could see Mr. Ootori yelling at Kyoya, she could see herself kissing Tamaki. She also saw Haruhi looking hurt and shocked, and Chikako felt the future with her alone and hated in that damned school.

She let the robe hit the ground and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She didn't need to impress Kyoya anymore, she didn't care. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun, a curly strand hanging on the side of her face. She took another shuddery breath, felt tears trickle up into her eyes, and slapped her hand over her mouth, inwardly swearing at herself. The wave of emotion passed, leaving a vague numbness, and she rose to her feet.

She quietly walked back into her room to see Kyoya sitting in her favorite chair that faced the window, overlooking her beautiful gardens. She followed his gaze down to where lights on the lawn outside glistened like candles and the fountain in the middle shimmered with the reflection of the glittering stars. She walked forward and sat across from him, waiting to meet his gaze.

He sized her up in the pajamas, missing nothing. His eyes swept over her bare feet on the floor, her crossed legs, her wild strand of hair near her temple. He gradually met her eyes and stared her down for a moment. Finally, he asked, "Did you mean to kiss him?"

She nodded, scared to open her mouth and start crying again. God, she was such a basket case. She looked away, trying her best to show her regret about it.

"Why?" Kyoya asked, levelly.

She had to answer, say something. She bit her lip, sucked in a sharp breath, and met his stare. "I'm a rebel," she whispered with a soft, sad smile. "It just…it was tactless."

He was silent.

She took another breath and looked out the window. She stared at a servant who was scurrying around, watering the plants, tending to the special breeds and rarities. Chikako furrowed her brow and looked over to Kyoya. He was still observing at her. She licked her lips and managed to choke out, "I'm sorry. And what's crazy is…" She chuckled, dryly, and added, "I actually mean that. I mean it so much. I am so…s-so sorry."

Her eyes flitted away from him. She couldn't admit it to herself, but she wasn't strong enough to hold his gaze. Not tonight. Yes, she was sorry, but for more than kissing Tamaki. She was sorry that she wasn't willing to give him a chance, that she had fallen too deep for Jake, that she was the type to let her life crumble around her as she sat silently in self-pity. She dug her fingernails into her skin, hugging herself and enduring the silence. She had never missed Jake quite like she did that night.

She finally sneaked a glance at Kyoya. She felt calmer, even though her lower lip was struggling to be still, trembling at the situation. A memory flashed across her vision. She was standing in front of Jake's motorcycle at his house. He had been inside with his mother and Chikako was about to head home. She ran her hand across the handlebars, silently saying goodbye. She was awful. She was leaving him forever and she wasn't even going to give him a proper farewell. Sitting there in her bedroom, now, she could remember how terrible she felt. She wondered if it could rival with her trouble now.

Something in Kyoya's face softened and he noted, "You're crying."

"What?" she squeaked, dabbing at her eyes. Sure enough, her fingers were wet with tears. She wiped her hands on her sweatpants. "Oh… I-It's…nothing."

He sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Chikako? You really are quite a nuisance, has anyone ever told that before?"

"Of course. My father, my mother, you …anyone and everyone who meets me, really," Chikako sighed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve "Like I'm some horse you need to break, or I'm a wild animal you need to tame, but you don't know how."

Kyoya nodded, bitterly. "It is quite a feat, taming a creature such as yourself."

Chikako looked up him, remembering her father's looming threat to have Jake kicked out of medical school. She needed Kyoya to like her, to want her again. Almost regretfully desperate, she whispered, "You don't want to break off the engagement…do you Kyoya?"

His cold glare broke as he blinked, surprised. "Break off the engagement? Certainly not."

"Really?" Chikako was a little stunned. "But I…I betrayed you! E-Embarrassed you."

Kyoya looked away from her and stood up. "Well, you probably will embarrass me more in the future, so I must prepare myself for that. I'm more upset with the twins for choosing you than I am with your kiss, to be honest. And, the way you abruptly turned your head and staggered back while blushing made it seem like an honest mistake. It was quite the act, and it played perfectly so no one suspected anything mischievous. I am thankful for that."

"You're welcome," she muttered, confused. Taking a deep breath, she stood up too, nice and tall, still ruefully shorter than Kyoya. She looked up at him, intently. "Honestly, Kyoya, I…" she took a tentative step toward him. "I really am sorry. Please believe me."

He looked at her for a little bit, assessing the way she was peering up at him, as if he was playing chess and trying to figure out a shrewd maneuver to win the game. As if this _was_ the game and she was simply a pawn. She was not a chess piece, though. She was a player. Finally, he gave her a soft smile. "Yes, I'm sorry too."

Chikako took another step toward him and for the first time in her life, she didn't know how to play the game. She forgot the rules, lost her poker face, and shook with her piece suspended in midair. She strummed the air, clenching and unclenching her fingers by her side, thinking of what to say. She asked, honestly curious, "Did you come merely to yell at me?"

"Hm?" he peered down at her from behind his glasses. She looked up at him and studied the dark coloring of his irises. He paused in thought. "I was suggested to come here and clear the air. Your father told me tha-"

Chikako bristled. "My father?" she hissed through her teeth.

He narrowed his eyes, but continued, "Yes, I spoke with him before coming over here. He suggested that you needed calming down."

Chikako glanced out the window again and up at the half moon hanging in the sky, taunting her. She pursed her lips. Of course he called Kyoya. Of course he held the strings, he and Mr. Ootori, the puppet masters. She looked back, her expression relaxing, and realized that they were _both_ puppets. Kyoya was never an exception. He just thought he was.

She took a deep breath in, eyes still red from both her crying and rampant embarrassment. "I am so sorry."

"You already said that with complete sincerity, Chikako. You don't have to keep saying it," Kyoya pointed out.

She shook her head and inched closer to him. She picked a piece of lint off his suit, absentmindedly. "I meant that," she started to correct herself. Shechuckled, humorlessly. "I'm sorry that of all the pretty, charming girls out there who would have been glad to marry you and never would have caused you such trouble…you got stuck with me."

Kyoya suddenly took her chin in between his index finger and thumb. He tilted her head up, facing him and he studied her face. "It's not all that bad. I'll tell you one thing: I'll never be bored."

Chikako sighed, rolling her eyes as her own shenanigans ran through her head. "No you will not."

"Well, good, because I could never be with someone who didn't give me a run for my money every once in a while," Kyoya answered and with that, he leaned down and kissed her.

And with that kiss, unconsciously, her hand reached up to his cheek. Her heart screamed in protest while her brain cheered. Her heart was breaking over her double betrayal to Jake. Her brain was happy that Kyoya didn't hate her, even after everything she had done. But it wasn't enough. When you are wild, you're heart tends to win most battles. Her hand slid down from his cheek to his chest as he leaned in again.

Only this time, she pushed him away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! Happy April! It's currently my Spring Break and boy do I have a plethora of chapters for y'all! :D I'll post ten and eleven tomorrow, but it's 1am where I am and I've been college touring all day, which is exhausting, so I need some sleep STAT. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter and even if you didn't, you know the drill-REVIEW! There's a little blue button down there and it's your best friend, trust me. You can click it and write all your thoughts and feelings about this chapter, click Submit, and viola! You have one happy author :) What I'd really like to know is, what did you think of the kiss? And did you like that Chikako didn't give him a second one or did you hate that? What do you think of their relationship? If you were Kyoya, would you forgive her? If you were Haruhi, how would you feel about her kissing Tamaki? All good questions to answer, so get crackin'! Haha and if you don't have time to review, I'm still happy that you took time to read my word :) Have a wonderful weekend!**

**~Kit Koko**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Chikako hadn't been to club in weeks. The only times any of the hosts saw her were during class, which only she, Haruhi, and the twins shared, and in the library for tutoring. Haruhi, by request, gave Kyoya a filtered report on how she was doing and why she didn't want to come back to the Host Club.

"She's embarrassed because of what happened at the ball," Haruhi explained as she prepared the club's specialty drink—instant coffee.

"She's so dramatic," Kyoya growled, sounding exhausted. "My father _and_ mother are both equally enraged that I am not taking enough…initiative."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru mumbled, snacking on some crackers while Hikaru sipped his own cup of coffee.

"She isn't speaking with me," Kyoya admitted. He sighed, leaning against the counter and looked around the room. He slowly took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously angry. "She's very… difficult to deal with."

Hikaru snorted. "She's a sixteen year old aristocratic fashion model whose lived all over the world, is an only child, and has recently developed the first rebellious bone in her body."

Kaoru smirked. "Did you expect something less?"

Kyoya stood up straight and straightened his uniform. "Except her rebellion is more like a chronic disease monopolizing her body that she has no cure for."

Haruhi lightly blew on the steam looming over the teacups and pursed her lips. "I don't think she knows what to do yet."

Tamaki, who had been listening from the other room while changing, came out, and adjusted his tie. "What do you mean? She should marry Kyoya and live happily ever after."

Haruhi shook her head. "It isn't that easy for her. Something's holding her back, but she doesn't want to talk about it. Personally, I think she just gets a thrill from making people's lives difficult sometimes." She glanced at the twins from the corner of her eye and grumbled, "Reminds me of two somebodies I know…"

They winked at her, flirtatiously.

"Well, either way, it's a shame she's missing the fun outfits and cosplay!" Honey pouted, hugging Usa-chan, his favorite stuffed rabbit. "She never saw Kyo-chan dressed as a samurai or policeman!"

Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled. "She definitely would have given into the idea of marrying Kyoya-sempai if she had seen that!"

Kyoya narrowed her eyes. "Then I guess it's a blessing she hasn't come, I suppose." He turned to Haruhi and scrutinized her.

She stared back at him, nervously. "What?"

"Chikako has taken a noticeable shine to you, correct?"

It was like he was adding up every stepping stone that would lead to his latest goal: Chikako's acceptance. Not her affection or love, simply her surrender to marriage. "We're friends," Haruhi answered, hiding her defensive tone with an indifferent shrug. She felt an odd sensation of protection toward Chikako.

"No, you're _best_ friends!" Honey exclaimed.

"Could you convince her to come back?" Tamaki wondered aloud.

Haruhi sighed. "I doubt anyone can convince her of anything."

"You don't have to make her do anything she doesn't want to, but tell her I am sincerely sorry and I politely request her presence. Perhaps, if being a client sincerely bothers her, she could assist Renge," Kyoya mused.

The clock chimed signally the start of club. Haruhi nodded as the girls began to file in, all smiles. The hosts turned on the charm and Haruhi leaned toward Kyoya. "I'll tell her, but that's all I can do. Like I said, I can't force her."

He shook his head. "I never asked you to." There was a pause and Kyoya turned toward her and smiled. "Thank you, Haruhi."

The amount of charm in the room was intoxicating. Haruhi rolled her eyes, grabbed the tray of coffees, and retreated to her regular table. She grinned at the girls. "Welcome, ladies."

* * *

><p>Chikako waited for Haruhi outside of the club room with her school bag clutched to her chest. Around this time, the boys would have been changing out of their club attire. They were taking longer than usual, though, and Chikako had planned to kidnap Haruhi for a girls night out. Finally, when she couldn't wait any longer, she burst through the door. The music room was empty, just as Chikako had predicted, and she could hear bustling from the room next door. She quietly walked in and blinked at the openness. She had never seen the room this empty and void of its usually extravagance before.<p>

Suddenly, there came a rumbling from under her feet. She jumped. An earthquake? And then, right there in the middle of the music room, a platform rose out of the floor in a spiraling motion with a young girl dressed in the Ouran uniform sat on a chair, sipping something from a tea cup. Her legs were crossed and as she placed her cup back in its saucer, she smiled at Chikako. "I know why you young beautiful girls come here. It's for the same reason as myself, I'm sure: to see these handsome, charming, courageous boys and their homosexual tendencies. You come for the moe, right? Ah! I do too, but the moe hour has struck and is up. Time to turn into a pumpkin! Club is over, young lady, but if you don't want to miss it again, I would suggest you come tomorrow right after school"

Chikako gawked unbelievably at the platform and tried to straighten out her disposition. "I-I'm not here for…" she cleared her throat. "Who are you?"

The girl tossed the cup and its saucer behind her and jumped from the platform, laughing. Chikako swore the laugh was robust enough to be comically maniacal. "I'm Renge, the Lady Manager of the Ouran High School Host Club! My, aren't you pretty, but so unfamiliar! Are you new? I know you from my class, I swear, but I'll be damned if I pay attention! Ah, ha, ha, ha!"

Chikako blinked. "Um, I'm Chikako Akiyoshi." She paused and a charming smile eased its way onto her confused face. "Oh, yes, Renge, I know you. Your father is a business associate to my father's corporation in medical supplies. You and I are in the same class, I think. With the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi, correct?"

Renge gasped, girlishly. "You know Haruhi?"

Chikako grinned and nodded, careful not to associate Haruhi's name with gender-type pronouns, just in case Renge didn't know. "Yes, I do. I've come here before, but Haruhi tutors me after school sometimes. You were right, I am new to the school. I moved here from the United Kingdom around springtime and Haruhi helped me catch up in my Japanese studies."

Renge grinned. "Oh my gosh, I am so jealous!" she squealed as she launched herself onto Chikako in a hug. "I'm a Haruhi fan, myself, and you do not know what I would give to be tutored by him! What any girl would give!"

_Him. She doesn't know. _Chikako chuckled as she was released from Renge's grip. "You spend every afternoon with him, anyways, right?"

Renge nodded. "True, true, but not one-on-one action like you! Oooh, am I jealous! But, it's all right, I can share," she added, with a wink.

Chikako smiled at her. "Glad to hear it. I haven't met very many people who can."

Renge gasped. "Oh no, have some of the clients been mean to you?"

Chikako smiled, weakly. "Oh no, it isn't that, I just sense some vague hostility sometimes, that's all," she lied.

"Well!" Renge grabbed Chikako's hands and brought them up in front of her face, looking her in the eye with a determined grin. "We'll just have to change that! I'll be your first girl-friend here at Ouran! How 'bout it?"

Chikako blinked in surprise. Why was this girl so nice to her? What did she do to deserve such kindness? Smiling again, she was always smiling it seemed, she said, "I would love a friend."

"Perfect!" Renge giggled. "So, why were you here in the first place?"

"Uh, well, I needed…help on something from Haruhi for school. I knew I could find him in here, so…"

"I got 'cha," Renge answered with a wink. "Well, Haruhi is changing along with the other hosts, but they're taking longer than usual."

"I noticed," Chikako said, looking over toward the changing room door.

"Wait a second…Akiyoshi?" Renge asked, curiously.

Chikako nodded, looking back at her new friend, confused. After all, if this girl didn't know Haruhi's secret, there was no way she knew Chikako's and Kyoya's. "Yes. Perhaps you know the name because of my mother. She's a popular novelist and fashion designer. Mitzu's How-To's?"

Renge gawked. "Oh my god, yes! I love that book! You're the face of Mitzu Designs, aren't you?"

Chikako nodded, politely. "Yes, I'm flattered that you recognize me in that way."

Renge shrugged. "What can I say? I have an eye!" They laughed and Renge continued, "But actually, I recognized your name from Kyoya's notebook."

"His notebook?"

"Yeah. When he's getting changed, he leaves it out in the open and I took a peak yesterday—I mean, I _am_ the club's co-manager! I should know!—Anyhow, I saw your name in there and, here you are! Any idea why your name was in there?" Renge asked, tilting her head slightly with curiosity.

Chikao, lying again, smiled and shrugged, innocently. "No idea, but I'm curious as well."

Suddenly the dressing room door opened and the boys began to file out. At the sight of Chikako, Honey jumped from Mori's shoulders and raced over to her to give her a big hug. "Kako-chan!" he exclaimed.

Chikako giggled. "Hi Honey. Is Haruhi in there?"

Honey nodded. "Uh-huh!"

Renge walked over to her platform again, jumped up, and sat back in her seat. She smiled at Chikako from above. "It was great meeting you and I hope you come to the club more often. I can't wait! We'll be great friends! Good bye Kako-chan!" She yanked a lever and the platform spun down under the floor, Renge laughing robustly again.

Chikako sighed. This place was crazy, she was quite sure. She shook her head, chuckling to herself.

"Are you here for Kyo-chan?" Honey asked, with a big grin on his face.

Chikako looked down at him. "I told you silly, I'm here for Haruhi. We're spending the day together," Chikako said with a smile.

"We are?" Haruhi asked, walking out into the music room with her bag in hand.

Chikako grinned. "Yup! You ready?" She yanked on Haruhi's hand, excitedly.

"Hey, wait, I don't remember ever agreeing to this!" Haruhi exclaimed as Chikako pulled her toward the door. "What if my dad needs-?"

"Oh don't worry about him, we already talked about this. He's great, by the way, and I love his fashion sense! Ugh, so adorable! He and I are going to be terrific friends, I'm sure," Chikako gushed.

Haruhi yanked her hand free and sighed. "You're almost worse than Kyoya, I swear, calling up my dad and becoming his best friend…"

Chikako paused by the door as Haruhi straightened her uniform out. She lowered her voice so only Haruhi could hear her. "I'm sorry to whisk you away like this, but I just…"

"Wanted to escape Kyoya?" Haruhi guessed. She gave her a weak smirk.

Chikako nodded and grinned back. "Now, let's go shopping!"

"Shopping?" the twins echoed in surprise as they wandered out. They frowned at Haruhi. "You never let _us_ take you shopping!"

Chikako smirked, smugly at them. "She probably doesn't like you the way she does me."

The twins gawked in dramatic terror and theatrically tears dripped down their cheeks. "Is that true, Haruhi? Do you hate us? Do you really like Chikako more?"

"When did I ever say that?" Haruhi deadpanned. "Don't be so sensitive.

"Haruhi hates us! Haruhi's so mean!" the twins sobbed.

Haruhi waved hands in the air. "Geez, give it a rest! I don't hate you! When did I-?"

"Let's go, Haruhi-_chan_," Chikako teased.

"WHY DOES _SHE_ GET TO USE –CHAN?" the twins whined.

"Wha-? Are you for real?" Haruhi sighed, exasperated. "I give up."

Chikako giggled at her friend who had sunk to the ground on her knees.

"Causing trouble again, Chikako?"

She glanced over to see Kyoya with a weak, forced smile on his face, bag slung over his shoulder, casually. Her eyes lingered on the black notebook in his hand, remembering what Renge had said. Chikako was in that book, enough for someone like Renge to notice. She wondered what that meant. Probably that she was becoming the math problem that Kyoya couldn't solve without a calculator. She refused to give him one, though.

Her smile dimmed a bit, sobering her polite expression. "Good afternoon, Kyoya. I'm sorry for the disruption, but Haruhi and I have a previous engagement."

"Shopping," Kyoya said. "Yes I heard. Tell Ranka I said hello, Haruhi."

Haruhi looked up, slowly rising to her feet. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah sure thing."

Chikako took Haruhi's hand and dragged her out of the clubroom before Kyoya could get another word in. She didn't care if it was rude or inappropriate. She didn't like the feeling that Kyoya always knew more than she did, was always one step ahead of her. She fled the school and practically tossed her friend into the limo, the whole while Haruhi was whining about how she didn't want to go shopping.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"So, you're sleeping over?" Haruhi asked.

"I insisted!" Ranka exclaimed, prepping the futon in Haruhi's room for Chikako.

Their uncomfortable guest bit her lip. "You really shouldn't have. I don't want to impose or anything."

"That's crazy talk, Chi-Chi! You brought my little girl the cutest dress I've seen in years; it's the least I can do, sweetie," Ranka exclaimed.

Chikako blinked. "You called me Chi-Chi…"

"That all right, hon?"

_Hey Chi-Chi!_

_ I love you Chi-Chi!_

_ Forever, Chi-Chi…_

She smiled. "Of course! I love it," she said. "So, would you like me to help with dinner? I make a mean sashimi! And by 'mean,' I mean, it's edible," she joked, following them into the front room.

"Don't worry about it, Chikako," Haruhi assured her, rooting around the cabinets in the kitchen for a pan. "I'll fix dinner. Uh, but…I've never had to cook for other schoolmates before. I mean, they guys came over once, but they brought food. I made tea, but that's it…"

Chikako peered at her curiously, but then it sank in. She was worried out cooking for someone rich and snobby. Chikako smiled. "I'm not picky in the slightest, trust me," she lied. The fact of the matter was that she had thrown beautiful dishes made by five star cooks back in their faces because they had added a pinch too much or too little of salt.

Haruhi nodded, but still seemed nervous as she looked around her refrigerator for the ingredients. Chikako pressed her lips together in a hard line and looked down at her hands. "I'm not like Kyoya or the twins or Tamaki. I'm not going to silently judge you or pity you because you don't have the same extravagant life as me. Sometimes, I dream of running away and living what they call, the 'commoner's life.'"

"Only for a few days or whatever, right?" Haruhi asked, clicking on the burner and tossing in oil with the veggies.

Chikako curled up in the living room, hugging one of the pillows on the floor to her chest. "No, I mean for life, just like you. I want to live in a 1K and make my own money and watch cable on Fridays and attend local festivals in the summer. I want to marry a blue collar man who rolls up his sleeves and picks me flowers instead of buying me diamonds. I want to have children because _I_ wanted them, not because my husband needed a successor."

Haruhi looked over at her friend from the corner of her eye. Chikako was curled up at the katatsu table, playing with the petals of the flower on the table.

Chikako smiled, vaguely at the color of the cloth over her lap. She glanced out the window. "Do you ever grow bored of the same 'ole view of the city?"

Haruhi shrugged looking back at the stove where she was sautéing their vegetables. "It's hardly a city. Besides, I'm not really here all that often anymore."

Chikako nodded, distantly. "How about the view from our classroom?"

"To the courtyard?"

"Hm."

"It's pretty."

"So, you wouldn't mind looking out the same old window every same old day if the view was pretty?" Chikako asked, carefully.

Haruhi turned toward her friend. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to travel again," Chikako confessed.

"You're sick of Japan already?"

"I lived here for ten years. I don't need to be here any longer." She paused. "Don't you want to travel the world, Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded, turning back to the stove. "Yeah, eventually."

Chikako smiled. "Me too. I want to go to New York City and Paris and Hollywood, Milan, Venice, Berlin, and maybe Switzerland!"

"Well, I'm sure Kyoya-sempai would take you."

Chikako sighed, her wistful smirk fading. "No, he wouldn't. The Ootori Group is a strictly Japanese company. I doubt he would-"

""You know," Haruhi said, abruptly, shaking the rice and veggies in the pan. "You keep coming up with all these reasons why you hate Kyoya-sempai and he keeps thinking of reasons why he needs to like you, and you guys don't even know each other. Do arranged marriages generally work this way?"

Chikako blinked. "Oh, I-I...I don't really know. I've never been through this befor-"

"Did you research Kyoya-sempai before you met him?" Haruhi asked, bluntly.

"Of course I did."

"So, that's why you rejected him when you first met him, right?"

"N-No-!"

Haruhi shot her a skeptical look. "You knew nothing about him and yet you hated him."

"I-I didn't _hate_ him," Chikako retorted, defensively.

"He looked you up too, you know," Haruhi noted.

"I'm sure he did."

Haruhi turned down the burner, leaving the food to sizzle and dropping the topic for a moment. She walked over to a cabinet under the sink to get tableware as she muttered, "Sorry the sets don't match."

Chikako sighed. "Oh, I don't care. Where's Ranka?"

"Dad left for his night shift."

"Of course. He works for that bar, right?" Chikako asked, delicately.

Haruhi nodded.

In the other room, Chikako's cell phone erupted with noise. Her ringtone was a song that Jake had once said reminded him of her by a band called Thriving Ivory. Chikako stood up and bowed, slightly to Haruhi. "Excuse me."

Haruhi waved her hand, not looking back as she added some bean curd to the stir fry. Chikako slid the door closed behind her and scurried over to her bed. She didn't even check the I.D. Whenever her phone would ring with that song, she had developed an instinct of assuming it was Jake. Only later did she realize how silly that was, now that she would never see him again. "Hello, this is Chi-Chi," she said out of habit, settling on the futon. She quickly corrected herself. "I mean, Miss Akiyoshi."

"Chikako."

_Kyoya._ She sighed. "Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"Why?"

"Because your servants won't tell me."

She smirked. "Good for them."

"Did you run away again or something?"

"No," she replied, deliberately curt and vague.

There was a pause. "Why did you ignore me today?"

"Why did you call my cell-phone?"

He ignored her question. "Was it because of that night after the ball? If so, then I'm sorry."

"Kyoya."

There was a pause. "I called your mobile because you're obviously not home."

"Well, I did not ignore you. In fact, I distinctly remember saying, 'Good afternoon, Kyoya,'" Chikako said, smartly.

"I see. I would have liked to do this in person, but seeing as how you run away every time I want to talk to you-"

"I didn't run away!"

"-I will ask you over the phone," Kyoya continued, sounding a bit annoyed. There was a pause. "There is a showcase in honor of an Ootori Revival Facility tomorrow night. Would you do me the honor and privilege of being my date?"

Chikako was a little surprised and took a moment to consider this proposition. "Won't it be frightfully dull?"

"Most likely. Why do you think I asked you to come?" Kyoy pointed out smoothly. "I need your color and vibrancy."

She giggled in spite of herself. "Will the food at least be adequate?"

"More than adequate. Internationally acclaimed gourmet chefs will be serving a variety of foods. Including Thai."

Chikako's jaw went a bit slack in pleasant surprise. He knew her favorite kind of food. So, he _had_ researched her. She cleared her throat. "And will my parents be there?"

"Of course. They are the co-heads of the assimilation."

Chikako hated when anyone referred to her marriage to Kyoya as "assimilation." She paused to think. In her silence, Haruhi called out, "Dinner's ready!"

Chikako bit her lip and quickly said, "I would be delighted to accompany you to this dramatically dull evening," she teased.

"Thank you very much, Chikako."

"You are most welcome. Now, will you quit bothering me so I can go eat dinner?"

"Yes, of course," Kyoya answered, a smirk in his tone. "Tell Haruhi and Ranka I say hello and I hope you enjoy your meal. Goodbye."

As the line went dead, Chikako stared at the phone, desperately wanting to chuck it at the wall and scream. Why did he always seem to know everything going on? Haruhi's voice had been muffled by the door—how had he heard that? She shook her head and walked into the Fujiokas' living room where Haruhi was breaking apart her chopsticks and digging in, her homework by her side on the floor. Chikako smiled. She hadn't eaten on the floor in a long time. She used to make Jake eat on the floor back in the U.K. just to give him a taste of Japanese culture. He had compromised to this only if she used to silverware instead of chopsticks. Her smile thinned a bit at the memory.

Haruhi looked up at her guest. "Who was that? Your parents?"

Chikako blinked, taken aback by her friend's guess. To any normal person, it would have been a reasonable assumption. However, for Chikako, her parents had practically handed her personal welfare over to her fiancé, who she wouldn't allow to enforce such responsibility over her. She sat down on the other side of the katatsu. "No, it was Kyoya."

"Okay."

And that was what Chikako loved about Haruhi. She never pressed to know more. She probably inferred things anyways and simply assumed her inferences were right, but Chikako didn't care. The girl could keep secrets, stay quiet, mind her own business, and let people talk when they needed to. But did anyone do that for her, Chikako wondered.

She popped a veggie into her mouth with her fingers and smiled, slowly savoring the home-cooked simplicity. "It'sgood."

Haruhi looked up from her work. "Really?"

Chikako nodded, picking up her chopsticks. "Modest cooking produces a modest eater. I like it," she said, gulping down more.

Haruhi furrowed her brow. "Modest?" she echoed, but then she shrugged and continued eating. After a moment, she asked, "So, why did you want to go shopping today?"

"So you would have a decent outfit," Chikako answered, honestly.

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched. "Decent?"

Chikako smirked. "Your father dresses you too frilly and the Host Club too masculine, unless you're with those Hitachiin brothers, whom I would assume have wild tastes in fashion from their mother."

Harhui sighed, remembering their jungle of swimsuits for her during the summer and the sundresses for the festivals. They were always dressing her up like a doll and their mother was no exception. "You've got that right," she answered, looking back down at her food. "Thanks."

"Did you like my style choice?" Chikako wondered aloud, hopefully.

Haruhi shrugged. "I'm not real big on fashion, but it _was_ more comfortable than some of the other clothes I have, so yeah, it was good."

Chikako chuckled. "Not really what I was going for, but I'll take it."

"So, you've met Mrs. Hitachiin?" Haruhi asked, casually.

"More than that. I worked with her for three months as a fitting model in Morocco."

"You can do that? Work for designers other than your mom?"

Chikako nodded again, taking another large bite of her food. She fumbled a bit with the chopsticks, out of practice from her time in the U.K. with forks and spoons. She swore under her breath and answered, "My mother likes to 'rent' me out, in a way, to other designers for profit. I don't mind. In a way, I'm flattered that I'm such a perfect mannequin."

"What about as an actual model? Like runways and pictures and stuff?" Haruhi asked, trying to fuel the conversation.

Chikako paused. "Only my face is photogenic, according to my mother, and my size may be good for fitting, but it's an entirely different practice to 'walk the walk' and pose the way a photographer wants you to pose. Besides, I never wanted to be a model."

Haruhi waited while she chewed. After she swallowed, she asked, "What do you want to do, then?"

"I don't know," Chikako admitted with a sheepish smile. "How about you?"

"I want to be a lawyer, like my mom."

"Really?" Chikako pondered that, picturing Haruhi in the position. "I think you would make a terrific lawyer."

"Thank you-"

"_If_," Chikako interrupted. "You can be passionate."

"Passionate? What does passion have to do with the law?"

"It has _everything_ to do with that! It captures a jury, it fuels the investigation, it reassures your clients, it gives you a reason to stick with a case, even when it gets hard and you're sure you're going to lose" She paused and gave her friend an encouraging smile. "But I think you can do it."

"Thanks," Haruhi collected their dishes and got up to walk to the sink. She cranked on the faucet and scrubbed the plates with a sponge.

Chikako scooted over, carefully to a small brown cabinet by the threshold. She creaked it open and discovered a shrine to a mildly pretty woman with brown hair and a face like Haruhi's. Chikako respectfully wrapped her fingers around the frame and took it out to have a closer look. She smiled, warmly. "What was your mother's name, Haruhi?"

"Kotoko."

She smiled again at the photo. "Kotoko, you must have been as passionate about your work as you were beautiful," she whispered. "May your daughter be so as well."

She put the frame back in the cabinet and leaned back on her hands, looking up at the ceiling. She watched as the lights from passing cars on the street edged their way across the room and then disappeared. Her mind danced back to when she used to wait for Jake to come home those few nights that she got out of school before he was off of work. His room never used to be this bright; he had told her of the calming feeling that darkness brought him as it would envelope his body and shroud his worry. It wasn't the same for Chikako. Without Jake, she was terrified of the dark because he wasn't there to hold her. Whenever she had been alone in his room, she would hug his pillow and breathe in his scent. Here in Japan, she always kept the lights on or the windows open.

"So, you're dad just leaves you here at night?" she asked.

Haruhi turned off the faucet and dried her hands on a towel. "Yeah. I usually just do my homework and chores then go to bed."

"And you like doing that? Every day, the same thing?"

Haruhi turned around. "Well, yeah, sure."

Chikako sat up again. "I wouldn't. If I were alone, that is."

"I like being alone," Haruhi pointed out, walking back into the room.

Chikao giggled. "Then that Host Club must drive you crazy, being as nosy as they are."

Haruhi looked up and smiled. "Yeah, they do."

They both laughed at the honesty lingering in the air. Haruhi dimmed to a chuckle. "So, Tamaki didn't…hire you to be my girl-friend or anything, did he?"

Chikako laughed again, trying not to be offended. "No way, I did that on my own, free of charge. I guess I'm a lot like Tamaki, in away. I have a fascination with commoners, but with the exception that I want to _be_ one."

"Hm," Haruhi breathed, thoughtfully looking away.

Chikako's smile faded and she looked down at her lap. "Do you still hate me?"

"What?" Haruhi looked up at her friend with surprise. "Why would I hate you?"

Chikako was now childishly staring at her fingers, lacing them around each other. "Because I kissed Tamaki."

"Oh." Haruhi paused and after a while of crushing silence, she shrugged, begrudgingly, and grumbled, "Why should I care?"

"I don't care why," Chikako snipped, rudely. "I care that you cared at all, whether you still do or not. I care that I hurt you. You looked hurt and I'm so sorry."

Haruhi waved her off. "That's ridiculous."

"Not if you were hurt!" Chikako pressed. "You haven't said anything for a week, and-!"

"Then I must not be upset," Haruhi pointed out.

"Or you're harboring an immense grudge left to fester until it rots and you loathe my entire existence," Chikako fretted.

Haruhi stared at her, gawking, eyebrows raised in shock. "What kind of-? N-No! Seriously, I-!"

"Just let it out! Don't hate me, Harhui, please don't! Be angry, slap me, whatever, but don't hate me!" Chikako pleaded, eyes wide and brows high. She hated that kind of aggression; the passive, under-the-table kind that no one but the guilty would notice. The kind that battered at your heart but never fully smashed it. It was torture when you wanted death.

Haruhi shook her head, quickly. "No, no, seriously, I'm not mad! I mean, sure I was surprised and confused-"

"-and hurt," Chikako added, looking like a kicked puppy.

Haruhi scoffed at her friend's blow up. "I'm fine, Chikako," she assured her. "Please believe me."

But Chikako didn't believe her and she couldn't understand why Haruhi sounded so sincere. Was she that good a liar, or did she not understand herself? It occurred to Chikako that Haruhi didn't know what her feelings were for Tamaki, or if she did, she was denying them. Haruhi didn't like to actively talk about herself like Chikako did, but Chikako still wanted to know her friend's heart better. She wanted a _real_ friend more than she could express.

She sighed, reluctantly. "I believe you," she lied. "And I'm relieved."

Haruhi smiled. "Good. So, why _did_ you kiss Tamaki-sempai?" she asked, innocently curious. "With Kyoya-sempai standing right there watching and all…?"

A new wave of guilt crashed over Chikako and her face fell. She kissed Tamaki because of Jake. She did it knowing Kyoya was there because of Jake. She hated her engagement to Kyoya because of Jake. It was all because of Jake. But it wasn't Jake's fault. She took a deep breath and buried her face in her knees, hugging her legs to her chest. "I don't know, I just…I don't belong in Japan anymore," she mumbled.

"This again?" Haruhi sighed. There was a pause. "Where do you think you belong, then?"

"In the United Kingdom," Chikako whispered.

"Why?"

"Because…that's where Jake is," she finally admitted aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woohoo! Two new chapters and I STILL left it at a cliff hanger! Boy do I know how to piss y'all off ;) No, I'm only joking, you know that, but two chapters were all I had time for today. It's my last day on vacation before I head back home and have to start catching up with all my Spring Break Homework :P I have a ton of Psych work and a chapter of U.S. History to read :P Yuck! **

**Anywho, what did you think? I'd love to hear your opinions! I always love seeing reviews and I'm so glad that you guys take time to read and even fangirl about my stories! It makes me so happy inside :3 Remember to review if you've got time! **

**Ever yours,**

**~Kit Koko**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Haruhi blinked. "Who's Jake?"

"He's…he's someone my father so desperately wants me to forget about for Kyoya's sake. And he's the reason why I hate this engagement."

Haruhi pressed her lips together. "So, Jake was your boyfriend?"

It was so odd to refer to him as something so trivial, but Chikako nodded. "Yes he was." She chuckled, meekly. "You're more intuitive than you look."

"Thanks."

Chikako rolled onto her stomach and played with her hair when it fell in front of her face. "Do you… wanna hear about him?"

Haruhi tucked her legs underneath her and smiled, softly. "Sure. Do you have a picture?"

Chikako looked up, surprised, and grinned. "Y-Yes I do! On my phone. It doesn't do him justice, though."

She scrambled off the ground and scurried into Haruhi's room, her friend lagging behind her. Chikako rummaged through her bag again, feeling for her cell phone. Haruhi leaned against the doorframe. "Hey, how could you tell I was a girl?" she asked in the darkness.

Chikako glanced behind her right as her hand touched the smooth cell. She wrapped her fingers around it and muttered, "What do you mean?" Her fingers danced across the keypad and the screen lit up.

"Your first day of school, you came into the club and acted like it was so obvious I was a girl."

Chikako shrugged. "Well, it was when I heard you speak."

"Why?"

"Your mannerisms, kindness, tone of voice, touch," she listed out, scrolled through her pictures on her phone.

"No, that can't be it. I'm pretty careful about what I say and I didn't say anything remarkably feminine," Harhui said. "I just wanted to know because Kyoya-sempai caught on quickly, too, but I never knew how. Everyone else says it's just because he's smart and highly observant, but there had to be something that gave it away."

Chikako finally found her photo of Jake, wedged in her phone's gallery between her U.K. bedroom picture and her plane ticket back to Japan. She enlarged the picture to full-screen and stared into his warm blue gaze, pulled back into his world by his natural smile. "Your eyes," she whispered. "I don't know about Kyoya, but that's how I knew. You can tell so much because of someone's eyes."

Haruhi walked over and looked at the picture from behind Chikako's shoulder. "He's handsome."

Chikako smiled, proudly. "Yeah, he is," she said, as if he was still hers. He was grinning at her, his dreams of forever in the distance, back when the sky was clear and bright. The sun and blue made "forever" seem closer, but here in Japan, her constant typhoon made it seem near impossible.

"How long were you in England?" Haruhi wondered aloud.

"A couple years. I attended a school much like Ouran Academy, except the people were not as kind and carefree, and it was an all-girls school. The majority of the students were not in my aristocratic position like so many here are. Their parents had spent all their money on a quality education, putting the girls in economic peril for necessities like food and plans for their futures. So a lot of them got jobs and I was alienated for being unemployed. They called me the 'spoiled little rich girl.' I wanted to be just like those awful, poorly dressed girls, for some reason… I mean, they were all so confident and independent with their wages, uniforms, and cars they paid for on their own," Chikako explained..

"So you got a job?" Haruhi guessed.

Chikako smiled, ruefully. "Yeah, I got a job. Barneby's Books under the name Starla Winslow."

"Why not your real name?" Haruhi asked, gingerly.

"So my parents wouldn't find me. They would have been scandalized to find me working for a commoner's wage."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Of course," she muttered, dryly. "So, did you meet Jake at the store?"

Chikako nodded. "He thought it was a nostalgia store because of our window decorations. He wanted to buy his mom some record, but I told him that we only sold books…"

* * *

><p>"Then I'll buy a book," Jake purred with a cocky grin. "Lead the way, gorgeous."<p>

Walking out to the bookshelves, Chikako glanced back at him. "You're very sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he teased.

She stopped in the cooking/lifestyle section. Her eyes lingered on the best seller's shelf where the famous _Mitzu's How-To's_ was proudly displayed. "Is the book still for your mother?"

"Yeah it's mum's birthday tomorrow. She says she'll be thirty three, but I'm pretty sure it's more like forty something. I know, I know, it's sad that I don't know her age, but I swear, he doesn't look a day over thirty. Damn, I was hoping to get her that Sheryl Crow record. God knows she's got an odd taste in music, but I respect it," he rambled.

Chikako had only been in the U.K. for a few months, so she still had trouble keeping up with his accent. But she liked his voice, his tone, his smile. Once he dropped his flirtatious act at the mention of his mother, he was brighter, happier, warmer—like the summer sun. She heard the mention of Sheryl Crow and knew they had a biography about her. Chikako walked into the music section, Jake hot on her heels, still babbling.

She chuckled, pleasantly. "You realize I'm not keeping up with your chatter, right?"

"Huh?"

She skimmed the shelves, not looking back at him. "I'm Japanese."

"Yeah, so?"

She sighed. "I mean, I'm directly from Japan, so my English isn't that great."

"Sure it is," Jake said, standing closer to her while she rummaged around. His hand skimmed over hers and pulled out the Sheryl Crow biography. "You can use articles and verb conjugations and understand my accent. Did you learn English here in the U.K.?"

She nodded. "Your accent is not very difficult to understand," she lied.

"_Yours_ is beautiful. With a little more practice, I would have never known you weren't born here," he said with a smile.

She blushed and leaned back on her heels. "Oh really?"

He nodded, cracking open the paperback. He flipped the pages as he spoke. "Really. How long have you been learning?"

"I've been taught since I was in grade school, but I haven't been able to actively learn until I moved here."

"Which was when?"

"Couple months ago."

Jake smiled. "How old are you?"

She blinked, cautiously, and took a step back. "High school," was all she let him know.

"No kidding. I just graduated myself. Where do you go?"

"Don't you have a book to buy?" she asked, politely switching topics. She made her way to the cash register. "I can ring you up now if you'd like."

"Yes please," he answered, following her to the counter. "Thank you."

She took the paperback from him and ran it under the scanner. "That will be eight pounds."

"And how much in euros?" he teased.

She tensed up. "Uh, I…I don't…"

He laughed, disarming her defenses. "Don't hurt yourself, I was only joking," he said, getting out his wallet. "It was about ten euros, in case you were interested," he added with a wink.

She frowned, trying desperately to put back up her walls. He was cocky and rude, but oh-so-handsome and sweet. She didn't like him and yet she adored him. She couldn't make up her own mind, but she stopped trying to after a moment of crushing realization. It didn't matter—he was a fleeting memory. They all were. They had to be, according to her father, but she never quite knew why. All she knew was that dating was never an option.

"What's your name, sweet?" he asked, handing her a few pounds. He gave her a warm and honest grin.

She opened the register, sorted the bills, and answered, "Starla Winslow."

He laughed, surprised. "Oh wow, now _that's_ a name!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's too original to be real," he teased. A more serious expression tinted his face as he leaned over the counter and lowered his voice. "Isn't very Japanese either. Who are you hiding from?"

Surprised by his intuition, she took the jump and decided to trust this strange, beautiful boy. "My parents," she admitted. "They'd kill me if they discovered that I work."

"That you work? Like, in general? Why?" he asked, carefully letting his fingers brush her hand as she handed over his purchase.

She blushed a bit and looked away. "They just would."

He shrugged. "Fair enough. So, what your real name?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What's yours?"

"I asked you first," he pointed out, amusement shimmering in his stare.

"Chikako."

"No last name?"

She smirked, but didn't answer him.

He laughed at her aloofness. "Can I shorten it?"

"Are you planning on using it often?" she asked with a giggle.

His eyes softened. "I hope so."

She sighed, looking down at the cash register. "Well, you can say or do whatever you like, I don't mind." Like she thought, he was a fleeting memory. She would not let herself get all worked up over some British flirt.

"Alright, I will," he answered. "So, you work every day?"

She nodded. "Yes. Monday through Saturday, three p.m. to closing."

"Sunday's free, then?"

"Yes, I'm usually in my dorm at the Academy," she mumbled, thoughtlessly.

"Academy?" he echoed. "You mean St. Martha's? That's just down the street."

She looked up. "You're not going to stalk me or anything, are you?"

An amiable, robust laugh erupted in his throat, lightening the atmosphere of the shadowed store. "Honestly, I just wanted to ask you out. You know, on a date? Not stalk. I promise. That's too much work," he added with a wink.

"Oh," Chikako looked down, blushing, a stupid grin on her face that she couldn't dismiss. "Well, I-I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Sure it is, Chi-Chi," he said with a smirk.

"Chi-Chi?" she echoed, seeing how the name tasted in her mouth. It was sweeter, like honey when he said it, but she didn't know why.

"Chikki, Kako, Koko, I don't mind. What do you prefer?"

"I like Chi-Chi," Chikako murmured.

He started to walk backwards, plastic bag hanging off his wrist, hands in his pockets, and eyes never leaving hers, like he was captivated by her. She knew she was. She was entranced by his smile. "I'll pick you up Sunday at five, eh Chi-Chi?"

She wanted so badly for him to say it again. _Chi-Chi…Chi-Chi…_ She nodded, but before he got away, she called out, "What's your name?"

He grinned back at her, foot half-way out the door. "Jake. Jake Lawrence."

* * *

><p>Chikako smiled at Haruhi. "Thinking back, he would have been a prince at the Host Club. He was a natural charmer. I never stood a chance."<p>

"What do you mean? What happened?" Haruhi wondered aloud.

Chikako sighed, preparing to spill her guts. "I fell in love. In every sense of the word."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for those who wanted more Kyoya, but I felt that there needed to be more background to Chikako's previous love interest. I promise you that it's about to get super interesting and I hope you like what's to come! So, tell me what you thought! Whose side are you on? Kyoya's or Jake's? And why? And what do you think Kyoya will do when he finds out about Jake? I wanna know it all! I love hearing your opinions! Click that lovely REVIEW button and go to town, my lovelies! 3**

~**Kit Koko**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Thank you for letting me stay the night, Haruhi-chan. You are very hospitable and, honestly, I am very grateful," Chikako said, bowing low. She was outside of Haruhi's apartment, her friend standing in the doorway, and Chikako had her bag at her side, ready to take off.

"No problem." She paused, awkwardly. "So…are you going to be okay?"

The night prior had been embarrassing for Chikako. She had told Haruhi all about her and Jake. About how far they had gone (which made Haruhi blush), how deep she had fallen in love, and how much she missed him. Everything—once she had started, she couldn't stop. She had never had a real girl-friend like this and had never talked to anyone about Jake except her maid, Sonohara.

She smiled. "Yes, I'll be fine. Actually, last night helped a lot. A magnificent source of catharsis. I just needed to talk to someone about him, I guess. Oddly, talking about Jake makes him seem like just a memory instead of a dream. He feels farther away now and Kyoya feels closer. I'm not quite sure if I like that, but it's for the best, I suppose," she chuckled and bowed once more. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Haruhi said with a gentle smile. "Do you need a ride?"

"You know what? No I don't!" she exclaimed with gusto, pumping her fist into the air. "I'm going to take the train and go to my parents' place in the city all on my own like a fabulously normal commoner."

"Why don't you call your driver?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"Because I'm independent," Chikako snipped, crossing her arms.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "If you get kidnapped or something, it's not my fault."

Chikako giggled, slinging her duffel over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't." She looked Haruhi up and down and sighed. "Even in your casual wear, you look like a boy. Now I'm gonna look like that harlot who sleeps around. You really should dress girly-er, Haruhi. I'm sure Tamaki would like that," she added with a wink.

Haruhi blushed. "I-I doubt that but I'm sorry that you're embarrassed," she muttered. This gradual change had been something that Chikako was ashamed to have missed. For some reason, Haruhi had been shying away from the Tamaki-issue instead of flat out denying or laughing. Haruhi headed back into her house, calling, "By the way, I'm going to call Kyoya to say you left my house."

Chikako felt like a child. "He's not my handler," she snapped as Haruhi started dialing.

Her friend shrugged. "It's what he told me to do this morning."

"What?" Chikako barked. "He called this morning too?"

"No, he stopped by," Harhui furrowed her brow. "Don't get so defensive. He's very protective of you, that's all."

"He's protective of all his _assets_," Chikako said, dryly.

Haruhi couldn't deny that. "Well, in any case, you should get going. Next train to Kyoto leaves in thirty minutes. Station's that way," she added, directing down the street.

Chikako nodded. "Thanks."

"Stop thanking me and go," her friend snapped, but her eyes were light and teasing before she closed the door.

Chikako started to leave the complex with an impassioned grin on her face. She hadn't felt so free and independent since her days working in the book store. She paused, contemplating how pathetic that was. In the U.K., she was feisty and confident Chi-Chi who fell in love so easily. Here, she was the rich, spoiled brat denying the most handsome, intelligent, and reliable choice for a husband out there. She turned down the road Haruhi had suggested and could hear the trains a mile away. She planned to buy a first-class ticket, but being on her own was invigorating enough.

Suddenly, the Thriving Ivory song erupted in her bag. She was slow to answer. "Hello?" she asked, distractedly. She hadn't even checked the caller I.D. She probably wished she had.

"Is this Chikako Akiyoshi?" a strangely deep voice asked in shaky Japanese.

She looked around, shivers crawling up her spine. She took a quiet breath and answered, strongly, "Yes it is. Who is this?"

There was a long, eerie silence. She sighed and walked toward the station entrance. "I beg your pardon, but I'm in a rush and I don't have time for games. Please try to contact me at a better time and next time? Be more concise with your objection of calling me. Goodbye."

She quickly hung up and leaned against a concrete wall, the whoosh of the trains whipping her hair back. She took a deep, shaky breath to level her voice. She tried to steady herself as she started walking again. She had gotten creepy calls before, but she had been with her parents or sitters every time. She had never actually picked up and stayed on the line the whole time before. She was a bit proud of herself by how strong and level-headed her voice had sounded. She could continue being brave as she got on that train, right?

Her phone rang again and Chikako nearly jumped out of her skin. She flipped it open. "H-Hello?" she answered, trying to sound put together.

"Chikako, what do you think you're doing, going on a train—a commoner's train!—by _yourself_! Haruhi called and I informed your parents and they are infuriated. You never alerted them-!" Kyoya lectured her, quickly.

Overly relieved, Chikako breathed, "Oh Kyoya. It's you."

"What do mean it's me? Of course it's me." There was a pause. "Chikako are you drunk?"

Appalled, she scoffed, "NO!"

There was another pause. "You sound odd, are you sure you're alright?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be rude, Kyoya. At least, no more than usual."

There was a loud sigh on the other end. "Would you please stop running away? It's like tracking down a child…honestly…"

Chikako frowned and stood up straighter. "Only because you treat me like a child. Why? I don't know. Perhaps it gives you some sort of sick feeling of power, the kind ylove to exert over people like Haruhi or Tamaki or those girls at your little host club," she snapped. "I am your fiancée, though, _and_ your business partner. There is nothing you can hold over me because we are equals in all fields, and I can take care of myself!"

"I apologize, Chikako." But he didn't seem very sorry. "Let me start over. So, Haruhi tells me that you are planning on taking a train to Kyoto…on your own?"

"That's right."

"Do you have enough money to buy a train ticket?"

Chikako snorted. "I have enough money to buy the _train_."

"I meant on you, in cash," he growled, becoming irritated. For some reason, she loved getting on his nerves. It meant that he had more personalities than the boringly submissive one at school.

She smirked. "Yes, I do."

"Okay, fine, you may go, but call me when you get on the train."

Chikako narrowed her eye. "And where are _you_?" she shouted, accusingly.

"I am at a Host Club meeting that Tamaki called at the last minute because he thinks we should replace our table ware from Ginore to Tabolt and if we don't the world will fall apart," Kyoya explained, dryly.

"So, let me guess," Chikako smiled to herself. "You grew bored with the meeting because it is obviously pointless and decided to check up on me?"

"No, Haruhi called to let me know he was on his way and mentioned your whereabouts."

For Kyoya to regard Haruhi as a male, that meant that it wasn't just the male staff of the Host Club. "Is Renge there?"

"You catch on quickly."

"She doesn't know, I take it. She has a crush on Haruhi, I presume."

"Yes, she does."

Chikako chuckled. "Haruhi's quite the catch, huh?"

Kyoya sighed. "He is a natural, that's for sure. I'm not going to lose you to Haruhi, am I?" he teased.

Chikako smiled, sadly. "No, you won't. Not to Haruhi."

"Good." There was a pause followed by muffled chatter. "Alright, I have to go. I'm getting scolded for being on the phone. Goodbye."

"Kyoya, wait," Chikako said, quickly. "Does Renge know?"

"Know what?"

"About our engagement."

"Not unless you told her. Oh and don't forget about our date tonight."

Chikako sighed, harshly. "Yes, yes, I won't forget. Now quit talking so loud or Renge _will_ find out and I heard that she once had a crush on you-"

"It was very minor."

"Nevertheless, I don't want to get on her bad side. So, shush."

Kyoya chuckled. "Hurry up or you'll miss your train. Make sure you put on a coat, too. It's getting cold and it would be inconvenient for me if you froze to death."

Chikako rolled her eyes. "Inconvenient. Right. Goodbye, Kyoya."

She hung up, eyes narrow from his careless comment, and trekked over to the ticket booth. "One premium ticket to Kyoto, please," she chirped, digging through her bag. She pulled out her money and looked up at the cashier. He was a young teenage boy with short hair, gray eyes, and mouth ajar in a blatant gawk. He wasn't very bad looking and Chikako assumed that he was quite popular in his lowly commoner high school. She smiled, sweetly at him, and surged the bills across the counter. She subtly cleared re throat, still smiling at him, and he spurted to life.

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am!" he stuttered, his fingers shaking as he typed in the code for Kyoto's train. As the machine printed her ticket, he curled his lips in a grin and regained his composure. "What's in Kyoto?" he asked, trying to act smooth.

She giggled at his attempt and re-zipped her bag. "My parents. I came here to visit a friend."

His eyes traveled up and down her body, hungrily. "You're a little young to be traveling alone, aren't you?"

Chikako suddenly noticed how deep his voice dropped when he calmed down. He must have been older than she had thought, which meant his intentions were not pure enough to mess with. She kept her demure, dropped her smile, and shrugged. "I'm old for my age," she said, holding out her hand for her ticket. "I am terribly sorry, but I would like to get a nice seat sometime today."

He chuckled, nervously. "Well, you're in the premium car, so I doubt that will be a problem."

She sighed, noticing a line forming behind her. "Yes, I am quite eager to leave, so…erm, my _ticket_, if you please?"

"Right, right, sorry," he grumbled, finally noticing the line forming. "Have a nice trip, ma'am."

"Thank you," she said, giving him one last teasing smile before escaping to the train. She was usually kind to commoners, but had been absolutely wicked to them before Jake. She sighed, thinking back to what Haruhi had said to her the night before. _"You have to marry Kyoya in the end, though…not Jake."_

She got on the train and settled into her seat, taking out a book and her phone. She scrolled through her recent calls and studied the one from the creepy voice before Kyoya's call. The number was blocked and she couldn't believe she had answered. She bit her lip and tried to redial the call, but it wouldn't go through. She sighed, deleted the log, in case her nosy fiancé checked up on her records, and scrolled through her contacts. She saw the name and knew that she would have to call and let them know she was okay sooner or later. She wondered if they cared. She grimaced and dialed her mother.

It rang twice. "Chikako," she heard her mother's droning voice, laced with disdain and disapproval.

"Hello, mother," Chikako said, trying to sound cheerful. "I'm on my way to Kyoto as we speak."

Her mother's voice grew lighter at the sound of Chikako's soft tone. "Oh! How long will you be staying?"

"The weekend. I have school on Monday."

"Of course." There was a pause as the train started. "Where are you?"

"In traffic," Chikako lied. "We must get a new driver because this one is always taking the most ridiculous routes."

"Well, that's not our problem, Chi-chan. Ask Kyoya about it," her mother suggested, off-handedly. "So, was that all?"

Chikako so easily forgot how little her parents cared for her, sometimes. She cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes. I'll leave you to whatever it was you were doing. I'm sorry for being a nuisance."

"Not a problem, Chi. Goodbye…oh wait, almost forgot to ask! How's Kyoya doing?" her mother chirped.

Chikako clenched her jaw. "He's fine, mother."

"Good, good, I'm glad you two are getting along…" she was beginning to sound distracted with something else.

Chikako rolled her eyes. "Goodbye, mother."

She hung up and lightly thudded her head against the back of her seat. She closed her eyes and focused on the motion of the train, the grinding, groaning gears, and the occasional chitter-chatter of the couple in front of her. She settled back into her seat, but her phone began to explode with noise in her hand. She jerked and was quick to check the caller I.D., a sick part of her wishing it was the blocked number so she could give them a piece of her mind. But it was only Kyoya. She stared at the screen for a long time before deciding to ignore him. She wasn't dead so she didn't need to give him an update every second.

The phone rang several more times, stopped a moment, and started up again. Wow, he was relentless. Glaring, she picked up the cell, and answered, snapping, "I'm fine. I'm on the train, I'm not dead, and your investment is safe."

"Good. I'll send a car to pick you up when you arrive. Have a nice trip," Kyoya's pleasant voice resounded in her ears a little before he hung up. He sounded so in control, content, calm about the "business exchange" between the two of them.

Chikako seethed, glaring at the phone screen. She desperately wanted to chuck it out the window. Instead, she took a deep, cleansing breath, put the phone away, and leaned back again. This time, she had fallen asleep, head bobbing with the train.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I don't have much to say about this chapter because it's leading up to a more major one, but you get to see the set-up and Chikako's brief exchange with her parents. While you wait a few more days for the next chapter, why don't you tell me what you think of Kyoya's reaction to Chikako wanting to take the train alone? Do you agree with her mother that it's Kyoya's responsibility to protect her or do you think Chikako's parents should be more worried about her safety? I love hearing your opinions!**

**~Kit Koko  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Out in front of the station in Kyoto, Chikako looked around for her car. Her fiancé had promised to send one, but she briefly wondered if it would ever arrive. As if suddenly realizing their one and only daughter was alone on a commoner's train, her parents had called her back before she arrived, stressing that she come home immediately. According to them, she lacked the appropriate protection. Kyoya had offered his private police force to escort her, but, annoyed with all their persistence that she was some fragile princess, Chikako had quickly declined all their offers.

"Just send a car to the station," she had told him.

Kyoya had complied, but now she wondered if she really would be escorted by the police.

Out in the open lobby, a large sign with the words "AKIYOSHI, CHIKAKO" on the front gently waved in the air. She smiled at the old man in a black suit who held the board and plodded over to him. "I'm Chikako," she said with a polite smile.

He lowered the sign and shook her hand, without saying a word. He reached for her luggage and headed out to a parking garage. She would have thought it odd that the car was in the garage instead of out front if she had not been so distracted. She scrolled through her contacts and froze over Haruhi's name, thoughts flooding her mind…

_Why did you kiss Tamaki?_

No –sempai at the end. No emotion on top, but she was probably dying underneath. She was hurt, she was young, and she was doe-eyed. How could anyone damage such purity? Chikako bit her lower lip until it bled, staring at the screen. Her eyes glimmered in thought and she thought about calling her, just to apologize again, but decided against it. She slipped her phone into her bag and her driver tossed all her bags into the trunk.

He didn't open the door for her, which she also would have thought odd. But she was too thoughtful to cause a fuss. She dismissed it as him having a bad day or something and slid into the back. The driver started the engine. "Has Kyoya paid you yet?" Chikako asked, quietly.

He merely shook his head.

Chikako sighed. "Well, I'll be sure he does."

He nodded up front, backing out of the parking spot.

Chikako narrowed her eyes as he shifted back into drive. "A simple 'yes miss' or 'no miss' would suffice," she snapped.

There was a begrudging pause. Finally, as they pulled out of the garage, he answered her in a low, gruff voice, "Yes, Miss Akiyoshi."

Chikako didn't recognize his accent and felt a little unnerved by his tone, like he was angry and yet laughing at her. Tight and devious, in a way. She tried to push her suspicions away, but failed. Wary, she leaned forward. "You know where you are going, correct?"

"Yes miss."

"My _home_," she continued, slowly. "The Akiyoshi-Kyoto Estate."

"Yes miss."

She glanced out the window. "Are you taking a short cut, then?"

There was a pause. "Yes miss."

Chikako's breathing picked up. "W-Well don't," she snapped. "I would like to recognize our route to assure your competence." She was growing nervous. He continued in the opposite direction of her house. She learned up toward him, livid. "Turn this care around _now_!"

He glanced at her form the corner of his eye through the rearview and his fixated eyes scared her. "No miss," he growled, and the divider rolled up between them.

Chikako jumped back in her seat, eyes wide. Was she being kidnapped or was this man simply being an ass? Better safe than sorry, she figured. She clenched her teeth and reached for her bag, wanting to get to her phone, only to realize the driver had tossed it into the back. Instead of scared, she became angry. She had a thin pager hooked onto her bra that Kyoya had given her in case of emergencies. He had told her to keep it on her person just in case, and just to make him feel uncomfortable, she had put it down her shirt. She didn't mind having it, but that hadn't stopped her from incessantly teasing her wary fiancé.

She wasn't scoffing now as she quickly tapped in an S.O.S telling him she was in trouble. She knew he couldn't reach her to reply unless she had a phone, so she glanced outside. She couldn't see any signs. The windows were too tinted and the car was going too fast. She slipped the pager back down her shirt and began to panic. Kyoya was her only ally and hope, which was new. _Please, Kyoya…_ she thought, heartbeat picking up the pace.

"Stop this car!" she squeaked. She raised her voice and became stronger in her demands. "Stop this car!" She grappled for the door handle, but they locked automatically when her fingers smacked against the side. She began to bang loudly on the windows. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME O-!"

The car went into tunnel and the interior was pitch-black. She clung to her seat, terrified. It soon was flooded with light again and the driver slowly to a stop. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to yell again when three well-dressed men joined the ride. Two sandwiched between her and the third rode up front, rolling down the divider. She desperately tried to level her breathing, put on the bravest face she had, and stared straight ahead. She couldn't let them know how much they scared her.

The car roared to life and skidded back onto the road. The man to her right smiled and spoke in English. He was young and she would have thought him to be quite handsome from the corner of her eye if she wasn't so petrified. "Good morning, Miss Akiyoshi,"

American. Why would an American be interested in her? She remained silent, not even bothering to toss him a glare for fear of how he might react. He narrowed his eyes and looked over at his partner on the other side. "She's gotten all this fancy education all over the world and she can't even understand English? Isn't it one of the most spoken languages in the world?"

"So she's stupid," the one in the front scoffed. "Don't mean she ain't loaded."

Chikako bristled, desperately wanting to defend her intelligence, but she knew the less they knew about her, the better. If they thought she couldn't understand them, they would openly discuss their plans and she might figure out an escape.

"But she was in England for a year or so, right?" a man beside her began to ask.

The man to her left suddenly looked at Chikako. She didn't meet his gaze, but she heard him whisper to himself, "She was?" Then he began repeating her name like he was trying to remember something. She glanced at him, but didn't keep her eyes focused for long before looking back in front of her.

The driver, the only seemingly intelligent one, answered, "She must have instinctively adapted, but lost a great deal when she came back to Japan. That doesn't mean she won't pick it up again, so be careful what you say." He paused and glanced in the rearview mirror at her. He switched to broken Japanese and barked, "Buckle your seatbelt and keep quiet."

She was shocked by the familiarity. It was the same voice as the unknown phone call she had gotten earlier. She nodded and did as she was told, acting very apathetic, as if this was all normal. Presenting herself in such a way unnerved a few of the kidnappers, just as she had hoped it would, but the driver seemed unfazed. Underneath, Chikako was shaking, stomach churning, and mind reeling. She was frozen in fear, but she kept her cool hoping it would save her life. This was the demeanor of royalty and when you were rich, it was hard to tell the difference.

They began to discuss their destination, vaguely. One mentioned how the Ootori and Akiyoshi businesses were assimilating, so both would probably pay for her return. Yet they didn't seem to be aware of her engagement to Kyoya. She assumed that was a good thing and could prove useful later. Thoughts like that kept her calm, gave her a sense of control over them. She silently called them low-lives and thugs and rats just to keep herself from being any more intimidated by them. The entire ride she kept her eyes narrow, chin high, and gaze straight ahead, not acknowledging any of them. _I am better than them,_ she thought, vehemently, over and over.

* * *

><p>They arrived at a ritzy hotel and Chikako finally bothered to notice that all her captors were in nice suits, mildly attractive, and clean shaven. That scared her a little more. It meant that they weren't amateurs in it solely for some extra cash. They were cunning and had a plan, despite their initial impressions. As they slowed down, she turned to the man on her left who had muttered her name previously and realized that she recognized him. He was one of Jake's old friends from America. Her eyes went wide, dropping her previous façade, and her jaw dropped. "Randall!" she breathed.<p>

His eyes went wide and Chikako felt something prick her arm from behind. She went a little woozy and tried to turn around, but Randall's hands flew out to grasp her shoulders. He was still gaping, but seemed a bit more controlled. He shoved a rag over her mouth and she gasped from fear, instantly regretting she had. She thrashed and let out an angry growl, but the drug worked faster than she thought it would. She collapsed into his chest, eyes fluttering closed.

"I am so sorry, Chicky," Randall whispered. Chicky had been a nickname that all of Jake's friends had called her. Chikako felt his arms cradle her body. She was light-headed and her entire body felt numb. She was like a ragdoll made of nerves as he carried her out of the car. In an instant, the voice she heard was not Randall. He seemed to have changed from the sweet guy she had once known to an enemy made of poison.

She heard him laugh, light-heartedly and say in English, "My girlfriend hasn't slept in weeks and passed out cold in the car. She's so crazy, but I love her."

His words violated Chikako's ears. She inwardly cringed and her stomach churned when he bent down to kiss her forehead. He knew that _Jake_ was in love with her! Why would he…say that…? She was falling down and down, even though she knew Randall was still clutching her in his arms. She felt a whoosh of air in her ears and her stomach flip-flopped with her brain, like she was on a roller coaster ride.

Another voice, probably the gate guard, whistled low. "She is _beautiful_," he replied in English, a thick Japanese accent tainting his pronunciation.

Another American spoke up, just as amiable and robust. This loud, friendly nature threw off any suspicion that they were kidnappers. "We have a reservation for Liams?"

"Front desk has the key," the guard answered.

"Air-y gato, sir," the American drawled in an exaggerated southern-American accent. They were moving again.

Everything was fuzzy. Her senses—hearing, feelings, thoughts, taste—were all blurred and disoriented. She felt like she was blind and deaf, drowning in a sea of thick molasses. She was drunk yet alert. Deaf, yet everything was so crisp and loud. Blind, but full of color. She felt like she was screaming, silently, loudly, always unheard. Then it was all black.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she paged you? When? Why?"<p>

Kyoya clenched his teeth and spoke very quickly. "I've already sent the entire Ootori private police force after her. They traced the pager's position and they're closing in on a local Renaissance hotel. Its registrar isn't available to the public, but-"

"We aren't the public!" he heard Chikako's mother squeal in the background. "We are the famed Ootori Group and Akiyoshi plan! We have exclusive access to _everything_!"

"Mitzu," Mr. Akiyoshi snapped at his wife. "Calm down. We-"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? SHE IS OUR _DAUGHTER_, SHIZOU! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?" Mrs. Akiyoshi exploded. Kyoya could tell from over the phone that the woman was a blubbering, wailing mess.

"Mr. Akiyoshi," Kyoya said, quickly. "Please don't worry about it. I promise to you that I will get your daughter back by tonight."

"Son, this search party will take longer than-"

"I will get her back," Kyoya reiterated more forcefully this time. "I promise. Please tell Mrs. Akiyoshi that Chikako's rescue is guaranteed by tonight. Okay?"

There was a pause. Mr. Akiyoshi's voice came back, surprisingly small and rushed. "I'm trusting you Kyoya. Please, just bring her back safe and sound. And when you do, don't ever let this happen again. Got it? She is our daughter, but she became your responsibility the day she visited your little club room at the academy. She would deny it if you asked, but she relies on you more than you may realize. Please be patient with her. God knows she'll need it."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "Are you implying she got _herself_ kidnapped, sir?"

"That is exactly what I am implying. She's very…antagonizing and, although intelligent, not as cunning as you are."

Kyoya sighed, not believing that Chikako was that stupid, but answered, "I _and_ Chikako will see you tonight. I promise, sir."

* * *

><p>Chikako woke up shaking, nauseous, bladder full, and stomach empty. She felt heavy, like she had gained one hundred kilos overnight. Her eyelids were clamped shut, it seemed, but she let out a small cry. The sound erupted from her throat and awakened her once dimmed senses. Her eyes shot open, heart beating wildly, her breath was short and quick, and her fingers clawed at the fabric beneath her.<p>

"Chicky?" a voice whispered, surprised. She registered it later as Randall's, but in the moment, all she felt was the warmth in the words that were whispered to her. She wondered in that split second if it was Jake, but she couldn't form the words to ask. A part of her wished it wasn't. She had never wanted to drag him into this kind of aristocratic mess.

She heard the vague dialing of a phone from somewhere. There was a long pause. "Jake?" Randal hissed. "Jake! Jake, I found her, Jake! Man, I found Chicky! She's-!"

"Leave her!" another voice yelled, harshly in English. "Someone tipped 'em off and we don't have time to move her!"

"But-!" Randall protested.

"Randall! Move!"

A rough piece of fabric smothered Chikako's face and yet again, she was gone, sinking into the endless black. She gasped for breath, but no air filled her lungs. She reached for the fabric beneath her, but felt nothing. She could only feel two things: unnerving fear and burning rage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: School is getting a little ridiculous, but I'll let y'all in on a secret of mine: I have up to chapter seventeen written, but I just need to edit them to get them up on fanfiction, but I never have any time! It's about crunch time here and I have around three tests and four quizzes and two papers and two projects due every week until June and then it's Finals Week! This is Hell Month for me, so I'm sorry if I'm not able to get chapters out, but I'll try my best!**

**In the mean time, if you all could share my story, read it, review it, send me PMs, I'd love you all for life! Honestly, you guys are fabulous! My last chapter got around 6 or 7 reviews and it made me so happy that I actually felt motivated for school! I try to answer all my replies by sending PMs and I love talking to you guys so thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Okay, so, if I haven't hinted at it enough, please review if you have time! And if you don't, I hope you have a lovely spring and keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter! You guys are lovely wonderful fabulous people :)  
><strong>

**~Kit Koko  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was quiet. Not silent; she could hear the whoosh of the air conditioner, which comforted her. It meant she was no longer lost in her own mind. Her eyelids, no longer heavy and clamped shut, fluttered open easily, welcoming her to the world again. Her throat felt thick and a strange noise quietly gurgled from her mouth. She was staring straight up at an egg-shell colored ceiling with intricate molds curling around corners and light fixtures like cinnamon buns. She had been having nightmares for years it felt like, but this one, if this room was indeed another dream, didn't feel quite like terror. She wriggled her fingers and toes, feeling the gentle sensation of her skin rubbing together, awakening her nerves. She was weak and tired. She wanted to sleep longer, but feared this tranquility she was in was nothing more than another dream that would fade faster if she closed her eyes.

She coughed, forcefully and heard the sound of feet by her side, left or right, she couldn't tell. Her sense of direction was horribly off and she couldn't move her head to look. Her heartbeat picked up and she heard a sharp beeping echoing the thumping in her chest. It was then that she felt the subtle stream of something being pumped into her veins.

"Chikako?" she heard Kyoya's voice whisper. His tone was soft, gentle, and completely out of character. He seemed scared as his face hovered across her line of vision. His brow furrowed, eyes narrow, and he was biting his lower lip ever-so-slightly. He must have been trying to be in control and appear calm, but Chikako's cough had cracked his façade. "Please tell me you're awake this time. I'm tired of false alarms."

Peppermint. He smelled of sharp, cool peppermint. It soothed her and awakened her senses. His words had called her back to life and the smell of peppermint gave her back her own voice. She squinted a bit. "Kyoya?" she heard herself rasp.

"How do you feel?" he asked, carefully, like he was a doctor.

She opened her mouth, but a coughing fit overpowered her words. She lunged forward, bending over her legs. Her knees curled upwards and she heaved sporadic gasps for air. She felt a hand on her back and assumed it was Kyoya's when she heard him ask, "What's wrong with her?"

She heard someone across the room answer, but she couldn't comprehend them over her loud hacking. She sounded like she had whooping cough the way her voice squealed with every rasp, hitting octaves that could break glass. She felt Kyoya move away and an irrational fear of being alone again in that darkness again overcame her like a typhoon. She snatched the sleeve of his shirt and yanked his arm toward her.

"D-Don't-!" she gasped between coughs.

The person across the room said something, his tone suggestive and helpful. In response, Kyoya snapped at the man, "Then do it."

"Do-?" She coughed and glared in between gasps. "Do-wh-wha-?" Cough "-at?" She was scared, but tried to seem angrier that Kyoya wasn't consulting her. She pictured the needle the man had shoved into the back of her forearm, the rag coming at her face, her falling into Randall's chest. It was all coming back to her like an impending tsunami looming over her. She had been kidnapped.

"An inhaler," Kyoya answered, trying to sound calmer. "To help you breathe."

Before long, someone was fumbling with a small cylinder, trying to fit it into Chikako's hand. "Breathe sharply," the someone ordered, putting the opening into her mouth.

Chikako did as she was told, repeating the process until she could breathe again. The coughing subsided and she felt like she had been working out vigorously for hours. Her heart-rate was jumping, her muscles were raw, and abdominals tight. Her shoulders slowly rose up and down as her breathing regulated. Her eyes were still squeezed shut as she hunched over her legs, clutching her stomach.

She felt cold hands gently cup her face, thumbs cooling off her skin. It was Kyoya, pulling her gently to face the side of the bed. She felt tears drying on her cheeks. She heard her fiancé murmur, "You were turning blue."

She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. The bright light made her squint. "Am I still blue?"

"No…a little pink, though," he muttered.

Chikako shook her head out of his grasp, half-heartedly defiant. "What happened to me?"

"Don't you remember? You were kidnapped."

"I remember that," she growled, vaguely. "I meant what happened? How did I get here? And those men…"

Kyoya snapped his attention from Chikako to the other person and back to his fiancée again. "Who were they?"

"You didn't catch them?" she snapped.

He shook his head, begrudgingly. "No. We tracked your pager and found you passed out and abandoned in a Renaissance hotel room. They left no evidence or trace, but there's an investigation ongoing at this moment."

"They…they were Americans, I think," Chikako's words were slurring again and she felt her strength weakening. She started to shut down, slowly, like a computer, but was rambling, urgently trying to get the words out, "T-They had a needle…r-r-rag to my mouth…I passed out…I-I…fell…" She drifted back against her pillow.

"A needle?" Kyoya asked, loudly, trying to wake her up. "And did you say a rag? Was it chloroform? Wake up, Chika-"

Chikako opened her eyes and glared at him, snatching his collar threateningly. "Shut up, Kyoya! I'm not deaf! I don't know what it-!"

"No, it wasn't chloroform," the other person answered, standing up. He had been sitting in the corner of the room opposite of Chikako's bed. He walked over to her and she felt like a child, suddenly clinging to her fiancé's arm. She couldn't let go, but she tried her best to wake up and look presentable. "It appears to be a new type of knock-out drug the Americans at Stanford University have been working on for years to replace anesthesia. It's supposed to work like anesthesia and chloroform put together, but more instant and with much more intense side-effects."

"Such as?" Kyoya asked, calmly as he gently removed his arm from Chikako's vice grip.

"Well, the throat clogs up and then dries to the point that the victim is left coughing roughly, potentially damaging the larynx in a desperate attempt to breathe," the man explained. "Also a sort of imprinting or momentary attachment occurs while the effects wear off due to an intense psychological deprivation while under the drug's control, such as mind-numbing nightmares or psychotic hallucinations and delusions of utter desolation."

"Attachment? How so?" Kyoya asked, scooting Chikako over and sitting one edge of the bed. She was fighting the urge to clutch his sleeve, but her fingers betray her and she inescapably latched on. She didn't want to let go. Every time she loosened her grip, fear crept through her veins like fire. She wretched her grip away and sat on her hands, turning toward the man, coolly. She hated feeling so helpless and hated not knowing _why_ she was so helpless.

"Imprinting in the terms that she will latch onto whoever was greatly important to her before the drug application subdued her. Her mind was temporarily shut down as well her body, down to the bare essentials that kept her alive, much like the drug used in _Romeo and Juliet_ to make it appear like Juliet was dead; which means that she can only draw from the deepest part of her long term memory or unconscious." He chuckled as Chikako grabbed Kyo's sleeve again, like his touch was an addiction. "It seems you're the man of the hour in her eyes."

Kyoya shook his head. "I'm her fiancé, but she has a self-afflicted aversion to me. Or, at least she used to."

"I still do," Chikako growled, more so reminding herself. "And you," she snapped, turning to the man. "Stop talking about me like I'm not right here."

Kyoya shot her a look, telling her to be quiet. She rolled her eyes, like _he_ was the child. However, when he tried to scoot off the bed and stand up, she tightened her grip on his arm. She bit her lip, angry at herself for doing so. He sighed and stayed put. She swore at herself.

The other man continued. "It doesn't matter whether she remembers you as favorable or not. Love and hate can be so awfully close to each other, sometimes. All she remembers is that you are Kyoya Ootori, her fiancé, and thus you are important to her. She must have remembered her own name when you said it. You called her back to the world and now you are the most important person in the universe… until she recovers, that is."

"That is positively ridiculous," Chikako barked. "I've just been kidnapped and drugged and god knows what else and the men responsible for this are still on the loose—and you're sitting here telling me that our biggest problem right now is that I'm obsessed with my fiancé?" All these words the man was saying were confusing her. She felt tired and dizzy and still a little scared. But she was mostly angry. Angry at her brain, at what those men had done, at Kyoya for just sitting there while she made an ass of herself. She gritted her teeth and sat back against her pillow, a little too roughly. She banged her head against the headboard and swore, loudly. She lacked a sense of self-control and her muscles felt like jelly.

Kyoya jerked toward her, a scowl on his face. "Why would you do that?" he snapped, touching the back of her skull. "Do you want to slip into a coma just so you won't have to deal with all these questions or something?"

She glared at him "I guess I'm just stupid and my head isn't screwed on as tight as yours." She slapped his hand away. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

Kyoya sighed and turned his head. "You were saying, Dr. Khot?"

"Khot?" Chikako echoed. "Like the English word, 'coat'?"

The man nodded. "Pronounced like it, yes."

Chikako pursed her lips and sat up straight, showing this man the product of her rank of status and class. She narrowed her eyes, judgingly. "Who are you?"

"A neurologist hired for you by the Ootori-Akiyoshi affiliation," Dr. Khot explained, slowly.

Chikako blinked and looked over at Kyoya, confused. "The Ootori…Akiyoshi….?"

Kyoya pressed his lips together. "It's been assimilated prematurely."

She scoffed. "Why?"

"Only under the table. It isn't public yet," he pointed out.

"But _why?_" She lowered her voice. "And what exactly does that mean for us?"

"It means that our wedding will be the official public announcement of the assimilation," he explained, matter-of-factly.

She scoffed again. "Does no one care that I got kidnapped? Running around assimilating businesses and hiring neurologists and setting wedding dates instead of catching criminals!"

"Trust me, I'm doing all that I can to find your kidnappers, but you have to be quiet and obedient right now. Do you understand?" Kyoya snapped.

She groaned, annoyed. "Yes, I understand. I am the patient and I must get well, blah blah blah—it isn't exactly Calculus," she snapped.

"Is she always this cantankerous?" Dr. Khot wondered.

Kyoya turned to Dr. Khot. "Yes, but I think the drug is enhancing her 'charm.' Is that all?"

The doctor looked at Chikako. "Do you feel ready to stand and walk out?"

For the first time, Chikako took in her surroundings. It came as shock to her that she didn't recognize the room or any of its furniture. "That depends. Where am I?"

"The Ootori-Akiyoshi Group's first new hospital," he answered. "It has yet to be opened to the public or even announced that it exists."

"This is a bedroom."

"It's built for patient familiarity and comfort."

Chikako remembered that the Ootori Group was known for its strict policy on maximum comfort. For other rich people willing to pay, that is. She nodded, slowly. "I do still feel odd…do _you_ think I'm ready?" she asked Dr. Khot. "I mean, in your professional opinion?"

He shook his head. "It isn't my opinion that will make you feel better, Miss Akiyoshi."

"What about my health, then? Is the status of my condition adequate?" she asked, shakily.

"More than so, Miss Akiyoshi."

Chikako's eyes wandered down to her fingers, idly rubbing the blanket over her legs. She took deep breath, mustering up any strength she had left, and let go of Kyoya's sleeve. She sat up straight and gave her fiancé a complacent smile. "I'm ready. Take me home and let me forget this whole nightmare, please."

The doctor took her word for it and left the two alone. Chikako's face fell and she smacked her hand to her face. "This is so degrading," she growled into her palm.

Kyoya glanced over at her as he stood up and straightened his clothes. "You were kidnapped and heavily drugged. How is that traumatic accident degrading? Honestly, I'm never going to understand how your delusional brain works."

"Use your own damn brain, Kyoya," she snapped, dropping her hand from her face. She swung her legs over the side and was overcome with a wave of dizziness. She reached out for Kyoya's forearm and he helped her stand as she continued to bark her opinions. "It is _because_ I let it happen that I feel belittled. Like I am some damsel with money ready to be pickpocketed. I am insulted that they ever considered me an _easy_ target and I am even more insulted with myself that I proceeded to _be_ one."

"You were the best and only target," Kyoya snapped back. "The fiancée of the soon-to-be head of the most powerful cooperation in Asia, the Ootori-Akiyoshi Group and the daughter of the famed Mitzu Ashiyoshi and Dr. Shizou—you were too tempting a target to pass up. They must have seen you on the train somehow and taken their chances. Besides, there is no way you could have known."

"Sure there was," she grumbled, distantly.

Stubbornly, Kyoya retorted, "No, there was not. They are very cunning people and obviously had this carefully planned. If anyone should have known, or at least secured your safety any further, it's me, and for that I am sorry."

"I am not an artifact that you should have bought bullet-proof glass for!" she shrieked at him.

"No, you are different. I have to get glass that no one else can get into and you can't break, yourself! It's quite difficult when you cause destruction everywhere you step!" he yelled at her.

"Are you insinuating that I got _myself_ kidnapped?" she barked, her head throbbing. She held it and swore under her breath. "I need an aspirin," she growled.

"No."

"No?" Chikako hissed, appalled. "I'm about to pass out from pain, _honey dearest_."

Kyoya glared at her, coldly. "You have to wait forty eight hours until the drug has left your system to put any more into your body."

"Forty eight hours?" Chikako exclaimed, enraged. The volume of her voice beat inside her own skull and her headache surged. She fell back against the bed, clutching her scalp and swore loudly.

Kyoya slapped his hand over her mouth and hissed, "At least _try_ to be respectful!"

"To _whom_?" she spat.

"To yourself, at the very least," he spat back. He helped her up and watched her carefully as she swayed to and fro. He rolled his eyes and helped her out of the room and into the hallway, all the while making sure she didn't trip over her own feet. She wasn't used to her body weight. Lying in bed, she had felt light as a feather. She was a thick bending bar of lead now and Kyoya just felt like a breeze trying to knock her over. "It's like you're hung-over. Are you sure they didn't give you any alcohol?" he asked, dryly.

She shot him a glare. "This is not a joke, Kyoya."

"Clearly." Closing the door behind them quietly, he asked, "So how exactly did you manage to get yourself kidnapped-?"

"I did not get myself kidnapped, you idiot!" She stopped and thought back to that afternoon. She had been taken away by a car that _Kyoya_ had supposedly called for her. She closed her mouth, eyes narrow, and shoved past her fiancé, growling, "_I _didn't get me kidnapped, but somebody had to call for that car, _Kyoya._" He reached for her hand, confused, but she quickly moved it into her side.

"Chikako!" he called down the hall as she stomped away. "Where do you think you are going?"

The hallway was long, elegant, and decorative. She noticed that she was barefoot, feeling the gentle roughness of the carpet beneath her. It was deep red and the walls were a light tan. Pictures' eyes followed her as she marched toward the elevator doors. She honestly didn't know where she was going, but she couldn't help thinking that Kyoya had somehow done this. It was stupid, but it made her feel a little better about herself. It was the perfect twist that didn't make her seem so helpless. Even if it didn't make any sense.

Kyoya pulled her back, roughly, throwing off her sense of equilibration. She crashed into his chest and clutched his shirt to regain her balance. She was a mess, the sudden movement throwing tears into her eyes. Angrily, she snapped, "A-Are you trying to kill me? Won't that make the assimilation process just a tad difficult?"

"You can't just go running off swinging your fists like a child when you're so heavily medicated!" Kyoya yelled at her, ignoring her tears.

"Shut up," she growled into the fabric, trying to make the world stay steady and horizontal. It kept shifting and shaking like a fun house mirror. "I'm fine."

"No, you're a nuisance. An absolute nuisance," he muttered, putting his arm securely around her forearm, yanking her off him. He dragged her down the hallway, continuing, "You are in no state to maintain your regular 'wild' personality, so calm down."

"I can't," she spat. Kyoya looked down at her like he wanted to smack her, eyes wide and brows high. Chikako exhaled and averted her eyes. "As an aristocratic celebrity, the face of Akiyoshi Cosmetics and Modeling Agency, and daughter of Mitzu Akiyoshi, I have no choice but to be a constantly controlled fire. I try to grow larger and the flame may flicker higher and higher, tantalizing the fireplace, but I will always stay within the hearth, only burning the neatly cut logs provided for me. I provide light and beauty, but always the threat of destruction. Never the threat of burning out, though," she added with a weak whisper. She rolled her eyes. "I am alright with being a nuisance. At least I'm keeping you interested, whether for good reasons or bad, and that is enough. This wedding may be the only way I will ever please my parents and make them proud, as much as I hate to admit it."

Kyoya looked way from her, staring down the hallway as they walked toward the elevators. "When graduation comes for me next year, you will no longer be in that position. You will be the face of the Ootori-Akiyoshi Group, focused on the general public health and entertainment. Whichever persona you wish to take on, I will be obliged to support you."

Chikako scoffed. "Even if I burn down a forest?"

Kyoya pressed his lips together in a firm line. "I'm sure you will have a reason when that happens."

"When?"

"_If_," Kyoya corrected himself.

Chikako felt herself smirking when they reached the end of the hall. She slowly let go of Kyoya and was disgusted by how tightly she had been clutching his button up. He smiled charmingly at her; she blushed, glared, and looked away, begrudgingly. His smile faded as noted under his breath, "I'm no more thrilled about this marriage than you are, but at least I can be mature about it."

She took a deep, long breath. "Is it so wrong to fight for what you want?"

"It is if the fight is useless."

She looked up at him. "But…you fight every day. You fought over and over even though you knew you would never be successor to the Ootori Group."

"But I met a compromise and now I will be head of a different group, a more powerful one. So, in the long run, my struggle wasn't so futile, you see? I fought to earn at least _one_ of the Ootori branches and ended up with my own company. What do you expect get out of your rambunctious tantrums?"

Chikako was silent. She never thought about that. She had been running away from something that was inevitable and contained no compromise, like Kyoya's situation did. She had been fueled by her heart's desires, but she never did consult her brain…

Suddenly there was a loud bell, signaling the arrival of the lift. The elevator's ascent clanged through the shaft and Chikako and Kyoya turned toward the doors. Their expressions neutralized when the doors opened. Both of their parents walked out and neither pair looked worried. In fact, they were enraged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonjour mes amies 3<strong>_** I hope you liked this chapter! School is almost over, which means that you guys will start getting more frequent chapters! Hurray! So, as always, if you could leave me a review telling me what you thought about this chapter, what you think will happen, who you think Chikako should end up with, what your thoughts are on the character developments so far, etc. I would love it! Thanks for reading, and for those still in school, hang in there! For those out, enjoy the sunshine and beauty of summer, my lovelies! 3**

**~Kit Koko  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Chikako felt herself lean toward Kyoya, but he had taken a subtle step away from her. She took the hint and stood up as straight as she could, trying to look as cool as her fiancé. Her wooziness was picking it up a notch and she put her hands out in front of her, subtly, to keep her balance. As the doors closed behind their parents, Chikako and Kyoya bowed low in respect. Seeing that she was about to topple over from the drugs, Kyoya reached out to steady her shoulder. Their parents glanced at each other and nodded in silent agreement over something while their kids froze in place. The two kept the position until one of the adults, Mr. Ootori, spoke up.

"You will be wed by the end of the year."

Chikako's head sprang up first, swaying from the sudden movement, and her eyes were wide. Kyoya calmed followed, a stern yet compliant look on his face. He nodded. "Yes father."

Chikako looked over at her mother, desperately, mouth slack. Mrs. Akiyoshi looked away. Chikako's father watched Mr. Ootori instead of acknowledging his daughter's contempt. Finally, she looked down at her feet, still barefoot from being in bed for a day or so. Her hands were shaking, either from rage or drug-induced-anxiety, she couldn't tell. She took a deep breath and just as Mr. Ootori turned to leave, as if it was all settled, she said, levelly, "Why?"

Their attentions all snapped to Chikako's gutsy move. Not even Kyoya dared to speak up again his father, but he did seem a little relieved that Chikako had said something. Her parents shot daggers at her and Mrs. Ootori kept her gaze on her husband. Mr. Ootori and Chikako stared each other down. "Excuse me, Miss Akiyoshi?"

Chikako repeated her question with calm clarity. "Why is our wedding being rushed?"

Mr. Ootori raised his chin a bit. "For your protection. We cannot take a kidnapping like this so lightly, especially when it was a blatant attempt to sabotage the Ootori-Akiyoshi assimilation process. We must let them know that they won't win that way."

"I disagree with such reasoning," she quipped. "The Ootori Group can easily supply the Akiyoshi Clan with protection for their successor without an assimilated marriage title. We have not discussed the sub group's name and who it will be under and where the benefits of the assimilation will go, either," Chikako scoffed. "This is ridiculous, if you don't mind my saying so. Obstructing years of planning simply because I was put in danger _once_? The security of a replaceable character like myself cannot override the prosperity of an entire corporation."

"It can if the 'replaceable character' such as yourself _determines_ the prosperity of the corporation," Mr. Ootori rebutted.

Her heart rate picked up and she tried best not to stumble into her fiance by her side. "Then protect me, by all means," Chikako answered, simply. "Without breaking our contract."

"What contract?" Mr. Akiyoshi interrupted.

Mr. Ootori glared at Kyoya. "What kind of information have you been sharing?"

Chikako answered for him, wincing at her throbbing head. "I'm quite observant, Mr. Ootori. I'm aware that rushed assimilation will occur only if there was an assassination attempt on any part of my life, including my freedom or maiden status."

She saw her mother blush, but Mr. Ootori held his ground. He narrowed his eyes. "You seem to have quite the multitude of opinions."

Her vision was doubling, but she kept her ground. "Somebody should be able to voice the silent cries of my family. Why not me?"

There was a long silence before, finally, Mr. Ootori turned to Mr. Akiyoshi. While they spoke quietly to each other, Kyoya glanced at his fiancée, who was taking this pause to bend over, like she was about to vomit. He took a quick step to the side, towards her, but kept his eyes on their fathers. They nodded a silent exchange. "You have a promising daughter," Mr. Ootori said to Chikako's father. He snapped his vision to Kyoya. "I only wish my son was that precociously vocal. The wedding will still be moved up, no matter how many pretty words come out of her intoxicated mouth."

Kyoya inhaled, calmly as their parents retreated back into the elevator. Before the doors closed, Mr. Akiyoshi said to Kyoya, "Don't let her leave this building until she is recovered fully. She is in no state to care for herself."

Enraged, Chikako stumbled toward the elevator, but the doors had already closed. She gritted her teeth and leaned against the cold metal. "I hate them! They are infuriating! Why can't they see that I am not a play thing nor am I a child-!"

"Stop it, Chikako!" Kyoya barked at her.

There was a pause before she slowly turned to see him glaring at her, fists clenched. She had never seen him so angry and she cowered a bit. "Kyoya-?"

"Just-!" Kyoya noticed his loud, animated tone and sighed to calm himself down. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stop. Just _stop._ You've done enough. Why don't you ever know when to give up?"

Chikako blinked a few times. Come to think of it, she had never seen him angry at all. "But…what did I…?"

He shook his head and looked away. "Go back to the room-"

Chikako talked over him. "Not until you tell me what I did wrong!"

"Everything!" he yelled at her, making her wince. The volume hurt her head. "Everything I've worked so hard for is ruined, perhaps even our engagement which, thanks to you, I _barely_ keep afloat anymore and I don't even know if I _want_ to!"

"That's ridiculous. They'll keep that arrangement set in stone even on their death beds," Chikako snapped.

"And how did you even know that part of the contract-?"

"I made that up and was lucky I got it right," Chikako said, quickly, floundering for words. "Y-You mean there's actually a contract somewhere? About _us_?" Her head lashed out at her again and she screeched in pain, squeezing her eyes shut. "AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU YELL AT ME WHEN I'M SICK?"

Kyoya sucked in a sharp, harsh breath. "I can't believe I have to marry someone like you," he spat.

Chikako's eyes shot open and she heard a small whimper escape her throat. Her world grew fuzzy and she started back down the hall, clumsily waving her hands and throwing off her balance. She didn't have to take this. She found her room and slammed the door. For once, she wanted to be alone. She didn't want Jake or Sonohara or Haruhi or Kyoya. She only messed things up. She just wanted to be in the darkness again. Although her body shook with anxiety and fear at the thought of her psychotic solitude, she figured it was better than being out in the hall with Kyoya yelling those words.

* * *

><p>She had only been asleep an hour when there was a knock at the door. Chikako rolled over, feeling sick to her stomach. Probably more after effects of the drugs. "W-What is it?" she croaked out, trying her best not to vomit.<p>

"It's Kyoya. May I-?"

"No," Chikako snapped loudly, even though she secretly wanted him to come in. She sucked in a deep breath. "You may not!"

There was a loud sigh. "Are you hungry? You must be after not eating for a day or so."

Logically, it made sense to be a little peckish, but the mere mention of food sent Chikako reeling. "No," she gasped, another wave of nausea hitting her. "No… thank you."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Chikako."

"Go…go away."

"Do you want the doctor?"

Chikako remembered the smell of ammonia the doctor had omitted and slapped her hand over her mouth, her stomach churning. She could just sense the stench, even though he was nowhere in sight.

"Chikako?"

"Shut up, Kyoya!"

"Do you want a doctor?"

"No!"

"I'm coming in-"

"No, stay out, I…" Chikako clenched her teeth.

There was a pause. "Chi-"

"Only if he smells like peppermint," she spat, loudly.

"Okay, I…wait, what?"

"Give him whatever you wear, Kyoya," she croaked. "Y-You smell like peppermint."

"It's because I chew them."

"Well they won't make me sick," she yelled.

"Fine. I'll be right back." She heard him retreat just in time for a lump of bile to creep up through throat and she vomited all over the beautiful hardwood beside her four poster bed. She didn't have time to be disgusted when the smell demanded an encore. Twice. Three times. Over and over until her stomach was completely empty and her skin was shaky and pale. She took a few deep breaths and mustered up the energy to walk over to the sink near the door. She washed the ends of her hair and rinsed out her mouth.

She was wiping up her mess with paper towels when there was another knock. She quickly disposed of her trash and lay back down on the bed. "Yes?"

"It's Kyoya again."

"Do you have the doctor?"

"Yes. May we come in?"

Chikako noted the emphasis on "we." She sighed, feeling foolish for her temper tantrums, and nodded. "Yes, you may. Come in, please."

Kyoya followed a smaller man into the room. He was different from the one before, stout with a graying beard and wide-rimmed glasses. But he, too, reeked of anti-septic fumes and hand sanitizer. As he sat in a chair across from her bed, her stomach whirled and she paled at the stench. She scooted to the edge of the mattress and sat up straight. Kyoya cautiously sat next to her. He smelled of fresh peppermint and Chikako felt the color return to her face the closer she got to him.

"I'm Dr. Elkin," the man introduced himself. "I'm British; I studied in Tokyo and have been working as a private physician for the Ootori's since Kyoya was born."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Elkin," Chikako croaked out. Her throat was dry and her body felt heavy.

The doctor stretched his hand out to her face, but stopped when she flinched. He glanced at Kyoya, but addressed Chikako, directly. "May I?"

She nodded, grateful that he had considered her permission rather than her fiancé's. So many people would have assumed that she was Kyoya's property instead of her own person. Dr. Elkin tilted her chin side to side and looked into her eyes, carefully pulling down her eyelids and having her look different directions. He took a deep breath and gave her a gentle smile. "How is your appetite?"

She cleared her throat and the taste of vomit lingered. "Not well."

He nodded, understandingly. "The good thing about this drug is that it wears off rather quickly, but I assume the sting will linger awhile. By sting, I mean your attachment, sensitivity to light, nausea, migraines, fatigue, and possible dizziness."

"Is…is the imprinting, attachment nonsense…" Chikako flitted her eyes from Kyoya back to the doctor. "Is it true?"

He shrugged. "Can't be sure. I doubt it, but one can never be too careful. Attachment of some kind, I'm sure, occurs."

She leaned away from Kyoya a bit, but the doctor-smell repelled back toward him again. "How can I prevent it?"

Dr. Elkin furrowed his brow in confusion. "Do you not want to spend time with your fiancé?"

Kyoya tensed a bit by her side but she saw him smile, politely. "I think…she just doesn't want to seem too helpless. She's a strong young woman, doctor, and I would never wish to hinder that fearless determination to defy me," he added with a chuckle.

Dr. Elkin smiled. "Quite right. Well, to answer your question, Miss Chikako, I would recommend constant exposure so as not to feel the pinch of withdrawal."

Chikako's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me that the only way to defy this drug's side effects is to intoxicate myself with enabling factors, such as him?" She looked at Kyoya who was staring back at her, eyes narrow and lips pursed.

Dr. Elkin stood up. "Are you feeling queasy right now?"

Kyoya rose to his feet as well and helped Chikako to stand. To her surprise, she admitted, "No, I don't."

Dr. Elkin glanced from her to Kyoya and smiled.

Chikako scoffed. "You mean to tell me I'm not vomiting right now because of _him_?"

The doctor shrugged. "It's a psychological issue, I'm afraid, which makes it trickier than casual medicinal solutions. You have to be delicate in these cases."

Chikako pursed her lips, keeping in her rude comments, and nodded. "I understand. Thank you for your time."

Dr. Elkin nodded and left the two alone. Chikako watched his invisible footprints fade on the hardwood and the room grew silent. All of her spite cooled and she realized how this might be a disappointment to Kyoya too. How they might not like each other well enough to keep this "constant exposure" idea alive. How Haruhi was right: Chikako _was_ always looking for reasons to hate him and Kyoya was always looking for reasons not to hate her. Kyoya sighed and turned to her. "I'm-"

"Stop, stop," she interrupted. She took a deep breath, the potential words that were forming in her mouth tasting sour. "I…I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I pushed you away and I'm sorry I couldn't be your date and that I didn't kiss you back…"

He looked down to see her soft brown eyes that were usually filled with fire staring up at him, expectantly. "Kiss me back? Oh, you mean after the Ouran ball?"

She nodded, looking away. "I'm such a child, I know, but I can't help it. I'm sorry I pushed you, I'm sorry I ignored you and then yelled at you and then led you on and then pushed you away again, a-and then got myself kidnapped, and spoke out in front of our parents, _especially_ your father! I made a total ass of myself and I shouldn't have-!"

"That was the single bravest thing anyone had ever done on my behalf," Kyoya admitted, interrupting her.

"But it was so stupid of me!" Chikako argued.

"It was necessary," Kyoya told her, slipping his hands into her pockets. He seemed more relaxed and cool. Chikako finally understood his Host Club "type." He was easily able to conceal his true reactions with a cool and collected demeanor. "My father rarely lets anyone talk to him like that, but sometimes he needs them to. However, no one ever has ever dared…before you."

Chikako gulped and averted her eyes. "I'm not gonna end up killed in some ditch by your private police force if I keep that up, am I? Like the Godfather or something?"

Kyoya laughed. "No, don't worry." He paused. "But it wouldn't help to cajole your future father-in-law in case you ever need something."

Chikako looked up him and cracked a small smile. She reached her hand up to his hair, which was uncombed and messy. Probably from waiting around for Chikako to wake up. She wondered how long she had been out, how long he had been waiting. She wondered if he refused to leave her side, if he nodded off every now and then, if he had skipped the event he had invited her to. She wondered if this entire event had been a drag, if he found the entire kidnapping to be a trivial waste of time. Whether it was the drugs making her overly affectionate or she honestly felt something, she stroked her fingers along the tips of his hair and shook her head in half-hearted disapproval. "Where did your concern for appearances go, Kyoya?"

He pressed his lips together, confused by her sudden affectionate touch. "I had more important things to focus on." He kept his gaze level with hers and she nodded, understandably, trying to conceal her pride. He moved her hand from his head. "Now, are you ready for some dinner?"

She was silent, not wanting to think about food, and her hand fell to her side. She shook her head.

His light expression faded. "Chikako."

She shook her head in dry wonder. "It's a miracle that you still have such determination to put up with me," she mumbled, trying to walk away.

Kyoya sighed, loudly, and snatched her arm. Not roughly, but passionately enough to reveal to her his true character. "I meant what I said, you know," he growled, coldly.

She narrowed her eyes, protectively. It was a half-hearted gesture, though. She was too tired to fight anymore; not that that would let her back down. "I'm not hungry," Chikako reiterated with force.

"Not that," Kyoya grumbled, yanking her toward him. She was surprised by his lack of manners and raw aggression with her, like he was just through with playing good cop. Clearly, he was trying to make a point, and also just as clear, he was good at it. He put his arm around her waist and his touch became gentler as he added, "I still can't believe I have to marry someone like you."

He neither said it like a compliment nor an insult. It was stated as a fact and she finally understood. They didn't love each other, but they didn't hate the other either. They were so opposite and yet so alike. She was fire, he was ice—but both could kill you instantly. Their marriage, partnership, and alliance could create the most power hungry and exceptionally driven company in the world. What she now understood was why their parents had chosen the two of them to marry and lead the Ootori-Akiyoshi Enterprise. Because they would be able to do it, but not without the other.

She smirked as he led her out of the room. He moved his hand from her lower back to her hand. Their fingers intertwined, gingerly, and she stared at his wristwatch rubbing against her soft skin. Her eyes slowly worked their way back up to meet with Kyoya's soft gaze. She got up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

He leaned down. "I'm quite certain that you have some sort of dissociate disorder, Chikako," he teased. "You're never the same girl twice."

She chuckled, leaned in, and whispered in his ear as they began walking again, "I can promise you this: You will never be bored."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to be completely honest; I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I was totally in love with it when I first wrote it, but after editing, I'm not so sure. As a writer, I tend to stick to my initial instincts (unless the writing makes me want to vomit or something), so I leave it up to you guys to tell me how you felt about the way things panned out. I've heard that since she woke up, the writing's been a little jumpy. I can kind of see it now, but I'm gonna say that I wrote it that way to depict Chikako's woozy state. **

**So, before you leave, please please please review and let me know what you thought :) If you don't have time right away, remind yourself to review later because I would like to not feel insecure about this chapter. I so so so want to love this chapter and feel proud of it XD I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Let me know what you thought, what you think will happen, what you want to happen, etc... :) See you all with the next update! (See, I told you there would be more frequent updates! This one was fast, no?)  
><strong>

**~Kit Koko  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

><p>~<em>Welcome Ladies!~<em>

—THE OURAN HOST CLUB IS NOW OPEN—

* * *

><p>"Tamaki, what's our favorite flavor of cake?"<p>

"The kind that tastes as sweet as you, my love."

"Honey, do you want some more tea?"

"Yes please! With lots and _lots_ of sugar!"

"Mori, I think it's so adorable the way you carry around Honey!"

"Hm."

The club was busier than ever and it was surprisingly because of Chikako. Ever since her kissing fiasco at the ball, girls rushed in by the dozens, desperate for the kind of attention Chikako had received. They wondered when the next ball was, how they planned such a fabulous act (a ploy Kyoya was trying to sell), and, remarkably, where Chikako was. They were obsessed with her and it was obvious to the hosts that she was their romantic Joan of Arc; their goddess that had all the right tricks to win over a host in a flash. These were all probably gossip trains that Renge was engineering, but nevertheless, they were full, functioning, and traveling at lightning speed.

Kyoya looked over at a girl with curly blonde hair staring up at him, expectantly. She was the daughter of a famous internet entrepreneur and her father was an important client of his family's. He smiled, charmingly at her. "You want to know about Miss Akiyoshi, do you?"

She grinned and nodded, excitedly. "Renge's been going on and on about how wonderful she is and how she kissed Tamaki to stir things up and how she's just the coolest girl to know!"

The girls surrounding Kyoya heard this and squealed in agreement. He smiled at the irony. _And Chikako thought they hated her…_ "Well ladies, I believe Miss Akiyoshi is at home today with a fever, but I will let her know that you all wish her the best."

The girls thanked him, but that certainly didn't squelch the topic. "We also heard she's going to be Renge's partner as another lady manager of the Host Club! Is that true?" one girl chirped. The group ohh'd and ahh'd at this revelation.

"Who told you that?" Kyoya asked, kindly. He had considered this possibility, but he never imagined that Chikako would act on it. Especially without telling him; but then again, she did a lot of things without telling him. It was nice to know that the people she _did_ tell were terribly loquacious gossips.

"Hikaru and Kaoru!" the girl answered.

Kyoya sighed. Yep. _Terribly_ loquacious. "Of course," he muttered, but added a chuckle for the girls' enjoyment. "Well, I'm not quite sure about how true that is, but she is quite influential, isn't she? Perhaps I should ask her about this wonderful opportunity. Do you ladies agree?"

They grinned and began to gush amongst themselves about Chikako and how wonderful of a manager she would be. They wondered if she would be more organized than Renge, if she was really dating Haruhi, if Chikako was going to invade Haruhi's and Tamaki's forbidden love. One girl squealed about how delicious a love triangle like that would be. Kyoya, seeing how useless the conversation had become, stood up and bowed, politely. "Would you lovely ladies excuse me?"

They didn't even notice him leave.

* * *

><p>Chikako's phone woke her like an explosion in her ear. She slapped it off her bedside table, but the sound it made on the hardwood was even louder. She cringed and shoved a pillow to her head, waiting for the ringing to stop. It was silent for a second, but then it started up again. Her head pounded and she slowly sat up. Chikako reached down and flipped open the cell phone with one hand as she reached for her medicine with the other.<p>

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Chikako," Kyoya greeted her. He was too perky, which meant he was at club.

She positioned the phone between her shoulder and ear as she cracked open the pill box. "What do you want, Kyoya?" she growled. Realizing how grouchy she sounded and how soothing his voice was, she decided to be nicer. "I meant, how is club going?" She popped two pills into her mouth and reached for her cup, but discovered it empty. Her head felt like a throbbing bowling ball, so she swallowed the drugs dry.

"It was pleasant. The girls here really seem to love you, thanks to Renge and the twins who keep spreading delightful rumors about you. Renge and you must have clicked, though," Kyoya said, happily. "I'm glad to hear that."

Chikako smack her dry lips together and stumbled over to her door with her empty glass. "That's wonderful," she growled, trying and failing to sound happier than she was. She wandered out of her room and into her bathroom. She filled her cup and chugged the water like a man in a desert.

"Yes it is. There is also a rumor going around that you are a co-manager of the Host Club."

Chikako sank to the bathroom floor and held her head in her palm, eyes closed as she waited for the drugs to kick in. "Is that so?" she mumbled. "Well, would you mind if I made that rumor true? I wouldn't mind helping Renge and yourself become more proactive and organized."

"Not at all; I would be delighted, but I think Renge needs more help than I do. Your little fiasco with Tamaki has already increased our clientele dramatically, so I would love to see how you work without a scandal. Preferably one that does not damage our business plan's future reputation."

He was getting back at her, but so subtly that only she could tell. She ignored his sarcasm and sighed. "Thank you. Now all that's left to do is to get better, I assume?"

"Ah, yes, and how is that going?" he asked, gently.

As if on cue, Chikako's migraine returned and she squeaked in pain. "Terribly," she spat. "This medicine your physician gave me is a joke. It's as worthless for a sick person as candy!"

"I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps you should get some more sleep or drink more water," her fiancé suggested.

Chikako glared at her phone. "I've been asleep for days, it seems. I get an average of fifteen hours every night. I do _not_ need more sleep," she snapped at him. Her skull throbbed again and she groaned. "Damn this headache!"

"Chikako, perhaps you need more neurology tests-"

"Because I've been stuck with an American experimental drug?" she barked. "I hate those damn Yankees who took me and butchered our language and dragged me to some stupid hotel and –ack!" she clutched her scalp and swore. There was a long pause.

"Will you be well enough for this evening?"

"You mean for tutoring?" Chikako sighed. "I think I will, yes," she answered, despite her burning hatred for learning under these conditions.

"Are you sure-?"

Chikako was sick of him trying to play nice guy. She knew that Kyoya was as bothered by her as she was of him. The only difference was that she hated hanging up or letting go of him. The drug's attachment side effect hadn't worn off in a week and it was getting unreasonable. _"What if you just honestly like the boy?"_ Sonahara had suggested, but Chikako had refuted that possibility. "Go back to your girls, Kyoya," she murmured, dryly. "I'm going to take a long, hot bath with bubbles and salts and _heavy_ aromatherapy."

Kyoya sighed. "Okay, have fun with that and please get better. You're useless in this state, remember that."

"Dually noted," Chikako grumbled.

"Haruhi and I will see you tonight for dinner."

Chikako hung up and whimpered to herself before letting her phone hit the tile beneath her. She hated how loud the silence was and cradled her head, squeezed her eyes shut, and slowly rocked back and forth. After a few minutes, she crawled over to her bathtub and drew a steaming hot pool of water up to the rim. She never cared if the water overflowed; every time she stepped in, she would dream of either becoming a mermaid in a blissful sea or drowning all together in that basin. She tossed in the expensive salts her doctor had given her and lit the incense sticks her therapist has suggested. She stripped down and sank into the water. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in, lavishing the scents.

_Peppermint._

Her eyes shot open and she knelt down to the incense burner. She realized that, combined with the gentle scent of her bath salts, the room was filled with a sharp peppermint. It reminded her ever-so-gently of Kyoya, as if he was there in the room, lecturing her on the bath temperature, on the overflowing water, on her cell phone's danger of falling in. Instead of jumping out and draining the tub in protest of this imaginary fiancé, she felt calmed and her head settled. She lay against the porcelain back and took it all in.

* * *

><p>Around dinner time, Kyoya showed up, but Haruhi was not the only other visitor. When Sonohara opened the door, the entire Host Club clamored over the threshold, oohing and ahhing at Chikako's beautiful home. She wandered down in a pair of straight jeans and purple tank top (as casual as she could be with the excuse that she was ill) and paused at the base of the stairs. Kyoya made a beeline to her while the club members continued to praise the mansion's interior and chatted amongst themselves.<p>

Chikako looked up at her fiancé curiously. He shook his head. "They insisted, but if you don't feel well enough for their antics, I can easily tell them to leave-"

She waved her hand. "No, no, it's fine," she said, quietly, too afraid to speak louder because of her impending headache. "The medicine is starting kick in and I honestly didn't want to study today anyways. You and Haruhi always fight about how to teach me the material. A break would be nice."

He narrowed his eyes. "Haruhi and I do not fight. We debate."

She gave him a skeptical look and he sighed. "Fine, they'll stay, but like I said, if you start feeling ill-"

"Yes, yes, I'll let you know by fainting dramatically in the middle of the foyer and gasping for air," she exclaimed, sarcastically. As soon she spoke louder, the group spun around and grinned, like they were just now realizing whose home they were in. The twins rushed over to her, shoving Kyoya out of the way, and grabbed Chikako in a hug, pretending to weep over her absence.

She giggled, not used to so many friends. Before Jake, she had never had a best friend and even with him, her only other comrades were _his_ friends. The Host Club was the closest she had gotten to true friendship. "It's good to see you too, Kaoru, Hikaru."

They grinned impishly and came out of the hug. "Let play the which one is Hikaru ga-!"

"Let's not," Chikako deadpanned, shooting them down swiftly and shifted past them to say hi to Haruhi.

They shrugged and looked at each other. "She's a lot like Kyoya," they agreed. "Cold and boring." They stuck out their tongues.

Tamaki stayed on the edge of the group while Mori and Honey said hello to Chikako next. Haruhi and Tamaki exchanged a quick glance before looking back over at Kyoya. He was carefully watching his fiancée, like she was a bomb that would go off if he so much as dared to look away.

Chikako saw Tamaki and he gave her a wary smile. She knew why he was avoiding her, so she took a deep breath and forced a grin. "Tamaki," she scolded, playfully. "Come over here."

Tamaki glanced at Kyoya before smiling back at Chikako. He bowed like a true gentleman. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better, thank you," she answered. "Would you all like some dinner?"

They nodded, encouragingly, and Chikako ordered her cook to begin serving their meal. They filed into the dining room when her phone rang. Chikako excused herself and answered. But she was not expecting the voice on the other end.

"Chi-Chi?"

She froze, mouth numb, headache returning, hands clammy; she felt her world turn upside down and start to fade. She wondered if she was about to faint. Her lower lip shook and she knew that if she dared to say anything, nothing coherent would come out. Instead, like a coward, she hastily hung up without answering. Kyoya walked back out of the dining hall in time to see her calming herself down. "Is something the matter?"

She jerked at the sound of his voice, but quickly composed herself and answered with a coarse, "We have to get my number changed."

He nodded, like he understood her true meaning, and they took their seats at the table side by side. The food was already there and Chikako could feel her empty stomach growling at her. She sat up straight and began to cut her chicken when she noticed how awkward Haruhi and Tamaki were acting. She let the louder conversations fill the room as she whispered to Kyoya, "Have they figured it out yet?"

He leaned toward her. "That they have feelings for each other, you mean? I think that they each have, but both refuse to admit it to the other."

Chikako sighed, going back to her food. "How aggravating," she murmured, spooning herself some caviar onto her bread.

He narrowed his eyes, mockingly. "Only to someone as invested in their story as you are."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up."

Everyone thanked God for the food when they saw Chikako serving herself and then proceeded to do what rich people do best: Eat and talk. They chatted on and on about people at school, the economy in France, the fashion season, their grades, their parents, and other frivolous things. Chikako oddly didn't say a word. She merely twirled her food around her plate with her fork and watched her friends as carefully as a dying man watches the days go by. She met Haruhi's gaze and gave her a gentle smile. Haruhi tentatively returned the gesture, but her eyes kept darting to Tamaki, distractedly.

Chikako followed her friend's attention and gave Haruhi a teasing look. Her friend blinked, surprised, and looked back down at her plate. Chikako pressed her lips together and looked down too, feeling strangely embarrassed. She felt very alone without Haruhi's comforting presence. How long had she been away and who was this girl across from her in the baggy jeans and short brown hair? She wanted to confront her about her love for Tamaki, but she feared overstepping some sort of newly placed boundary. She knew that Haurhi would shut down and not say a word. She knew she would lose her friend forever. She wondered in panic if she already had. Catching herself, she inwardly noted how silly she was being and that it was just the drug again, but she didn't quite believe her own lie.

Scared, she slowly reached for Kyoya's hand under the table, desperate for any kind of comfort. Kyoya glanced at her in mid conversation, but didn't call her out as he continued voicing his opinion on something. "I believe that if she keeps switching hosts and acting like that, we will have to ban her. Host hopping is permitted, but blatant verbal abuse…" he continued as Chikako remained inert from her decision.

Silly, silly, silly. She tried to take back her irrational gesture, but Kyoya wouldn't let go. As he spoke, waving his right hand around in the air to help his articulation, he laced his fingers through Chikako's with his left hand by his side.

She looked back at her plate and smiled to herself. It vanished within a split second when she wondered why he had done that. Perhaps he too needed comfort; but from what?

_"Chi-Chi?" _

She caught herself growing fonder of Kyoya and less of Jake. She closed her eyes, soaking up the half-hearted regret. _What is wrong with me?_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Chikako!" Renge squealed. She jumped from her seat and rushed over to the front of the clubroom. All heads turned and girls greeted Chikako, giddily. She was the talk of the school. Every boy wanted her for looks, her fiery personality, and now her spontaneity. Girls loved her and hated her for the same reasons. She was both admired and envied. They wanted to be her or be her friend, at least. A smile was the kosher expression, but Chikako could still see glares being chucked her way when she turned her back.

Renge held Chikako's hands with a grin. "How are you feeling? What did you have? Have you kept up with your school work? Are you ready to be a manager?"

Chikako giggled. "Renge, slow down, please!" she shook her head at the girl's absurdity. "Yes, I'm feeling well, thank you. I had the flu, but I had a tutor, so I wouldn't be behind, and of course I'm ready to be a manager!"

Renge nodded, excitedly. "Good!"

"So, what do you do as a manager?"

"That's the best part. You enjoy! You come up with ideas during meetings and everyone worships the ground you walk on when you formulate a major innovation for the club! But for now, you may relax and jump from host to host as much as you please!" Renge gushed.

Chikako sighed but continued smiling. "I see."

As Renge hopped away to Haruhi's table, Chikako made her way over to her fiancé who was sitting at a tall table, his chin in his palm, leaning against the counter. He smiled, coolly. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better. The drugs finally wore off, at least I hope so, and I am ready for action," Chikako announced, happily. She had to be pleasant, according to her doctor; otherwise she would psyche herself out. She figured it was a ploy her mother had been voicing through a professional, but a content composure didn't seem to be a crime. "Now, would you kindly tell me what a manager _actually_ does, Mr. Shadow King?"

Kyoya sat up straighter and opened his notebook, tilting it for Chikako to see, and she finally got a glimpse at all the undercover planning he possessed for the club's schedule, clientele, financing, and advertising. Kyoya's finger flitted around various names and dates as he explained to her the "mission" of the club and how the auctions they had were used only to raise money for necessities like snacks, tea, furniture, etc. It sounded more like a sales pitch than a helpful explanation of her new job. He showed her snapshots of the club's special calendars, picture books, magazines, and newsletters. The other members had no idea how much work Kyoya did.

She chuckled at the photo-shopped shirtless pictures of Haruhi and Kyoya smirked inwardly at her laugh. The expression was gone before Chikako could notice. She took the book out of his hands and flipped to the finance section. "So, you have auctions and donations for supplies?"

"Yes, and we sell the picture books bi-monthly. They're quite popular," he explained, handing her last spring's issue.

She skimmed through it, subtly pausing at Kyoya's pages, and nodded, quickly closing it again. "Your organization of the clientele could be much more informed and your financing statistics are a bit spotty. I can see how I would be of help. This is obviously too much work for you to handle."

"It's a high school club," Kyoya pointed out, almost defensively. "It can't be perfect."

"A club, yes," Chikako said, handing the notebook back to him. "Run by the future head of the Ootori-Akiyoshi Group, which will specialize in public health, entertainment, and welfare." She gestured at the room. "Your family's had plenty of experience with health and welfare; now, here's your chance to experience entertainment. But organization or lack thereof, is the key to whether you succeed or fail."

Kyoya smiled, slightly. "That is a good point. So, would you like to organize the clientele for me?" he asked, offering Chikako the book again. It was a dance almost, this conversation.

She grinned and hugged the book to her chest, eager to be useful in some way; especially after sitting around for a week and a half doing nothing. "I am terrific at public relations, Kyoya. Jot that down for future reference."

By the end of the day, the Host Club members were all in awe of Chikako's work. She had spoken to every client present, recorded not only their basic information, but personal secrets and needs as well, and managed to make many friends in the process. Her visit to Tamaki's table was the most interesting when she ran into the girls from the ball. They were polite, of course, and spoke protectively of each other's status with Tamaki. He was too innocent to realize their subtle aggression toward Chikako's presence.

But Chikako stayed kind, polite, and charming. Some of the girls even laughed with robust honesty. Others merely smirked, thinly, trying to appear cool. Tamaki was sweet and flamboyant, trying to make Chikako feel welcome. For a moment, she didn't regret kissing him and she didn't regret kissing Kyoya either. The entire club made her feel very content with herself and she realized how hard they had hit their target. This idea of a Host Club _was_ genius.

* * *

><p>When the sun began to set, the girls filed out, singing goodbyes and getting their hands kissed like princesses. Even Renge fell into the charm-vortex when she slipped out. Chikako took her notes to the backroom to change out of her uniform and then type up the new clientele information on Kyoya's laptop. She had just pulled her new shirt over her head when Kyoya burst into the room.<p>

He froze when he saw her. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, I was just-"

She smoothed the blouse over her stomach, calmly, and shook her head. "No problem; I'm done anyways." She reached for her bag and smiled at the awkward Kyoya. He was kind of cute when he blushed, even though he hid the embarrassment quickly and well.

He cleared his throat and soon found his usual cool demeanor. "Would you like a ride home?"

She slipped the folder of notes into her book bag and nodded. "Sure," she answered. "Thank you." She walked over to him and casually laced her fingers through his. He glanced over at her. She sighed, loudly, and pushed through the door, yanking him along. "Aren't we leaving? Or are you going to stand there looking that stupid all day?"

He furrowed his brows and grimaced. "At least let me get my bag and laptop."

Chikako dropped his grip and slapped her hands to her sides, a smirk hidden in her sassy glare. "Well, hurry up then. I'm going home with the twins, otherwise."

Kyoya rolled his eyes, loading up his things into his bag. "God forbid you hang out with those 'shady twins.'"

"We can hear you!" the Hitachiin twins yelled from the changing room next door.

Chikako couldn't help but drop her cool appearance and laugh. Kyoya tossed her his book bag, telling her he had to change and that he would be out soon; and she left him to it, closing the door firmly behind. She walked over to the table he had been sitting at earlier and plopped his bag right on the surface. Not knowing the zippers were undone, his things spilled out all over the place. She widened her eyes and quickly collected them, but one thing caught her eye.

It was a small box lying on its side, wrapped in purple velvet and cushioned inside with creamy silk. She snatched it up first; she knew exactly what it was. She cracked it open and found her scintillating engagement ring. She lightly touched the diamond, curiously. She felt like she was looking at the ring with new eyes. Quietly, she took it out, slipped it onto her left ring finger, and stuffed the empty box back into Kyoya's bag just as she heard the door open behind her.

He slipped out and she put her left hand behind her back, smiling at him, causally. He smirked back and raised his eyebrows. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "Of course. And I have a question for you."

He gently put his hand on the small of her back, hurrying her out the door and into the hallway. "Okay, what is it? Make it quick because if you linger too long here, people will think you enjoy being in this place," he muttered.

"It's about Haruhi and Tamaki. I think Haruhi realized that she likes him…"

"I think they've been in love with each other since the beginning of the year, if you would like my opinion," Kyoya admitted when they were far enough away from the club room.

"Hmm…" Chikako muttered in thought, using the moment to casually slip the ring into her dress pocket. "I wonder what they will do when you and Tamaki graduate."

"Haruhi is looking into a university in America."

Chikako snapped her gaze up to him, wide eyed with shock. "What? She is? I-I didn't know that!"

"Well, you've been ill," he answered, offhandedly. "Anyways, they'll have to part ways sooner or later."

"Why is she going to America?" Chikako asked, loudly, clearly upset that she hadn't been informed earlier. "Is Tamaki going? Are _you_ going? Is everyone but me going? Am I to be left here alone because I get ill from time to time and cannot be informed on these major decisions?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Oh calm down, Chikako. I hate it when you overreact like a drama queen; it's petty, completely unnecessary, and really annoying." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his noise, disrupting the set of his glasses. He glanced to his side to see that his fiancée had stopped walking and had her arms crossed over her chest like a three year old. He sighed. "Would _you_ like to go to America, Chikako?" he asked, wearily, tired of her games.

She blinked, surprised by his intuition, but shook her head and started walking again, faster this time. Kyoya had no trouble keeping up. "N-No," Chikako lied.

He scoffed. "Then why throw such a tantrum?"

She shot him a glare. "Because you should have told me! I do not like to be left in the dark. And it was _not_ a tantrum!"

"I _did_ tell you! Just now! You weren't left in the dark on purpose, due to some malicious scheme or anything!" He paused and quickly added, "And it was a major tantrum," just to settle his point. Chikako's childishness was rubbing off on him.

"Ugh!" she groaned, throwing her hands up. She jogged ahead of him and spun around, blocking his path, pointing a finger in his face. "How long have you known?"

"Chikako, _please_, be quiet! It isn't a definite event to recall. Someone mentioned it to me a few days ago, I guess, and I just wanted to give you a heads-up, because-"

"No! _Haruhi_ should have given me a heads-up," she retorted, hugging herself. She was angry and hurt and didn't know why. Her words spilled out like milk. "I don't like hearing it from a secondary source when the primary source stares me down in the face every day! I would much rather Haruhi confide in _me_. Not her dubious, black-mailing shadow boss!"

"Haruhi wasn't the one who told me," Kyoya explained, overly calm in order to keep his emotions in check. "It's to my knowledge that Ranka's tranny friend's daughter, Mei has befriended Haruhi. Mei lives at the Fujioka's for concealed reasons and goes to Ouran Public High School. She's very loud and trashy, in my opinion, but they're quite good friends. _She's_ the one who told me that Haruhi's in love with Tamaki and that America could be an option next year," Kyoya explained, saying the last part with a bit of shock, as if he had contemplated the changes in the club but never admitted to them aloud.

Chikako blinked, confused. "B-But… why didn't Haruhi tell _me_?"

Kyoya's intent gaze bore through her skin. "Perhaps you were not as good a friend to her as she was to you."

Chikako felt the sting of his words and turned away from him, feeling insecure tears welling up in her eyes. They were best friends, she and Haruhi! Right? Weren't they? Where had Chikako's confidence in their friendship go? They were friends…best friends… She repeated this over and over in her head, but it sounded less true every time.

Kyoya continued, a little softer, but still just as hurtful. "You can't just manipulate people into being your friends, Chikako. That's not how it works-"

"Why not?" she snapped, spinning around, eyes red. "You manipulate people into being many things for your convenience! Your peers, your colleagues, your employees, your friends, you _fiancée_," she spat. She was definitely crying now; she could feel the water trickling down her cheeks and blurring her vision. She sniffled, loudly, still full of frustration. "I've never even _needed_ friends! I've always been f-fine on my own. I never needed parents to boss me around or b-best friends to let me down, o-or…or…"

Kyoya had first been wide eyed with just as much fury, but at the second statement, he stared down at her, calmly, his eyes narrow. "Chikako."

She shook her head, wiping away her tears and turning away from him again. "I'm fine, really, that…that was just u-uncalled for…what you said..."

"I'm sorry."

There was a moment where Chikako composed herself and took a deep breath in. "Come on," she growled, finally. "I'm tired of standing around. I just want to go home or at least away from this stupid building."

"Of course," Kyoya answered, leading her out to the front. "And about America-"

"I said it was fine," Chikako persisted, a little too agressively. She winced, inwardly swearing at herself.

"I know, but I would like to go to America too. You can learn a lot from that country."

They found their way out of the building and toward the front where their limousine was waiting. Kayoya smiled at the driver who held open their door and let Chikako slide in first. She dug through the cooler immediately and pulled out a water bottle as Kyoya slid in beside her. Chikako took a thick gulp and sat back in her seat. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Okay, fine," she breathed as the car started, trying to distance herself from reality. "America sounds…nice, I guess. Would you want me to follow you?"

"We would be married by then, so yes, I would," he answered, sensibly.

"When are we getting married, again?" Chikako asked as calmly as she could muster.

"I'm graduating this spring, so in a month, I would imagine. Your parents are planning the ceremony and mine are planning the reception."

Chikako considered this, slowly, like tasting a bitter yet somehow sweet wine. She opened her eyes and glanced out the tinted windows. "What will the Host Club do without its kings?"

He looked over at her and she saw bit of sadness in his eyes. The expression lingered longer than usual before a cold face full of logic appeared. "I'm not sure. Probably disband. It was a short-lived fantasy, after all."

"It was ingenious. Still is," Chikako noted. "I say you continued it as a full-fledged business until we go to America."

"So, we _are_ going to America, then?" Kyoya asked, with a hidden smirk in the corner of his mouth.

Chikako smiled softly to herself. "Perhaps. I'm not on good terms with the country since its citizens kidnapped and drugged me with an experimental drug."

"We'll avoid Stanford University then."

She chuckled at the sick joke and closed her eyes. "Oh alright."

"And Chikako?"

She peaked open one eye, bothered by being woken up again, and glared. "What?"

"I really am sorry for insinuating that you were manipulating Haruhi into being your friend. I didn't mean it," Kyoya apologized.

Chikako sighed. "Yes you did, but I appreciate the lie." The one thing she could still have in her heart was Jake. The one friend she had honestly earned, the only one who never knew about her wealth or her status, was Jake. She pressed her lips together. At least she knew she was able to make friends if she tried.

"I'm not lying," Kyoya insisted. "I shouldn't have said that because it wasn't true. You are a wonderful friend to Haruhi; I just meant that you aren't her only friend so you shouldn't act like you are."

She rolled her eyes, weakly. "I know that. Of course she has other friends. I know that quite well; I see them every day. I'm not some ridiculous demanding rich girl who thinks everyone is at her beck and call…" She paused and looked over at her fiancé. "Am I?"

He blinked. "That's up to you. You decide who you are." He chuckled and added, "You've made that very clear, trust me."

She nodded. "Well, promise me you'll let me know if I'm getting too demanding. I certainly don't mind if I bother you, but if I bother those around us, that could be detrimental."

Kyoya scoffed, but his smile remained. "Of course."

Chikako didn't quite believe him and decided to test the promise. "Good. Now let's go visit Paris. I have some shopping I would like to get done and it's not _that_ far of a trip by jet."

Kyoya sighed and looked out the window, bored again by her games. "No."

Chikako pouted. "What? No? Oh _please,_ Kyoya?" She touched his arm, pretending to be genuinely hurt. "I'll tell your father that you didn't think I deserved Paris. I'm sure he won't mind supplying us with a private jet and spending money. It could be an early wedding present and plus we could spend some time together _alone_," she added with a purr.

Kyoya turned toward her and smirk. "How talented."

Chikako grinned, innocently, not daring to let down her act. She even added a bat of her long eyelashes. "So, is that a yes?"

He leaned toward her, deciding to play along and invaded her personal bubble, but for some reason, she didn't mind. She leaned back a bit and subtly breathed in his peppermint scent. He smiled and she realized he was having his own fun with this test of hers as he leaned forward close enough to kiss her and whispered, "No."

She chuckled, softly. "Always a cunning host, huh?" she breathed, fingering the collar of his uniform.

"Did I pass?" he asked her.

She took a deep breath and playfully shoved him off her. "For now," she answered, offhandedly. He rolled his eyes and turned his gaze outside. Chikako away as well and pulled the ring out of her pocket, turning it in the light. She was concealing it from her fiancé, wanting her possession of it to be a surprise. She hid it again and faced front.

Kyoya glanced at her. "So, where do you _really_ want to go? I assume your own home is a bore right now and I doubt you want to see your parents…"

"No thank you," she agreed. There was a pause and Chikako glanced down at her fingers. "Your house. I would like to go to your house. I'm sure your father would love to see me after our last 'discussion.'"

Kyoya sighed and leaned forward to tell the driver the new destination, muttering, "I'm sure he would."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay for finally uploading! Something about summer makes me really lazy :P Ironically, I still have a lot going on, though. My friends have jam packed my summer with stuff to do like cookouts and capture the flag and all that fun stuff, but I also have SAT Prep classes and summer homework for my AP classes. Senior year's gonna suck, for the record:P Anyways, enough about my life! How did you guys like this chapter? Nothing really major happened; it was mostly a talking and character development chapter. Let me know what y'all are thinking! What do you think will happen, what do you want to happen, opinions about characters, about Chikako or Jake or Randall or even my version of Kyoya, etc. Every question/comment is fair game. All you gotta do is click that Review button and rant! :D Love you!**

**~Kit Koko  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

In the front hall, the Ootori butler kindly took Chikako's and Kyoya's things, hanging up their coasts and stashing away their shoes. Kyoya directed for their school bags to be taken up to his room and for supper to be ready by seven. While he spoke, a beautifully alluring melody wafted through the house and enchanted Chikako's attention span. She turned around, slowly, trying to detect where it came from. Without asking for permission, she wandered into the parlor where a handsome, blond-haired young man sat at a black baby grand piano, eye closed, mouth curled upwards, and body swaying with the notes, as if they were breezes, blowing him to and fro, gracefully.

"Tamaki…" Chikako breathed, the music softly bringing her to tears. He was transformed; no longer the silly, pretty-boy "King of the Host Club," but in fact a truly noble prince. The music told a story with nameless characters and shameless tragedies, but every time there was a minor chord, Chikako thought of Jake and every time there was a hopeful note, she thought of Kyoya. This heated her tears in frustration, but she did her best to hide it.

Kyoya came up behind her and she heard him sigh, as if this was an annoying, yet predictable outcome. "And he's got her…"

"Who?" Chikako whispered, idly, not realizing he meant her. Her body was light, her mind was sweet, and her lips felt soft as she licked them, trying to form words. She wanted to speak, but feared she would ruin the beauty filling up the room. Kyoya stepped beside her, mouth open like he was going to interrupt, but Chikako clutched his sleeve. "Don't," she murmured.

He complied and they rounded the corner to sit on the white couch and listen to the music. It took a while for Tamaki to open his eyes and notice them. Not missing a beat, he smiled and his melody cresecendo'd into an awe-striking finale. His fingers hovered in mid-air while he let the song's ghost linger and, like a true pianist, he stood up and bowed.

Chikako's gawk slowly turned into a grin and she clapped, enthusiastically. Kyoya applauded politely as well and Tamaki made his way over to them, smiling. "It's nice to see you two together."

"That was amazing, Tamaki!" Chikako exclaimed. "Simply breathtaking. Where did you learn to play such lovely music?"

"France when I lived with my mother," Tamaki explained, gently. "She was sick a lot, so I would play the piano in hope that it would make her feel better."

Chikako grinned, involuntarily. "That's…really sweet."

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Were you here for any particular reason, Tamaki? Other than to enchant my fiancé? You have your own piano, you know."

Tamaki's smile faded. "Yes, I wanted to discuss something with you, but I…er, I thought we would be alone…"

Chikako threw her hands up in the air. "Say no more, I'll leave you two to talk. I'll have one of the help give me a tour and meet you for dinner at seven."

Tamaki bowed, quickly. "Thank you, Kako-chan."

She giggled, still drunk from his song. "No problem." Sobering her attitude, she turned to Kyoya and smiled, softly. "I'll see you at dinner, then?"

He nodded. "Of course. Don't get too lost."

She sighed, loudly and rolled her eyes as she walked out. "Yeah, right. I have a wonderful sense of direction, don't worry."

* * *

><p>She was wrong. Before she knew it, she had gotten horribly lost within the Ootori's labyrinth of a house. She couldn't open any doors for fear she would see something she wasn't allowed to, or rather didn't <em>want<em> to see; and she didn't dare ask for directions, scared of seeming inferior to her future house staff. She smiled and walked quickly, as if to prove she knew where she was going. Without thinking, she wandered into the closest room on a whim: Mr. Ootori's office.

There he was, sitting at his desk, back to the window, glasses down to the tip of his nose, and hand lingering over a stack of papers. His daunting silhouette cast a menacing shadow that encumbered Chikako's shaky stature. He glanced up at her and their last meeting rippled through her mind. She went stiff, trying not to smack herself in the face for being so stupid before, and bowed, respectfully. He surprised her by putting down his pen and smiling. "Miss Akiyoshi."

"Mr. Ootori," she replied, rigidly.

"Please, come in."

Chikako swallowed her fear and took a deep, unstable breath. "I-I'm sorry to barge in, sir. You're obviously busy, so I should go-"

"Nonsense; I actually wanted to speak with you. This is more serendipitous than you may realize. Sit." He gestured toward the chair in front of his massive desk. His office was set up much like her father's, but the atmosphere was more threatening. She could easily manipulate her Dear-Daddy like a puppet, but there were no strings to pull with Mr. Ootori. He made Kyoya's stony, cold façade look like pudding.

Chikako calmly sat down and daintily crossed her ankles to the side, hands resting in her lap and chin up high. She didn't bother smiling; she was okay with Mr. Ootori assuming that she was afraid of him, because she was. It would also give her an advantage if he thought of her as weak. "I'm very sorry, sir," she reiterated. "I got lost."

"Where is my son?"

"He's in the parlor talking to Tamaki Suoh about business, I would assume."

"Ah yes, I heard the piano. And business you say? You mean actual adult business or their little club?"

Chikako blinked and could already see the fog lifting on the twisting road he was about to push her down. "You mean the Host Club? Yes, I assume it concerns that."

Mr. Ootori narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "And you approve of this?"

Bingo. There was a pause. "I don't see why not," Chikako answered, boldly.

"Well, you're his fiancée. Aren't you bothered by his time being constantly spent with such a beautiful harem?"

Chikako laughed, humorlessly. "It's hardly a harem, Mr. Ootori, they're just harmless teenage girls."

"It's frivolity. Pointless," Mr. Ootori continued, avidly. "It's a complete waste of time. My son could be studying or training to start his own business. I plan for the Ootori-Akiyoshi Group to be the most powerful monopoly in the world and what is its future leader doing? Entertaining young women at a glorified tea party. I want you to use your status as Kyoya's fiancée to shut down this shameless organization. You can make up for your deplorable respect by working on my behalf, and ultimately yours as well."

Chikako sat up very tall and strained to be silent. She was careful to listen to Mr. Ootori's complaints until he gave her time to respond. She took a deep breath and smiled, thinly. "I disagree. I believe the Host Club is a wonderful opportunity since a great deal of what our new company will handle is public health and entertainment. The club keeps the young women happy and sane, which is helpful as a sort of teenage daycare, if you will, and also as a de-stressor for these young ladies, who possess more tasking lives at hand and ahead. There are absolutely no sexual advances and I know from personal experience that the girls and boys mean each other no harm. It's all very innocent and yet the Ouran Host Club has the most powerful influence over the other extracurricular activities and your son, _my fiancé_ makes it happen.

"As for my 'deplorable disrespect,'" Chikako continued, dryly. "I have no intention to make up for it. In fact, as a future business partner, I am appalled that you didn't treat _me_ with more respect. I acknowledge that I am still legally a child, but I am financially independent of you. I refuse to use my status against my future husband like a petty trophy wife, because that is not what I will be at all." She rose to her feet. "You planned to see me, I can see that now. This is no more of serendipity than seeing a dark cloud and predicting rain."

"Miss Akiyoshi!" Mr. Ootori scolded, standing up as well to be taller than her.

She raised her voce a bit to make him listen. "As soon as I say, 'I do,' and I have that gold ring on my left hand, you will no longer hold the strings to Kyoya, like he's some sort of puppet. Neither will I and I know that now. We will both be the puppeteers and equals. Who knows? Perhaps you will end up as a puppet, but I will not be talked down to like I have such womanly authority over my fiancé."

"You will be a _wife_!" Mr. Ootori spat. "And nothing more!"

Chikako scoffed. "Then you are a liar! If my marriage determines the assimilation, he is no higher in power than I. We are partners-"

"Rubbish-!"

"_Partners_," Chikako hissed. "And. Nothing. Less."

There was an eerie silence as her words lingered in the air. Chikako felt her heartbeat race inside her chest and she calmed her jumpy state with a slow, hoarse breath. She licked her lips and unclenched her looming fists by her sides. Spitfire was the perfect word to describe her at that moment; like a dragon with a severe mania disorder. She no longer felt like the teenage girl crying about some boy across the world like a lovesick fool. The stakes were higher and she was fighting alone until her wedding day. She took one last cleansing breath and bowed low to her future father-in-law. "I appreciate you talking to me. It has been quite…enlightening and it's nice to know where we stand." When she stood up straight again, she gave him a stiff smirk. "I honestly do respect you, sir, and forgive me if I speak out of turn sometimes, but I beg you: do not ever condemn someone for speaking at all, especially when it is painstakingly clear that no one else will."

Mr. Ootori was silent for a long time, assessing the situation carefully. Finally, he nodded. "Again, I still approve of this assimilation wholeheartedly, but I do not think you believe in what you preach."

Chikako blinked back in shock. "E-Excuse me?"

Mr. Ootori smiled, leading her out of his office. "You will be a vice president and wife while he will be the Head and the husband. You will submit one way or another." He leaned forward, his disgusting cologne suffocating her, and he whispered in her ear, "A tigress cannot be fierce forever and the alpha is always _male_."

Clearly, this man was not educated on the anthropologic facts of the diverse animal kingdom. Glaring, Chikako escorted herself out. When she turned, she put on the best act of her life. She looked up at Mr. Ootori with big doe-eyes and pouted. "You're right. I can't lead a whole corporation, but…" she smiled, sheepishly. "I can try to help, right? I want to do something."

Mr. Ootori sighed from the doorway, elated. "I'm glad you've come to reason. Of course you will do something; more than something! You will have a say, but all you will have to worry about is looking pretty for the cameras, okay?"

She smiled again and nodded. He closed the door and Chikako's face fell into a scowl as she stomped away. "I will give _every_ say and I will not just be pretty. I will be radiant; just you watch."

* * *

><p>In the front hall, Chikako was tired and hungry. It had taken her a long time to find her way back to the parlor and now she couldn't find Kyoya. She walked over to the piano bench, deciding to let him find her. She looked down at the eighty eight black and white keys and rested her finger on Middle C. She had once played piano for her parents' friends as their own personal party-trick, and she had been quite talented, but nowhere near Tamaki's level. That was before she rebelled against her family's structured ways of using her for entertainment.<p>

She began to play a simple tune with one hand and when she found her talent returning, she added in a harmony with the other. She wasn't like Suoh, eyes closed, body swaying to the beat, fingers gliding across the keys like ice skates. She was focused, strained, carefully placing every little note, and trying her best to stay with some kind of tempo. When the song ended, she let the last note linger like Tamaki had and the room was silent. No applause, no words, no happy faces. What could she expect? She was alone for a reason. Recognition would have been nice, though, but she should have given up on that hope long ago. Chikako stared down at the keys after the music faded into silence, Black, white, black, white; she felt utterly lost in regret.

A tear welled up on the edge of her vision and she whispered to herself, "I am a fool." Talking back to Mr. Ootori like she owned him was the worst thing she could have ever done. Kyoya had claimed she was brave, but brave was just another word for stupid, but lucky. What a polite, charming bastard. She covered her face. "Such a great b-big _stupid_ fool…"

"And why is that?"

Chikako looked up to see an older version of Kyoya standing in the doorway. He had sleek black glasses, a more defined jawline, and was in a sharp gray sit. He must have been one of her fiancé's infamous older brothers. Jumping to her feet, Chikako dropped into a bow.

The man gave her a thin smile and started toward her. "You must be the Chikako Akiyoshi I've heard so much about. My name is Akito Ootori."

Like a computer database, she pulled up his name in her mind along with all his information. He was the second son, med student, and twenty-something. (she couldn't remember exactly; in fact, she was proud that she had remembered that much) He was married off already, and Chikako figured it was a common thing in the Ootori family. She wondered how it worked. Did their father visit them on their sixteenth birthdays and say, "Congratulations! You're a man now. Here's a wife,"?

"Good afternoon. I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but I just couldn't resist," Chikako said with a well-bred smile.

"Resist what? The piano or calling yourself a fool?" Akito asked, teasingly. So humor did run through the Ootori bloodline—who knew?

Chikako grinned, sheepishly. "I-I doubt anyone would resist the latter."

"I don't think you are a fool, if that helps."

"You and I have only just met."

Akito smirked. "Ah, true, then you will forever be the biggest fool in my eyes until you prove me wrong. Sound like a better deal?"

Chikako couldn't hold back the laughter. "Deal."

He graciously led her back out into the front hall. "Where is my little brother?"

"Gallivanting with his best friend Tamaki, no doubt," Chikako remarked, dryly. "And I didn't want to attempt to find him in this maze of hallways."

"Why don't you come have coffee with Yuuichi, our older brother, and me while we wait for Kyoya to come back to his lovely bride-to-be, huh?"

Chikako widened her eyes, pleasantly surprised by his forward nature, and agreed. _How ironic that Kyoya's brother is such a flirt, _she thought as she followed Akito into another parlor room. She looked around and mentioned, politely, "Your home is really lovely. Every room is so simple and yet so elegant."

"Thank you," Akito said, sitting down on a long black and chic couch. She noticed an older looking man, with black hair and contact lenses instead of spectacles, sitting with one leg laced over the other with his nose in a newspaper. He flipped the top of it down to look at the two entering the room and narrowed his eyes, assessing Chikako's stance. Akito introduced the man as the eldest brother, Yuuichi Ootori.

Akito gestured for Chikako to sit too. She followed his lead and saw a tea set with finger sandwiches next to it on a lazy-susan. Her stomach growled and she felt grossly embarrassed, her hand instinctively smacking her abdomen. Akito nodded, a chuckle hidden in his eyes. "If you're hungry, feel free."

She crossed her ankles again with control and shook her head. "I'll wait for Kyoya."

Akito laughed. "What a magnificent wife you'll be."

The newspaper was now on the oldest brother's lap and he peered closer at Chikako. "Wife? For Kyoya, I assume?" He turned toward his brother and asked, dryly, "Unless you're assuming polygamy."

Chikako giggled. "No, I'm Kyoya's fiancée, not Akito's."

"He's a lucky man, that little Kyoya," Akito said with a wink.

Yuuichi narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "Akito, what if father were to walk in and hear you speaking to her in such a flirtatious tone?"

Akito rolled his eyes, ignoring Yuuichi, and sat back in his seat, arms outstretched along the back of the couch as his brother went back to reading. "So, Chikako," Akito started. She looked up and he continued," I heard you were in England for a year or two."

Yuuichi looked up again. "Is that right?" he wondered aloud. "What kind of connections did you find?"

_Connections?_ "W-Well, I-" As if on cue, Chikako's phone began chirping at her. She smiled, apologetically. "Excuse me." She rummaged through her purse and saw the caller ID. Jake's number. She widened her eyes and jumped to her feet. "I am so sorry, but I have to take this. Pardon me a moment, please."

They shrugged and Akito reached for his coffee, already on the next topic with his brother. Running out into the hallway, Chikako took a deep breath and answered the call. Flatly, she said, "This is Chikako," in Japanese.

There was a pause. Knowing the dramatic language barrier, (Jake never did bother to learn any Japanese despite his girlfriend being purebred) Chikako repeated it in English and added, "Who is this?"

"It's Jake, Chi-!"

"Yes, what do you want?" she snapped, desperately trying not to her heart flutter at the sound of his voice. She had cut him off as to not hear the delicate sound of "Chi-Chi," float out from his lips, the very lips she once was able to kiss all day whenever she wanted. It was inevitable, though.

"Chi-Chi," he breathed, shocked.

"H-How did you get my number?" she asked, quietly, scared her longing voice would falter. "I had to have it changed. N-No one knew back in the U.K."

"That's irrelevant, Chi."

"No, it's not," Chikako hissed, the memories of being drugged and kidnapped by one of Jake's best friends crossing her mind. She choked back a scream and added in a hushed tone, "You have no idea what's been going on-!"

There was a loud, hurtful scoff on the other end. "What do you mean _I_ have no idea? _You_ haven't a clue, Chi-Chi! I'm broken, here! A total mess! Where have you been? Why did you have to leave and when exactly were you going to tell me that this wasn't just a vacation, eh? That you were running away, that you stopped loving me and didn't know how to tell me-!"

"Stop!" Chikako barked, trying not to cry. She never stopped loving him; that was precisely the problem. "H-How did you get my new number?"

"Did you hear anything I just-?"

"HOW?"

There was an infuriated sigh. "Randall," he answered simply, like it wasn't important and he was baffled why she cared more about that than their shattered relationship.

She paled. "You knew?" she breathed.

"Knew what?" Jake snapped, exasperated. "Listen, where are you? I won't come after ya or anything if you hate me now, I just need to know-"

Sniffling, Chikako sucked up all her torn courage and growled, "N-Nowhere." She cleared her throat, trying her best to articulate her fury and hurt. "Did you know that your best mate, Randall kidnapped and drugged me?"

There was a long pause. "He…he what?" Jake growled, astonished and defensive. It was appalling how aroused Chikako was by his deep tone and she tried to shake off how much she missed him and his colorful jealousy and gently protective words.

All of the sudden, Chikako heard Kyoya's voice growing closer. She looked around and spotted his black hair bobbing along with Tamaki's blond tuff down the front stairs. She lowered her voice. "I have to go."

"But, Chi-Chi-!"

"Don't call me Chi-Chi," she breathed before hanging up. She stared down at her phone for a moment and added to herself, "It hurts too much."

Kyoya saw her and turned, barely acknowledging his fiancée as he muttered something to Tamaki. The Host King nodded and left. Chikako trembled from her conversation with Jake and as Kyoya walked over to her, she couldn't wipe the anxiety off her face. His smile faded, and he scrutinized her expression. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing," she lied, quickly changing the subject. "I met your brothers. They seem like wonderful successors to the Ootori Group."

"Yes, they…they are remarkable people," Kyoya agreed, slowly, still obviously perturbed by her anxiety. "Are they in the tea room?"

She nodded, her fingers pulling nervously at her clothes.

Kyoya blinked, noticing her unnerved behavior. "Would you like to come in with me?"

She smiled, weakly. "Sure."

Kyoya stopped at the door and blocked Chikako's path. He glared down at her from behind his glasses when he noticed the phone still clutched in her hand. "Did you get another phone call?"

"What-?" Chikako glanced down at her cell. "Why?"

"You were kidnapped, drugged, and god knows what else and you want to know why I inquire if these monsters have contacted you again?" Kyoya patronized.

Chikako was too preoccupied to recognize his belittlement. "Don't worry about it…"

He just stared at her, as if to challenge, "You have got to be kidding me."

She swallowed, hard, trying to breathe steadily. "I…I'm hungry."

"Then…" He sighed. "Let's have some tea or coffee with my brothers and then go to dinner," he decided, dropping the previous topic. He ushered her in and the intellectual chit-chat began. If Chikako hadn't been so consumed in her memories of Jake, she would have been bored out of her mind. She couldn't help but wonder the inevitable thought, though: Did Jake have something to with her kidnapping?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I made the necessary changes for Yuuichi and this chapter should be good :) I'll get working on the next soon!**

**~Kit Koko  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Kyoya sighed, angrily and punched the numbers into his calculator harder each time. Everyone but Haruhi was hiding from him before club started. The twins pulled her over and inquired if Chikako had done anything particularly stupid or expensive (or both) recently to upset Kyoya in this way. Haruhi shrugged. "She does dumb, costly things all the time, but I'm not sure she's committed any extraneous acts to upset Kyoya-sempai this much."

Hikaru frowned. "Ever since he announced his engagement to us, he's been subtly turning catatonic. I mean, she drives up expenses, yells at him like it's her job, and bosses him around almost as much as his father, and he just takes it."

Kaoru nodded in agreement. "You can imagine why we usually assume his foul mood is because of her."

"Have any of you just…_asked_ him what's wrong?" Haruhi deadpanned, presuming the club members' stupidity before they bothered to answer.

Tamaki glanced over at a dark corner where a small blond boy was cowering. "Honey-sempai did."

Haruhi looked over at Mori and he shook his head as if to tell her that it wasn't a big deal. She sighed and muttered about how big of babies they all were being as she approached the Shadow King. "Uh, hey Sempai. What are you going?"

"Expenses," he growled.

"For…the club?"

"Yes for the club," he snapped, slamming his fist on the calculator as the enter key popped out. He swore under his breath.

Haruhi took a brave step forward. "What did Chikako do this time?"

Kyoya scribbled out his recent notes and barked, "Nothing, nothing, damn I wish she had; it was _me_ who lost it, but I doubt it matters since she'll never wear it anyhow!"

"Wear what?" Haruhi asked, furrowing her brow.

Tamaki heard commotion outside the music room door and straightened his suit. "Kyo-"

"One minute," Kyoya mumbled, oblivious to the noise. He flipped open his computer to a webpage for expensive jewelry. "Maybe if I order another one just like it…except it was custom made and I-"

"Kyoya," Tamaki said again, loud and stern. His friend's face froze and Kyoya's cool complexion crept into his expression as the Host King said, "Club's started."

They all notably obeyed their king and the girls came pouring in. Kyoya plastered on a hospitable grin quicker than Haruhi dreamed possible. He had been spitting fire earlier and now he was an open, sweet, and calm host. _Must be something you learn in Rich-People-Mannerisms school,_ she inwardly concluded. He bowed to the girls and chatted them up about the most recent calendars to buy, how to set a table for the next visit, and which host smelled best, all answers to their perpetual questions. They were thrilled to hear about the new cosplay ideas and picture books. The members figured out these small commodities early before club every day and Kyoya would sell them with a smile.

They all meandered to their tables, cracking jokes, staring longingly into the girls' eyes, and pouring tea around the clock. Haruhi wandered over to Kyoya and pulled him to the side. "What'd you lose?"

"Hm?"

"Earlier. You were looking up jewelry?"

He sighed and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Chikako's engagement ring. Cost more than your home and scholarship together, I'm sure."

Haruhi simply ignored his blatant wag of wealth. "Well, what are you gonna do?"

"Buy another, I suppose," he answered with a slight growl. "How I lost it is beyond me, but no one can know, understand? Not even…no, _especially _not Chi-"

"Chikako! Ah! Look. At. You!" they heard Renge squeal. She was followed by dozens more girlish ooh's and ahh's. A crowd was forming and even the hosts were wandering over, towering above the guests. Kyoya was the last to follow.

Renge was holding up Chikako's hand and her left ring finger was sparkling. A large shiny rock was clasped to her skin and she was blushing as the girls ogled over the jewelry. "Who's the lucky man?" one girl squeaked.

Another cackled. "Or _unlucky_!"

Chikako smiled, gracefully. "It won't be officially announced until the wedding."

"Which is…?" one blond girl chirped.

Chikako shook her head. "Can't tell. Soon, though."

A brunette pouted. "Aww come on, Koko!"

"Koko?" Chikako echoed with pleasant surprise.

Renge laughed, robustly. "It's what the girls and I call you when you aren't around. Is that alright?"

Chikako paused, repeating the name to herself. "Koko…Koko…" She grinned. "I love it."

"Good!" Renge exclaimed. "Now spill! Who is he?"

Chikako laughed and saw Kyoya out of the corner of her eye. She relaxed and answered, "He's my arrogant fiancé and that's all you have to know. Now, enough about me…"

"No!" the brunette exclaimed, obviously living vicariously through Chikako's love life. "What's he _really_ like? Arrogant isn't very romantic."

Chikako softened her expression, muttering, "Well, neither is an arranged marriage." She saw the girls still staring at her and sighed, a reluctant smile on her face. "He's…quite charming. Rich, obviously, and very…noble." She searched for the words like they were markers on a treasure map. "He's intelligent, witty, impossibly handsome, subtle… but annoying and manipulative and controlling and…" She smiled at the girl. "He's a man, so you can never fully love or hate such a thing, can you?"

The girls laughed and continued to chat amongst themselves. Haruhi turned to Kyoya in private. "Well, I found the ring," she murmured.

He licked his lips and adjusted his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I would say that I can't believe she stole her own engagement ring but I'm really not astonished in the least."

"Maybe she wanted to surprise you," Haruhi suggested.

"Or maybe she got bored of not being the center of attention anymore," Kyoya point out, looking at Haruhi pointedly. She immediately searched for Tamaki, understanding his accusation.

She lowered her voice. "Did he tell you about our plan for next year, Kyoya-sempai?"

The Shadow King nodded. "It sounds like a fine plan, academically that is."

Haruhi looked back at Chikako, who was giggling and gossiping with the best of them and showing off her ring, flamboyantly. "Where will you two go?"

Kyoya followed her gaze and narrowed his eyes. "Wherever our business takes us, I would presume. She wants to go to a lot of places, I hear, though I know she would never tell me." He sighed, taking off his glasses and cleaning the lenses. "She likes to make things as difficult as possible for me, so it's mostly a guessing game. It keeps me on my toes, yes, but she isn't my only concern in the world. Why do you think I plan to follow you and Tamaki?"

Haruhi blinked. "But Tamaki's just as bad."

"He's predictable and I would much rather know that he's about to explode with random stupidity than wonder which personality I'll get today, like with Chi-chan."

"Chi-chan?"

Kyoya shrugged. "She's recently asked for me to l her all sorts of nicknames to create the appearance of a close relationship. Chi, Kako, even Yoshi, which I nixed for the pure absurdity of it, but…personally, I prefer just, 'Chikako.'"

"Then just call her Chikako," Haruhi deadpanned with an apathetic shrug.

Kyoya sighed. "She'll be my wife soon and I have to keep her happy. The requests always seem ridiculous, but I've come to acknowledge that she knows what she's talking about."

"So, why won't she tell anyone at school about the engagement? To you, I mean, not to some mystery man," Haruhi wondered aloud.

"Probably to secure my business as the Cool Type Host."

"Does that bother her?"

He looked down at Haruhi, his glasses down his nose. "Not to my knowledge. As a woman, would it bother you?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's a bad question to ask someone like me," she muttered before walking away.

Chikako walked around the room, methodically to each table, chatting up every client and every host along the way. She smiled, laughed, and ensured their happiness, promising another cup of tea and to order more cucumber sandwiches for next club. After finally escaping the Hitachiin twins' playful kisses, she retreated to Kyoya's side. She smirked smugly at scene in front of her without looking at her fiancé. He looked up from his notebook and watched the club dramas unfold delicately.

"So?" Chikako murmured with a mischievous smirk.

"So," Kyoya replied, distractedly.

She waved her hand around his line of vision. "Are you alright with my taking the ring without telling you?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Would it matter if I wasn't?"

She paused. "Probably not," she answered, truthfully.

He smiled so quickly that only Chikako could catch it. "I figured not."

She pressed her lips together to keep herself from laughing. "Are you ready to graduate?"

"Yes, I believe I am." There was a pause. "Are you ready to be married?"

Chikako pursed her lips and looked down at her engagement ring. "I don't think I ever really was, but I believe…I will be happiest with you. You know, financially, materialistically…personally…"

Kyoya smiled at her and it was the look she both adored and despised. It was charming but fake, personable but distant. She narrowed her eyes and replied with her own complex smirk. The two of them would soon perfect this seemingly complacent exchange when they were married. It was what made them so dangerous: they got along in such a way that they could either explode or fall apart if the other dared to step out of place, and neither would ever move.

Suddenly, Chikako's phone began to ring. "I'm sorry; it's probably my mother again or something…"

"Go ahead. Let me know if you need me," Kyoya nodded before walking toward his table and girls.

"I will," she answered, walking in the opposite direction, out of the music room. She closed the door and dropped the grin as she answered. "Mahiti. Are you there?"

A computerized voice responded. "Yes, Miss Chikako. I'm aware you want to track a number?"

She sighed. "And a person. Jacob Frank Lawrence of Oxford England." She proceeded to give the voice Jake's number and waited for the search to ensue. There was a long silence until the speaker returned.

"Results found. What else would you like to know to narrow the search down?"

"Correlate him with his attempts to contact me, Chikako Akiyoshi, in the last year."

There was a brief, expectant pause. "May I inquire why you wish to know?" This irrelevant question alerted Chikako that this was either a highly intelligent A.I. or a human operator with a voice changer. Either way, she didn't trust the speaker in the slightest, but her sources to reach this number hadn't exactly been pure.

"Does it matter?" she snapped.

"Yes. The files in correlation to you, Miss Akiyoshi are locked and marked confidential. You will have to contact me again from a more secure line with a different password obtained from the administra-"

"How many hits?" she asked, quickly interrupting protocol. "Two? Three? Those few phone calls and e-mails in the beginning of the year, right?" There was silence. "Read me the number Mahiti!"

"One thousand four hundred and sixty attempts from Jacob Lawrence to contact Chikako Akiyoshi in the last year were recorded," the voice read off.

Chikako's heart soared then sank like she was on a rollercoaster. Her hand shook as she switched her phone to the other ear. "How?" she breathed. "What medium of communication did he use?"

"Letters, e-mails, phone calls, text messages, friend requests on multiple social networks—all blocked and/or denied by a secure source."

"Which source?"

"I'm sorry, but that is classified information."

"Which source, Mahiti?" Chikako hissed, her face contorted and voice cold as ice, sharp venom.

"I'm sorry, but that is classified information."

"Mahiti!" Chikako shouted, trying her best not to break down over a conversation with a machine.

"Yelling will not change the status of this electronic vault."

Chikako rolled her eyes, growling about the computer's sarcastic cheekiness. "Great. Then may I have one simple yes or no in response to a question?"

There was a pause, as if the voice was contemplating or processing this request. "Yes."

"Did the person or source that sealed it also use the surname Akiyoshi?"

"No."

Baffled, Chikako bit her lip. If her parents didn't prevent her and Jake's communication then who did…? She licked her lips and swallowed hard before daring to ask, "Was the name…Ootori?"

There was another processing pause. "Yes. You have now exceeded your allotted time. The administrator will be notified of this breach in security and this program will be deleted posthaste. Have a nice day."

The connection broke off, leaving Chikako feeling like she had been slapped in the face. It couldn't have been Kyoya, could it? Her parents could have told his parents about Jake and thus he would have inevitably found out… Her mind reeled at the possibilities and her stomach churned at the thought of going back to the Club, having to face her fiancé and act as if nothing was wrong. What if he _did_ cut off her connection with Jake? What if she was kidnapped so Jake could make that phone call? Chikako didn't know what to think; nothing seemed to be adding up.

She stayed there in the hallway and sunk to the floor, her back sliding against the wall. She wanted to trust Kyoya, not necessarily love him or even like him all that much, but at least have _some_ faith, and now she couldn't even do that. She didn't know who to rely on anymore and that terrified her. She sat there for five minutes, softly counting each second under her breath and staring straight ahead. She knew that club would be over soon and she would have to face her fiancé. She didn't want to, though.

She growled in defeat as she begrudgingly rose to her feet. Clutching her phone in her hand, she decided not to confront Kyoya—at least not until after the wedding. She walked back into the club room right as all the girls were leaving. She forced a smile and faked a laugh to keep them in high spirits before they disappeared behind her. She quickly spotted Kyoya on the phone. His gaze met hers and he quickly motioned her over. She scurried toward him, confused and admittedly scared, but she didn't say a word until he had hung up.

There was a long pause as he clutched the phone in his palm before he tensed and asked, quietly, "What did you do?"

"Excuse me?"

"Our parents have pushed up our wedding date since someone breached their security system through an A.I. hacker known as Mahiti." He narrowed his eyes. "Do you know anything about that?"

Chikako shook her head, looking down at the floor, shocked. News traveled remarkably fast. What were her parents hiding? And was Kyoya in on it? She doubted the latter since he looked just as surprised about the situation. She took a deep breath and said with an blank stare, "I guess I better go make sure my wedding gown fits."

He reached for her wrist, shaking his head, still puzzled. "But Chikako-"

She moved her hand behind her back, evading his touch. "Kyoya, it's best to simply follow orders, and if our parents think that I would be safer married, then…"

"It's obvious that they aren't just after _you_. They are after the entire Ootori-Akiyoshi Corporation," Kyoya pointed out, fervidly trying to piece it all together. She loved the way his eyes glistened when he was in deep thought, like there really were little gears behind his eyes, spinning so fast that smoke was fogging up the windows.

Chikako noticed the curious eyes of the hosts around the room fixated on the couple. She shook her head, theatrically, and took Kyoya's notebook, as if she was changing something. "We couldn't possibly have that event that Saturday," she said, loudly. "That would throw everything off." She pretended to write something to throw off suspicion of their plotting. She spoke quietly as she scribbled in the air, "Somebody doesn't want the assimilation to be complete."

"Probably our possible competitors. This organization has been planned ever since you and I were born, and they know each of our parts in the grand scheme of things. If they take you out of the equation-"

"-The Ootori's have no heir," Chikako realized. She looked up at her fiancé, disgusted with her presumed role in the situation. "So, they think the downfall of this company would be lack of breeding?"

He looked around the clubroom in thought, sitting back on his heels. "It makes sense. Our children would be of a remarkable breed. Our parents were quite shrewd in their choices."

She screwed up her face and clutched Kyoya's notebook to her chest. "I feel so used." She sighed and shook her head. "Oh well…it isn't exactly a _new_ feeling, now is it? My parents have always paraded me around like a racehorse." She sighed, heavily. "When's the wedding now that they've changed the date?"

Kyoya put his hands in his pockets, coolly, and looked her intently in the eyes. "Two weeks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nooo summer, where did you go? Is that anyone else's main burden right now? It's around this time that I realize how much I procrastinated this summer on writing, school work, actual work, cleaning, etc. My room's a mess, I have like six documents up right now, and my bed's crowded with math and SAT prep homework that I still haven't done. I have to go to work early tomorrow, but I decided to post this chapter before I went to sleep. **

**Anyways, what are your thoughts and feelings about this chapter? There's only one more chapter left in this book! I'm warning you, so prepare yourself! Haha I'm planning to start up the sequel in either September or October, so the last chapter should be out in the next week. Please review and let me know what you thought! :)**

**~Kit Koko  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Chikako took a deep breath, staring at her own reflection in the vanity mirror. Stuck in the corners of the glass were pictures of her friends, small snapshots of the host club, Haruhi, the twins, and even her friends from the UK with Jake safely tucked away in the faded background. Finally, near the top was her favorite photo of Kyoya. He and she were at an Ootori-Akiyoshi Pre-Assimilation event in the picture. He was in a sleek black suit and she was in a dazzling, long scarlet gown that subtly hit the floor. She was smiling wide, scandalously happy, showing her teeth and her eyes were wide. Even Kyoya was cracking a more than just polite smirk. It had been one of the few nights that the two had enjoyed themselves.

Her breathing picked up again and she looked away to a different view: her reflection. She saw her lips trembling and her eyes were too hard, too dark. Her makeup made her look fairer than she was and accentuated her pink lips, brown eyes, and dark hair that was tangling itself in white lace. Her hand was frozen in midair as she reached to touch the picture of Kyoya, but she noticed her incessant quivering. Biting her lip, she curled her fingers and tucked her hands back into her lap.

Someone called her name, but she didn't answer. She merely stood up and gently twirled, watching the fabric hurriedly follow her footsteps, hovering for a moment before falling back to the floor. She lifted the skirt of her dress and admired her silver slippers. She felt like Cinderella, but she was still just as trapped, despite marrying the prince.

There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Akiyoshi walked in before Chikako had gotten the chance to invite her in. "You look lovely, sweetheart!" her mother cooed.

Chikako looked down at herself one more time. Like a lovely little dog, obedient and always loyal to the letter and by the book. She was dressed to the nines and always running after the stick when someone yelled, "Fetch."

Her mother held out her hand. "The garden looks beautiful. I'm so proud of this Versailles-esque layout you've designed. Now, everyone's waiting with baited breath. Are you ready?"

Chikako nodded, soberly. They began to walk and her mother ordered her daughter to smile, backing up her demand with, "It's your wedding day! Be happy!"

Chikako smiled, thinly, and saw her full length reflection in a passing mirror. She slowed to look at herself closer. She felt very much like her looks – drowning in a sea of white. She didn't even deserve to wear such a pure color. She had to keep reminding herself that she was no longer Chi-Chi, but rather Chikako Ootori-Akiyoshi, co-founder of the Ootori-Akiyoshi Group. She was already married, legally. She had signed the papers days before to establish the business, but the ceremony was the unveiling of the new company.

She followed her mother again down the stairs and stopped at the garden door. Mrs. Akiyoshi instructed her to wait until the band played and then to begin walking. She nodded, weakly, understanding her cue, and her mother raced out a different door, careful not to let the bride be seen. A handmaid gave Chikako a bouquet of flowers to hold, all calm and controlled pastels of pink, yellow, and orange, and she too retreated. It was then that Chikako realized, like many other things in her life, she would have to walk this alone. Her father was waiting with Kyoya at the other end. Haruhi and a few estranged cousins were a part of her bridesmaids' party and the host club members were all groomsmen. Tamaki was the best man and Haruhi was the maid of honor, but Chikako was alone on the aisle.

The band started up and two butlers in black opened the double doors for her. Chikako took a deep breath and her mother's voice echoed inside her head. _Smile_. So, Chikako cracked a slight smirk and began slowly strutting down the aisle in beat to the beautiful classical music. At the end was a large arch laced with roses and Kyoya's eyes met hers, his brows lifting for a moment and then going back to their prior cool position.

He looked a little nervous as well, which comforted Chikako. Neither one wanted to marry nor did they want to disappoint their parents. Apparently the latter was more important as they were about to say their vows. Chikako felt her stomach churn and hands go clammy the closer she got to her future, and she prayed that she wouldn't puke.

The music quieted as she reached the threshold and her father took her hand. The priest spoke up. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Dryly, Chikako thought, _Like I'm some sort of prized rare horse given as a present to end a war or start a country…_

Mr. Akiyoshi answered, "I do." He turned to his daughter, kissed her cheek, and whispered, "You are doing the right thing, Chi-chan."

She clenched her flowers harder to keep herself from refuting him and nodded, silently. He patted her hand and walked back to his chair. Chikako stepped up to Kyoya and they glanced at each other's calculating eyes for a moment before turning to the priest who lectured the audience on the "holy institution of marriage." _How holy can it be if it was an earthly arrangement?_ Chikako wondered.

"Do you, Kyoya Ootori take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to perish in sickness and in health as long as you both may live?"

Kyoya turned to Chikako. "I do."

"And Chikako Akiyoshi, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health as long as you both may live?"

Funny that they didn't say, "Til death." Were they afraid Chikako would end up killing him? She took a deep breath, reminding herself of everything she was about to give up and reassuring herself it was for a good cause, even if she didn't quite believe that herself. She faced her fiancé, soon-to-be husband. "I do."

"Now, may we have the rings?" the priest asked.

One of Kyoya's younger cousins scurried up with a small pillow. The boy's hair had been combed behind his ears and he would have been a beautiful, endearing child if he wasn't so serious looking. Two simple gold rings, one bigger than the other rested on the velvety surface. Kyoya took Chikako's small ring and Chikako took the wider one. They knew the rest of the lines by heart.

"With this ring," Kyoya articulated like he was giving a political speech. He slipped it on Chikako's left ring finger. "I thee wed."

Chikako flexed her fingers, feeling the heavy weight of gold she would have to wear for the rest of her life. Divorce was out of the question, especially since their union meant the livelihood of the most powerful monopoly in the eastern hemisphere. Their parents had already bought up several choice businesses. Chikako had no clue what they were planning, but, knowing their parents, it wouldn't be clean and simple.

She took Kyoya's left hand and knew she would be latching the handcuffs as she spoke. "With this ring," she said, loudly so no one doubted her power. "I thee wed." She slipped the ring onto his finger and his eyes bored into hers.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest declared. "You may now kiss your bride."

Kyoya leaned in and hesitated slightly, as if quietly asking for her permission. Chikako closed her eyes and leaned in too. She swayed a bit and quickly brought her lips to his. It was brief, sweet, and over too soon. She felt horrible for enjoying it, like she was somehow betraying Jake and the name of love. When their lips parted and eyes opened, the room erupted into applause. Kyoya didn't smile immediately, he simply narrowed his eyes and reached for her hand as the priest announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Kyoya Ootori-Akiyoshi!"

Chikako's hand went number in Kyoya's and they robotically walked back down the aisle as triumphant music played overhead, stupid little smiles for the stupid little cameras plastered on their faces. They entered the house again and the double doors slammed shut behind them. Finally, they were alone. Both instantly relaxed with shaky breathing and simultaneously looked down at their rings. There was a long pause as they each took it all in.

"We're married now," Chikako breathed in astonishment.

"Mm, makes the dull ceremony worth it, I suppose," Kyoya murmured.

Chikako pressed her lips together to keep from smiling, but her amusement leaked through and she finally looked up at him. "Shall we go…Mr. Ootori-Akiyoshi?"

He smirked at how lightly she was making the situation out to be. "Of course, Mrs. Ootori-Akiyoshi."

They held hands as they walked toward the ball room where the reception was held. "Our new last name is such a mouthful," Chikako grumbled.

"At least it was a fair compromise," Kyoya pointed out, reaching for a glass of white wine sitting on the side table as they waited for their debut. One of the servers must have left it there. Chikako watched as he lifted the glass to his lips.

"I'm not sleeping with you tonight."

He almost choked, his Adam's apple quivering from the newfound lump in his throat. He swallowed, hard. "Oh my—god, Chikako, can't we discuss this later?"

She reached for a glass too. "Sorry," she muttered, finding herself needlessly nervous. The alcohol tickled as it slid down her throat, but it was simple and warm. She gulped down the whole glass as Kyoya eyed her, carefully. She promised herself she wouldn't get drunk or even tipsy. She needed to keep a level head to save her heart.

"Stay calm," Kyoya added, quietly.

Butlers scurried to open the doors for them and Chikako wondered how the guests had managed to get to the reception so quickly. She nodded as an answer to her new husband's suggestion and they made their way over to the bridal table. The bride's and groom's chairs were on two platforms side-by-side like thrones for a king and queen. And like King William and Queen Mary of old Briton, they would rule equally. They took their seats, people clapped, and their new company and marriage went off with a festive bang.

* * *

><p>Chikako clutched her pillow to her chest, staring at her gown laid out on the dresser. She was in a hotel room opposite Kyoya's. According to her mother, she and he were to at least sleep in the same room together, but Kyoya had decided to give Chikako her space. "We'll be together for the honeymoon," he had reasoned with her. It was the best wedding present anyone could have given her: time to herself.<p>

She stared at the white fabric cascading off the wood, threatening to fall to the floor, but always managing to hold on to something. _How do you do something like that?_ she thought to herself, rolling over onto her side. _How do you hold on to something when what you have is nothing?_ She sniffed and squeezed her eyes shut, trying her best to be in another day, another life, and another body. Every time she dared to open her eyes, the mantle clock of the hotel fireplace had only moved its minute hand a few notches. How disappointingly slow…

It was around eleven that there was a knock at the door. Chikako was slow to answer, knowing who it was. He stood there in his scandalously casual black sweatpants and red t-shirt. His hair was slightly damp from a shower and his glasses were low on his nose. He gave her a light smile, looking tired. "I just came to say goodnight."

Chikako cleared her throat, clinging to the doorframe. "Goodnight."

He pressed his lips together, hesitantly. "You're coping?" he teased, half-heartedly.

She nodded, soberly, which put him even more on edge. She saw his hesitation and straightened up a little. "I'm happy," she answered, truthfully. "I'm just a little confused, but I'll figure it out. Don't worry." She forced a smile, but when he didn't seem to believe it, she tentatively took his hand. He didn't resist, but he didn't wrap his fingers around hers either. Afraid to upset her, his hand was limp in her palm. She took a deep breath. "I'm not a child anymore-"

Kyoya sighed having heard this spiel. "Yes I know, Chi-"

She raised her voice, "I'm _not_ a child!" she snapped before taking a shaky breath and continuing, "…and that scares me. I don't…I don't want to trust you in that way quite yet, is my point."

He nodded. "I understand."

She bit her lip. "Are you completely ready for bed?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I thought, maybe, you wouldn't mind chatting with me in my room for a few moments?" She paused, hesitantly, before admitting, "I'm very … lonely."

He nodded, shimmying past her into the room. She quietly shut the door behind her and followed him to his position on the bed. She crossed her legs beneath her and he rested his hands on his knees. Pressing her lips together, Chikako murmured, "What's it like for you? Being married, I mean."

He chuckled, hoarsely. "Not much different than the contrary, I'm afraid."

Chikako smirked to herself, twirling her hair absentmindedly. "It's rather anticlimactic, isn't it?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it more exciting one way or another," he added, dryly. He smirked at her, briefly. She stared into her lap where her fingers were clutching at her pajama pant hems.

"Most likely," she answered under her breath. She knocked her shoulder lightly against his. "Don't you go expecting me to be the interesting one, though. I want out the moment I get bored, okay?"

"How exactly do you intend to 'get out'?" he asked, lightly.

She took a deep breath, remembering how many times she had asked herself this very question. Honestly, she answered, "I have no clue."

Kyoya yawned and lay back onto the mattress with his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling and felt the bed moved as Chikako fell back beside him. "At least we get a quiet vacation before the business takes off," Kyoya noted before extending the last word in a yawn.

"Yawning. How unlike you, proper and cool Kyoya."

"I'm still human, Chikako."

Chikako rolled and then closed her eyes. "I'm not sleeping with you," she reiterated, slowly.

He let out an exaggerated sigh. "Yes, you've kindly informed me of this before."

She sat up and balanced her weight on her knees and knuckles. "I mean it, Kyoya. I don't want to-"

He smiled at her, placidly. "Calm down, it's fine, don't worry about it. There are much more important matters at hand than our consummation."

Chikako choked on her own breath at how blunt the word sounded. "Right."

She reached back for her pillow and brought it up over her head, snuggling it into chest. They lay like that for a while in the dim lighting, side by side, married and tired, but not awkward or loathsome, like they use to be. They were quiet, thoughtful, and Chikako could feel herself drifting off beside him, like it was all-too-normal. Her eyes fluttered closed and her jaw went slack. Someone squeezed her hand and the mattress moved, followed by the sound of a door closing, but she was long gone, lost in her dreams.

* * *

><p>The window creaked with the wind and Chikako was in and out of sleep. She let out a soft groan as she was dragged back into the real world where she was married and asleep in a strange place. At least she wasn't asleep next to Kyoya. Perhaps it was her intoxicated and comatose mind, but a part of her felt lonely without her husband. She had fallen asleep with him next to her; where did he go? Thoughtlessly, her hand twitched to feel for him. She wondered if she was really feeling for Kyoya or if she was still reaching out and expecting to find Jake.<p>

The floor squeaked like someone was pacing at the foot of her bed. Still weighted down by fatigue, Chikako told herself it was just the house settling. Too tired to refute her own petty logical, she closed her eyes and tried to drift back asleep. Footsteps were coming toward her side of the bed. She froze, petrified, trying her best to look serene. The sound grew louder and louder, gliding in beat with her pounding heartbeat.

Suddenly, it stopped. She didn't dare open her eyes. It was all a dream. It had to be. _That's it,_ she thought, hopefully. _It's all a dream. Go back to sleep. You'll wake up soon. Go to sleep._ _It's just … a dream._

Then the deepest, most velvety soothing voice of familiarity and love whispered in her ear. It was crisp, even, and loud enough to be real. Her eyes sprang open and she was looking right through the darkness into the forest green eyes of Jake Lawrence. He grinned in the night and she felt her heart stop. She gasped, audibly, and he put his hand over her mouth, some kind of damp fabric hidden in his palm. She felt herself grow nauseous and dizzy, falling through her sheets, her mattresses, the floor, further down and down. Jake's smile became sad and the last thing she heard was his soft, apologetic whisper.

"Shh, Chi-Chi."

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**~~End of Book One~~  
><strong>

_** To Be Continued...**_


End file.
